The Early Church
by wickedmetalviking1990
Summary: Sequel to "Joshua the King of Heaven". How can a few simple men and women from Israel preach the Gospel of Salvation to everyone with the whole world out to get them? Rated T for language, though this may change.
1. Return to Jerusalem

**(AN: Just as the door of _Exodus_ is closing, I open another one! Welcome, friends and faithful alike, to my third [or fourth] fan-fiction about that ancient and noble history: yes, the Bible.)**

**(I would have gone on with my Waldense story, but as _fictionpress_ is no longer functioning in a way that makes my writing easy, so that is currently on indefinite hold [along with other original stories] while I pen this new tale. It is set in the same "universe", if you will, as _Joshua: King of Heaven_ - even down to calling Christ by His Hebrew name Joshua - and most of the characterizations are based off how I depicted them in that story [this one even starts out exactly where the last one left off].)**

**(Enjoy!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Jerusalem<strong>

_Sivan, 31 A.D_

They all looked on after Him, as if hoping to catch some final glimpse before He was gone from their lives. Yet the bright, shining Star had by now faded away and the day looked no different than it had hours ago, when the multitude first climbed this hill. Not even the shining beings who heralded His return were there anymore. It was like waking up from the greatest dream one had ever dreamed, and yet never wishing to rise up again. Yet rise they must.

One by one, they began to disperse. But one group, however, did not disperse. They were about one hundred and twenty strong: their number included eleven of His twelve original disciples - the twelfth was buried in a potter's field called the Field of Blood - the women who followed Him and gave free-will offerings to Him and the disciples, as well as the Seventy and many of their friends.

This group was back on their way to the Holy City, to their rented upper room.

"So, what do we do now?" John Bar-Zebedee asked Simeon Peter, the one most of them acknowledged as the leader of the disciples. "What's next? Do we start preaching the coming of the Kingdom?"

"Are you insane?" Thomas Didymus asked. "You saw the lengths the people of Jerusalem went with the Master. We can't just run out into the streets, like Elijah, screaming 'The Kingdom of Heaven is at hand!'"

"Also," Simeon, an ex-zealot, interjected. "Weren't we to wait for the blessing of the Holy Spirit?"

"Yes, that's right!" Thomas replied. "The _Ruach HaKodesh_! We should wait for that."

"We will wait," Peter nodded. "Yet, there are many things we must do in the mean-time."

"Such as?" Andrew, Peter's brother, asked.

"Well, we need one more member," Peter said. "Judah is no more."

"No, I'm not!" Thaddaeus Lebbaeus, also called Judah, interjected.

"I meant the Traitor," Peter returned. "We need to keep our Judah's straight."

"Well, why?" Thaddaeus asked. "The Traitor is in _Sheol_, I am with you. I'm the only Judah left!"

"People will want to know what happened to Joshua," Nathanael stated. "Yes, I agree with you, Peter."

"But why do we need twelve?" Philip of Capernaum, a friend of Nathanael's and one of the Twelve, asked.

"Joshua told us," James, John's brother, replied. "That we would judge the Tribes of Israel in the Kingdom of Heaven."

"But we cannot do that," Peter concluded. "With only eleven."

The others nodded in realization, and continued on their way in silence. Peter walked at the head of the group, with James and Andrew close at hand. Nearby was John, with Miriam of Magdala and John's adopted mother Miriam Bat-Joachim, but many simply took to calling her Baruch Miriam, 'the Blessed'. The others kept a semi-loose group, talking among each other or enjoying the peace and quiet before they entered the city.

"Matthew?" James Bar-Alphaeus asked the ex-publican Levi Matthew. "Are you with us?"

Matthew, who had been staring off idly into the wilderness, turned when his name was being called.

"Oh, I was lost in my thoughts," Matthew replied.

"Tell us," Miriam of Magdala queried with interest.

"Probably another fulfilled prophecy of the elders and sages of blessed memory," Philip was interrupted by a general murmuring of "Peace be upon them" echoing through the group, as was the custom. "...as I was saying, that was fulfilled by our Master."

"Yes, and no," Matthew replied. "It's just that, well, He was...is the Messiah, the Anointed of the **LORD**. Yet, and I recall one of you mentioning something about this..." He pointed towards Peter, James and Andrew. "...He hailed from Nazareth."

"So?" Thomas asked Matthew. "Do you doubt that Joshua was the Messiah?"

Matthew saw Miriam of Magdala bite her lower lip to keep from laughing: he himself had to admit that Thomas doubted a little too much.

"No, I do not doubt," Matthew returned. "It's just Isaiah said that the region of Galilee was on the borders of Zebulun and Naphtali, not Judah. Is not the line of David that of the Messiah?"

"You are doubtful!" Thomas nigh shouted.

"I doubt not that Joshua is indeed what and who He said He was," Matthew said. "But there are many in Israel, good, honest sons of Abraham, who will not be as easily moved as we were."

"Let them be," James said. "Shake the dust of their towns off your feet. I remember the Baptizer said that JEHOVAH can make sons of Abraham from the very stones."

"Yet Joshua said that it was the will of His Father that none should be lost," Matthew said.

"Just what are you get at?" Miriam asked.

"I would, if it is possible," Matthew said. "Like permission to search the genealogies of the synagogues in Nazareth. Perhaps I can discover something that will prove to our people, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Joshua was indeed the son of David."

"It wouldn't be in Nazareth," Baruch Miriam stated.

"Why not?" Thomas asked. "He was Joshua of Nazareth, wasn't He?"

"Yes, He grew to manhood in Nazareth," Miriam the Elder replied. "But He wasn't born in Nazareth. He was born in Bethlehem."

"This is news indeed!" Nathanael stated. "I knew He was too good to come from Nazareth!"

This earned him a condescending look from Miriam of Magdala, for Miriam the Elder was a Nazarene.

"Then I should like to go to..." Matthew began, but was interrupted by Miriam waving her hand.

"It would not be there either," she said. "We were only visiting."

"Did you meet anyone there?" Matthew asked.

"Very few people who lived there," she returned. "But it's been so long, I doubt they'd even remember me. No, Joseph and I took Joshua to the Temple in Jerusalem on the eighth day, as per the Torah."

Matthew nodded. So, he thought, any circumcision records would be kept in the Temple archives. Of course, those were pretty much off-limits to anyone who was part of Joshua's ministry. Everyone in the Sanhedrin, it seemed, were out for the blood of Joshua's followers. They had few friends, though, but even they could not be asked to risk their safety for something that did not seem completely vital at the time.

"Joshua," he thought in prayer, then remembered. "Uh...**JEHOVAH**, may Your name be hallowed for ever. Hasten the day that the Kingdom of Heaven shall come. May Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Uh, may the out-pouring of the _Ruach HaKodesh_ be soon, and, if it be Thy will, let me find some way to prove to the people of Israel that Your Son is indeed the Son of David, our Messiah. Forgive us our sins, even as we ourselves shall forgive others who have done likewise against us. Let us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. The power, the Kingdom and the glory be Thine forever, O **LORD**. Amen."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: How was that? I'm definitely going to have to go back and clean up some mistakes made in <em>Joshua<em> - textual and cultural ones. After all, they were Jews, so I will liberally use Hebrew words and such. Of course, that will change around 34 AD****, as the Gospel goes to the Gentiles, and therefore the Greek is more commonly used [and Christ's name will revert to the familiar _Ieosus_ or Jesus].)**

**(For those who are not scholars of the Hebrew language, _Sheol_ is a name for the grave [a place where the dead go], and _Ruach HaKodesh_ is the "Holy Spirit". _Sivan_, also, refers to the month, being forty days after _Nisan_, on which occurred the Ascension. ****In the common tongue, roughly around June, since Passover [which they were celebrating at the Last Supper] would correspond to April/_Nisan_.)**

**(As you can tell, I'm forging a sub-plot about the writing of the Gospels, one where the authors named are _actually_ writers of the work. I thought it would be an interesting something, in addition to what happens with the rest of our characters.)**


	2. Birthday Stories

**(AN: For simplicity's sake, I've made a huge error [seen in _Joshua the King of Heaven_]. I hope you'll pardon me for it. In case you don't notice, it was concerning Joanna and her husband [which I made Cleopah, rather than Chuza]. I am of a mind to either go back and change it, [which would mean writing another "Miriam" character into my story], or coming up with another option that allows me to have had Joanna married first to Chuza, divorced and now married to Cleopah. Which should I do?)**

**(This story looks promising, that much is certain. However, as with the previous chapter, there are some moments that will make you scratch your heads. Trust me, I am not mysoginstic [probably, if I say so myself, the biggest pro-feminist in male society]: it is for the cultural and societal context _ONLY_.)**

**(Now enjoy the new chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Stories<strong>

_Sivan, 31 A.D._

The Upper Room was packed almost beyond capacity. All the tables and couches had been moved aside to give room to the one hundred and twenty packed together in the room, and even that was not enough. The stairs were packed with people standing all the way to the bottom step, eager to hear everything that was being said. The servants' closet had been cleaned out, both doors were open and people were sitting there, eager to hear what would transpire here this day. Just the sound of creaking wood made them fearful lest the whole upper room should cave in and they all perish.

At the farthest end of the room, where the eyes of all were now directed, was the very place where, not but three and forty days ago, the Twelve sat with the Master and ate. Now the Eleven sat there, with all the others gathered in a tight group around them, or in the closet or up on the stairs. They came in small groups, pairs, or even one by one, and what with so little room, they could not arrange themselves as in the fashion of the gatherings of the synagogue. So the men and the women sat together, somewhat, all in equal hearing of the speaker.

"Brothers and sisters," Peter said, once all were assembled. "I am no _cohen_, therefore I will permit Nicodemus, our dear brother among the Sanhedrin, to read from the psalms of David the King."

Old Nicodemus rose from his place, a copy of the Psalms in his hands. After losing the scroll and folding it back, he began to read therefrom.

"'Hold not Thy peace, O God of my praise; for the mouth of the wicked and the mouth of the deceitful are opened against me: they have spoken against me with a lying tongue. They compassed me about also with words of hatred; and fought against me without a cause. For my love they are my adversaries: but I give myself unto prayer. And they have rewarded me evil for good, and hatred for my love. Set thou a wicked man over him: and let Satan stand at his right hand. When he shall be judged, let him be condemned; and let his prayer become sin. Let his days be few; and let another take his charge.'"

They knew not what to say of this, so just murmuring a quiet and somber "Amen". Nicodemus rolled the scroll up again, then returned the speaking floor to Peter.

"This," he said. "Which the Ruach HaKodesh spoke through David the King, concerning before-hand the treachery of Judah the Traitor, must needs be fulfilled. He was numbered with us and took part in our ministry, and his office, now, must be given to another. Therefore..." He stood up from those about. "Of you gathered here, who have been with the **LORD** Joshua from baptism of John Bar-Zachariah until now, we shall choose from among you one to be a witness with us of His resurrection."

"If I may speak," John Mark interjected. Peter nodded. "I would like to nominate Miriam of Magdala, a disciple of us disciples if ever there was one."

At this, cynical old Nathanael gave a chuckle of amusement.

"You are young and naive, Marcus," Nathanael said. "The Torah clearly states that the word of two witnesses shall be truth."

"So?" John Mark asked. "How is that an issue?"

"We were commanded to go out two by two," Nathanael stated. "Is that not so?"

Andrew nodded, with some of the others slowly adding in their affirmation.

"However," Nathanael concluded. "It would take at least two women to account for the witness of one man, and if we were to take two, we would not rightly be the Twelve."

"How is that fair or just?" Joanna asked. "The Master never showed favoritism to men or women. Why should we?"

"Forgive me, ladies," Nathanael nodded. "I do not mean this as an affront to your sex, but in regards to the Torah. For we shall be spreading this Gospel of the Kingdom to the people of Israel first, and they will not believe us if..."

"Many did not believe even when Joshua was with us," Philip interrupted. "How will they believe us now, especially with the Sanhedrin dogging our every step?"

At this, a hand rose up and one stood up from the crowd, a man of about thirty years of age.

"Your pardon, brothers," the new-comer said. "My name is Lucas, a physician by trade. I hail from Antioch, but was in Jerusalem for the Passover. I've witnessed the bravery of each and every one of you, in keeping with your faith in the Master, regardless of our current situation. I do not ask for this high honor, it is too great for me. But I would have the other disciples and all you present mark my words: before the Kingdom of Heaven is come, I doubt not that women will have as much place in the Kingdom as any one of us."

This was rather difficult for them to accept, since, having grown up as they had, women did not have as big a place as Lucas the physician was suggesting they would.

"I say," Peter stated. "We continue with the election. We need nominations for the position."

"I nominate Joseph Barsabas Justus!" Thaddaeus said. "He's a good man, one of John's disciples. He's followed the Master ever since we were told to do so by John. He was among the Seventy, and has already been given the gift of healing the sick."

"Who else seconds the nomination of Barsabas?" Peter asked. Several others grumbled in agreement. "Are there any other nominations?"

James rose from where he sat next to Peter.

"Matthias," he said. "A more generous man I have not known, save for Joshua Himself. He was even with our most excellent Cleopah, who saw the Master when He was risen. He also has been with us for just as long, and has been party to the blessing of the Seventy."

Others voiced their agreements. Before the voices could rise into a clamour of disagreement, Peter rose up and called the others to prayer. They nodded, bowing their heads, and then he began.

"**LORD**," he said. "Thou who knows the hearts of men: let it be known to us now which of these two have been chosen by Thee to preach the Gospel of the Kingdom and to heal the sick, according to Thy will."

"Amen!" was added by one and all.

Not but a few moments passed by between them when Thomas stated: "I think we should cast lots." This met the approval of all those present, and they all began gathering around Peter and the others. With little room to move, this was not the easiest or most pleasant thing that occured in the Upper Room.

The Eleven, having already cast their votes, save for Peter, who was the foreman, remained mostly with the rest of the group, eager to see the outcome of the cast. One, however, separated himself from the group and pushed his way to the side of Lucas the physician.

"Philip, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am one of the Twelve," Philip said. "Well, 'eleven', more like it. I have something to ask you, if I may."

Lucas nodded.

"Why did you speak out on behalf of the women?" Philip questioned.

"Why not?" Lucas replied. "I'm a doctor, I visit many who are sick and afflicted, young and old, male and female. I know the burden women carry from day-to-day. The Master did not neglect women in His ministry, and neither should we."

Just then, Peter's boisterous voice called the assembly to attention. Though they made a tumult, it was rather impractical to be silent, even with the threat of discovery from those who could be their enemies. It could not be helped, and so the more cautious of them prayed that they be spared discovery, if only for this one meeting.

"The lots have been cast," he said. "Matthias is the Twelfth disciple!" There was much cheering, and many coming before him and wishing him well and such. Philip and Lucas joined in the throng, giving Matthias their best wishes and the blessing of God on him. While they were leaving the group, Lucas saw Levi Matthew speaking with Nicodemus. For reasons he could not immediately discern, he made his way towards these two. As he kept his eyes on them, moving slowly through the crowd, he saw that Matthew's countenance fell.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Nicodemus said, then made his way.

"Matthew," Lucas said. "I would..."

"The physician, right?" Matthew asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw you discussing something with Rabbi Nicodemus," Lucas said. "I was curious as to it's nature."

"I've been thinking," Matthew replied. "About taking down an account of the Master and His lineage as the Messiah. Unfortunately, I have been denied access to the records of births kept in Jerusalem."

"By Nicodemus?"

"No, by his superiors. They've put a tight lock on all records of pedigree, especially in regards to the royal line, so Nicodemus told me. Their fear, I take it, is that we might steal them and use them for our own ends."

"An account of Joshua?" Lucas asked. "Interesting."

At this, Matthew gave more attention to the doctor. "You are a man of learning yourself, I take it?"

"I may be a physician," Lucas said. "But that is not all that I know. I can read and write Greek and Aramaic, and histories have always been a passion of mine."

Matthew smiled. "It's good to have another educated mind among us. I mean no offense to the others, but sometimes, I see something that they do not. Like whenever Joshua fulfilled something spoken concerning Him by the prophets: I'm over-joyed to know that this is coming to pass in my life-time, yet they seem so offended when I bring it up! It's like they're annoyed by my statements!"

"Surprising," Lucas returned with a smile. A look of profound curiosity passed over Matthew's face, and he scratched his beard pensively. "What is it?"

"If Joshua's life was a fulfillment of the prophecies of old," Matthew said. "Surely His youth would have been filled with these as well."

"Are there any here who knew Him that long ago?" Lucas asked.

"Well," Matthew pondered. "There's James."

"That one?" Lucas pointed to one sitting at Peter's side.

"No, that's John's brother," Matthew dismissed, then turned to the crowd, continuing to search for the one in question.

"That one?" Lucas asked, pointing to one speaking with Simeon, the former zealot.

"That's my brother James," Matthew replied.

"James seems to be a popular name," Lucas chuckled.

"It's an ill omen, though," Matthew stated. "It means 'supplanter', that's why **JEHOVAH** changed Jacob's name to...Ah! There he is, with John and those women." He pointed. "Come, Lucas, I'll introduce you." Lucas and Matthew made their way through the crowds, to the far end of the room near where the rest of the Twelve were seated. Here sat John, with Miriam the Elder, Miriam of Magdala, Salome, Joanna and James and John's mother Susanna, as well as several other women and the James in question.

"Pardon me," Matthew said. "John, James, ladies. This is Lucas, the physician."

"Hail," he said to them all. They all replied with a similar greeting. But when Lucas saw the eldest of the women, sitting between John and Miriam of Magdala, he knelt down before her.

"You were His mother?" he asked.

Miriam rolled her eyes. "Please, stand up. I'm a woman, like any other."

Lucas looked perplexed, but then turned to Matthew who continued the introduction.

"Uh, my friend, and myself, are curious concerning Joshua's past, His childhood and everything."

"What's there to tell?" James asked sardonically. "He set a high standard for my brothers and I. Always lived up to what He said and did. Said it wasn't enough to simply believe in **JEHOVAH**, we had to act on our belief as well, more than just going to the synagogue every Sabbath."

"Oh, don't listen to him!" one of the women, James' sister, apparently, interjected. "Anyone who met Him never forgot Him. He was always so kind, so open and accepting. Though He never had many close friends back then, He was friendly to everyone."

"Who was His father?" Lucas asked.

Miriam looked at him carefully at first, as if suspecting something. She turned to Matthew, who shrugged, then returned her gaze to Lucas.

"Surely you know," she said. "You've heard what has been told of Him."

"I've heard that He is the Son of God," Lucas said. "But, as Adam was our first father, and he was made by **JEHOVAH** in His own image, are we not all sons and daughters of God?"

"He really was the Son of God," Miriam nodded. "When He was born, I was still a virgin."

Lucas looked as though all four of the Galilean fishermen had just hit him straight on in the face at the same time. Even Matthew looked amazed, muttering something about 'a sign from **JEHOVAH**' given to Isaiah.

"But that's impossible!" Lucas returned.

Miriam softly chuckled. "That's what I said."

"When did this happen?" Matthew inquired.

With a sigh, the woman delved deep into the memories and thoughts of her own mind, which had been kept hidden and analyzed for thirty-three years, rarely spoken aloud by anyone for fear of what they might say, or worse yet, what they might do to her.

"It was in the days of Herod the Great..."

* * *

><p>The winter was on its way out, and the fields valleys around Nazareth teamed with new growth. Some birds were even now enjoying the warm, afternoon air. Though this town, situated upon a hill, was not exactly a palace, like that of King Herod in Jerusalem, it was at least ten times its superior in beauty.<p>

But the beauty of nature was of little concern to the young woman. Married women had little time to spend outside in the spring, this she would have to learn soon. Betrothed she was, promised to be married: this year was her time to leave behind her old life as a young girl and prepare to enter the world of marriage. Her father and her mother were very pleased by her arrangement.

Yet, for some reason, Miriam was uneasy. Nazareth was a small town, so she had met her betrothed, Joseph Bar-Jacob, or at least seen him in passing before. He was a good man, who never missed going to the synagogue, and who already had a steady job of his own as the village carpenter. It wasn't even like she was marrying someone in Bethany, in which she would have to relocate: nothing much would change. Yet, she knew in her heart that things would never be the same.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared. Instinctively, she raised her hands to cover her eyes. It wasn't the sun, for she still felt it's hot gaze upon her back.

"Hail, you who are graciously accepted and highly favored: **JEHOVAH** is with you. Blessed are you among women!" a voice spoke. A man's voice, one she had never heard before. Her first instinct was to run, but she merely stepped aside behind an olive tree.

What just happened, she asked herself. He called me blessed! But I'm nothing, a nobody.

"Do not be afraid, Miriam," the voice said. "You have found favor with the Almighty God."

Slowly and warily, she peeked out from behind the side of the tree. Standing there was a tall figure, clad in white, with great wings upon his back like the wings of an eagle. She had heard stories of such creatures, angels they were called, visiting the elders and sages of old (Peace be upon them). But they always appeared, at least in her memory, before men.

She crawled up to her feet, now standing, and walked out of her hiding place. Some of the light that had enveloped the angel was diminished, so she could look upon him.

"Behold," the angel said. "You shall conceive and bring forth a son, and you shall call His name Joshua."

Miriam was surprised at these words. A son? It was the greatest blessing one could ever hope to have. Yet she knew the way of women, and knew also that, for children to be born, there had to be something else involved...

"He will be great," the angel continued. "And will be called the Son of the Most High. The **LORD** God will give Him the throne of His father David and He will reign over the House of Israel forever. And, of His Kingdom, there will be no end."

Miriam's head was spinning with what she had been told. This also was what everyone was hoping for, not just in Nazareth but in all of Israel. The Messiah was the answer to the prayers of a people bereft of its kingdom, of its freedom, for ages. But there was still one thing...

"But, how can this happen?" she asked, her voice sounding horribly small in her own ears. "I'm still a maid!"

"The _Ruach HaKodesh_, the Spirit of Holiness, shall come upon you," the angel said. "And the power of the Most High will overshadow you. Therefore, what shall be born of you shall be called the Son of God."

Miriam gasped in fright. This was all too much to believe. Women did not simply bear children without first enduring the consumation, never in all the history of mankind. As if that were not enough, this child, born not of flesh but of the Holy Spirit was to be called the Son of God.

Son of God. Even the thought of it put fear in Miriam's heart. Though she was no scribe, she knew what was repeated the most every Sabbath at the synagogue: 'Hear, O Israel, **JEHOVAH** thy God is One.' This went against everything she had been taught, everything she believed in.

"Fear not," the angel said. "Behold, your cousin, Elisabeth, is with child, even in her old age. She is now in the sixth month of her carriage, who was called barren. For, with God, nothing is impossible."

Inside, Miriam held on to her faith. If this was indeed truth, then **JEHOVAH** would be with her. If not, then He would protect her. Though doubts rose up to try and deceive, it was her faith, the same faith that led every patriarch of old before her through the wildernesses of this world, that gave her the courage to finally speak, in a voice that belied the fear inside her.

"Behold the maid-servant of **JEHOVAH**," she said at last, kneeling before the angel. "May it be with me according His will."

There was a sigh, a breath of wind, and the voice said: "I am Gabriel, who stands before the presence of **JEHOVAH**. Blessed art thou among women." When Miriam looked up again, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Did He eat butter and honey?"<p>

Miriam, Lucas, John, James and the others looked at Matthew with a very surprised expression.

"You're doing it again," John stated.

"Doing what?" Matthew asked. "I'm asking a simple question."

"It's rather absurd, really," James Bar-Joseph said. "I mean, yes, there was probably butter at our meals. And, on rare occasions, like Passover, there would be honey. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's something from Isaiah," Matthew said. "'Therefore **JEHOVAH** Himself shall give you a sign: behold, a virgin shall conceive and bear a son, and she shall call His name "Immanuel".' Then it says that He shall eat butter and honey, so He may know to refuse evil and choose good. Obviously, this prophecy is about the Master: who else could it be concerning?"

Lucas leaned over to Matthew and whispered: "I see what they mean."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: As usual, I try to work in a dual meaning with my chapter titles. Here we see the adventures of the fledgling believers, and the beginning of the recounting of the Nativity story.)<strong>

**(Lucas the Physician is, of course, Luke. He needed to be introduced in this chapter, since he is believed by many to be the author of the book of _Acts_; which means that he'll be featured a _lot_ in this story.)**

**(As far as the Nativity story, I was a little concerned at first about putting it down in this story. It's been done to death, in a way, and I felt that me retelling an old favorite wouldn't do that much. However, aside from _American Companion_'s "The Night I Saw the Messiah Born", I haven't seen many other _really_ good Nativity-based stories [if you happen to know any, please share]. Lastly, it didn't dawn upon me until I put it here in this story that Miriam [aka. Mary, to you Greek-lovers] was just as much of a champion of faith as Noah, Moses or Abraham. Think about it! She was told by Gabriel that she would bear a child in a manner completely unnatural, but not only that, but this child would also be the salvation of her people and, at the same time, potentially destroy the foundations of her faith. Now if it didn't take faith for her to go through with that, knowing that she would have nobody in whom to confide in because nobody would believe her, or what they would do if they knew [remember how they treated Joshua when He called Himself the Son of God?], I don't know what else could have done it. [oh, and that last bit of Gabriel's was modified from the Zachariah story: he must have introduced himself to Miriam or else we wouldn't know that it was the same one, just my guess].)**


	3. Pentecost

**(AN: I refer you once again to _Joshua_ for what I think regarding this miracle.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pentecost<strong>

_Shavuot, 31 AD_

Over the next several weeks, the fledgling group of believers made the Upper Room their natural gathering house. Its owner, a woman named Miriam, who was mother to John Mark, by now was a believer and welcomed the believers gladly into her home.

They remained here for many days, waiting for the coming of the _Ruach HaKodesh_ as had been promised them. For, they remembered, one of the last things Joshua had told them was to wait for the out-pouring. Yet still they waited, for they did not know when it could come, or in what matter it would come to pass. So they gathered in prayer, unceasing prayer, for many days, until the festival of the _Shavuot _had come.

Suddenly, all the windows were thrust open. A great wind blew through the windows and into the Upper Room. It roared in their ears, even as the sound of a mighty whirlwind. Then a gust of flame, floating upon the wind, blew into the room. It burned nothing, but seemed to dissipate as tiny flickering tongues of red fire, that danced for a moment above the heads of all those in the room. As suddenly as it had appeared, the wind and the fire were gone, and all was quiet in the Upper Room.

"I'm going outside!" James, the brother of John, abruptly stated.

"I'm going with you!" Philip added.

"Wait, please!" Miriam, the owner of the house, interjected. "What has suddenly come over you?"

"There are people out there," James said. "From all corners of the world, come to Jerusalem for the _Shavuot_."

"We have to tell them the good news!" Simeon added.

With that, James and Philip took off down the steps and out the door. Behind them, Miriam of Magdala, young Stephen, even old Nathanael, took up the rear. One by one the inhabitants of the room began to file out, with Matthew, Lucas and Peter at the rear.

Once outside, James approached a group of people who, by their clothes, were from Crete.

"_érchontai akoúsoun ta kalá néa tou Iisoú!_" he said to them.

Simeon walked over to a group of Israelites who lived in Rome and said to them: "_Audi Iesu venerunt evangelii!_"

Philip found his way to a small group of Parthians and addressed them: "գալիս ենք բարի լուրը Հիսուսի"

Likewise Nathanael approached another group, whose faces were shrouded in their hoods and addressed them likewise in their own tongue: "تأتي سماع أنباء طيبة من يسوع"

As others began to disperse and address other groups of pilgrims, Peter turned to Matthew.

"Is this what it's like, Levi?" he asked.

"What what's like?" Matthew returned.

"When you realize that the word of the prophets is being fulfilled before your very own eyes?"

Matthew smiled, looking upon the glorious chaos that was arising, as Judaeans spoke to their foreign kin in their own unique languages. "Every time, Peter. Every time."

Unfortunately, the tumult also attracted several others, natives of Jerusalem, who looked not so approvingly on the proceedings.

"Damn drunken Galileans!" one said. "Shouldn't be allowed to profane the sacred _Shavuot_ with their babbling!"

Hearing this, Peter found a place to stand up and addressed the people of Jerusalem.

"Good people," he began. "Please, have patience with us. We are not drunk." He pointed then to the sun. "It's still morning." This elicited scattered laughter from several among the crowd of Jerusalem.

"What you see here, sons of Israel, people of Jerusalem, is the fulfillment of the Word of _HaShem_...of **JEHOVAH**, which He spoke to the prophet Joel: 'And it shall come to pass, thus sayeth the **LORD**, that I shall pour out the _Ruach HaKodesh_, My Spirit of Holiness, upon all flesh: your sons and daughters will prophesy, your young men will dream dreams and your old men shall see visions. Even upon your servants, male and female, I shall pour out My Spirit. And I shall show forth wonders in Heaven and on earth, ere the Great and Terrible Day of the **LORD**: fire, pillars of smoke, the sun turned to darkness and the moon to blood. And it shall come to pass, that whosoever shall call upon the name of the **LORD** shall be saved!' Now come, hear the good news about Joshua of Nazareth!"

And so Peter walked among the people of Jerusalem, and told them of Joshua. Yet still in the doorway stood John the brother of James, and Lucas the Physician and Miriam the Elder.

"Is this it?" Lucas asked with amazement.. "Is this the coming of the _Ruach HaKodesh_, the promise of the Spirit?"

Miriam nodded.

"You know?" Lucas asked, while John went down to join the others. "But _how_ do you know?"

"I have seen this before," she said. "This jubilant behavior, this...passion for _HaShem_..."

* * *

><p>Fortunately for the young Miriam, it would still be some time before she would begin to show. The only thing that had changed was that she had not bled, and she felt a little light-headed. Yet she knew that this would be the least of her worries; sooner or later, she would have to tell Joseph. He was a good man, a believer in <em>HaShem<em> and a devout and ardent keeper of the _Torah_: how would he respond to this?

He had allowed her to visit Elisabeth, her cousin, for about three months' time. She was grateful, but for more reasons that she outwardly explained. The angel, Gabriel, had told her that Elisabeth was now six months into a pregnancy of her own. It seemed odd, for she was old and had been barren in her youth. Yet Miriam needed something, something to assure her that what she believed was certain.

So it was that she came to their house, in the southern region of Judah. It was a journey of several days, through a beautiful yet rugged country filled with bandits and wild animals. The sight of Zechariah's house filled her with joy, as if she were a little girl, going to visit her favorite cousin with her family.

As she approached the house, a servant-girl approached her and greeted her.

"Where is Elisabeth?" she asked.

"She is indisposed," the maid said. "She hasn't seen anyone in months."

"I'm her cousin," Miriam replied. "She will see me." Then, despite the girl's protests, Miriam made her way toward the house, calling out Elisabeth's name. As she was even at the door of the house, calling out Elisabeth's name, the sound of laughter resounded from inside, and a door was opened. There stood Elisabeth, old and yet with child, with a smile on her face. She saw Miriam, walked out to her and wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"Oh, my dear," she exclaimed. "Blessed are you among women!" She took a step back, and then looked down at Miriam. "And blessed is the fruit of your womb."

Miriam looked quite surprised at this.

"But," Elisabeth laughed again. "Why is it that I should be allowed to be visited by the mother of my **LORD**? Truly..." she placed a hand on her bulging stomach. "...the child within me leaped for joy the moment I heard your voice calling my name!" Miriam smiled again, then Elisabeth embraced her again.

"Blessed is she that believed," Elisabeth said. "For there shall be a performance of those things which were told her from the **LORD**."

**-~-o-~-|-O-|-~-o-~-**

Three months later, and Elisabeth had at last given birth to a son. The ordeal was quite a trial for the old woman, but even more so for Miriam. For she knew that, soon, she would endure this as well. Yet, at last, the pain was through and there was joy at the birth of this beautiful baby boy.

Eight days later, after Elisabeth had undergone the purification after child-birth, according to the _Torah_, the _mohel_ came to their residence to perform the circumcision.

"It is truly regretful," the _mohel_ said. "That _HaShem_ took Zechariah's voice at such an important time. Since there are none others to speak for him, his son shall be given his father's name."

"No," Elisabeth replied, to everyone's astonishment. "He must called John."

"But why?" the _mohel_ replied. "No one from your family or his is known by that name." He sighed. "Somebody get Zechariah over here, see if we can get him to tell us what the name shall be."

So they brought the old rabbi out, and spoke to him both in words and in gestures, thinking he couldn't hear as well as speak. At length he nodded, and gestured for a clay tablet and a stylus. With swift gestures, he inscribed the name _Jehonan_ into the tablet and presented it to the _mohel_.

"No, this can't be!" the _mohel_ returned. "There's nobody in your family with that name!"

"Can't you read? His name is John!"

If they hadn't seen it, none of them, not even Miriam, would have known that it was Zechariah who spoke. He put his hands to his mouth, then laughed aloud. With a smile on his face, he walked over to the _mohel_ and took up his son in his hands.

"Blessed is _HaShem_, the God of Israel, who has redeemed His people and raised up a horn of salvation for us in the house of His servant David! Even the word that He spoke to the prophets since the beginning of the world, that we should be saved from our enemies and from the hand of those who hate us, to perform the mercy promised to our fathers, and to remember the covenant He made with Abraham, that we might serve before Him in righteousness and holiness, without fear, all the days of our lives!" He lifted up the baby in his old, wrinkled hands.

"My child," he said. "You shall be the prophet of the Highest, for you shall go before the face of _HaShem_, to prepare His way, giving knowledge of salvation to His people by the remission of their sins through the tender mercies of _HaShem!_ Whereby the day-spring has visited us from on High, to give light to them that dwell in darkness and the shadow of death, to guide our feet into the way of peace."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So far, not much to say, because I haven't received feedback. It would be helpful, so please...just one click and a few types and that's all [-big smiles-])<strong>

**(We do have our main epic to tell, and so the recounting of the Nativity won't be a main point of the story, and it will tie in to something else that happens in our story, which is why you see either Matthew or Luke in the same scene when Miriam starts retelling her story.)**

**(How did you like my little depiction of the Pentecost miracle? That's how I feel it happened. The languages, Armenian [for Pontus], Arabic [for Mesopotamia] and Greek and Latin, all say pretty much the same thing: "Come, hear the good news of Jesus." I'm not a language scholar, like Tolkien, so I couldn't uproot _all_ the languages used here, and I'm probably off with a few of them. Hopefully you will get the general idea.)  
><strong>


	4. The Good and the Bad

**(AN: Thank you _Carol Molliniere_ for your review; it's nice to know I'm not the only one who likes this story [lol].)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good and the Bad<strong>

None of them could have foreseen what would happen after the celebration of the _Shavuot_. Daily, people were walking up to the Eleven or to the Seventy and telling them of their desire to be baptized in the name of Joshua the Messiah. Soon the Upper Room became too small to house them all, and the Disciples had to go from house to house among those who believed and minister to them as such.

Early on, many of those who were newly joined to this new movement, called The Cult of the Way by many of the elders of Israel, saw that the Disciples were poor men and women. Therefore, out of the charity of their hearts, many gave them their goods, or sold all that they had and gave the money to them; of a free heart and a free will, as those who built the Tabernacle in the wilderness. These were usually given to Peter, the foreman of the group, who would in turn disperse it to which-ever believer had need, and gave generosly to the poor, orphans and widows.

So it was that one day, as the noon was fast approaching, Peter communed with those in the Upper Room. Many more believers were traipsing through, to deliver their gifts to the Disciples. As this was going on, two men approached Peter.

"I was told," the first, a young man, said. "That this is where I should come to find Simeon, who is named Peter, of the Way."

"I am Peter," the disciple nodded.

"My name is Joseph, a Levite from Cyprus," the young man said. "I heard some of the fellow believers preaching of Joshua, and my heart was moved by what was said." He presented a sack bulging with denarii, and placed it at Peter's feet. "Please accept this gift, it's all I have."

"Do not be afraid, Joseph of Cyprus," Peter said. "For you shall receive consolation from the **LORD** because of this gift. Barnabas I name you, because of this gift. Go in peace."

Barnabas nodded, bowed, then departed. As he was leaving, the second fellow, a handsome looking gentleman, appeared before Peter, and presented a sack of coins as well.

"One hundred denarii," the man said. "The price of my vineyard, to the followers of the Way."

But as the gentleman prepared to leave, something compelled Peter to press the gentleman to details regarding this gift.

"Tell me," Peter said. The gentleman paused, awaiting what would come next. "Is this indeed the price of your vineyard?"

"I swear by _HaShem_'s unspeakable name," Ananias replied. "A hundred was all they would give me."

"Tell me this also, Ananias," Peter said, rising to his feet. "Your vineyard, was it not yours before you sold it?"

"Uh," Ananias stammered, a little surprised that Peter knew his name without introduction. "Well, yes."

"And after you sold it, was not the revenue within your power to do with it as you will?" Peter continued.

"I suppose so," Ananias replied. "Look, why does it matter? I gave you the price for my vineyard. Every last denarii of it!"

"Why has Satan convinced you to deceive the _Ruach HaKodesh_?" Peter said at last. "For certainly, you sold the vineyard for six hundred denarii, and have kept the majority of the revenue for yourself. Yea, your deception was not before men, but before God Himself!"

Immediately, Ananias collapsed to the floor. Gasps rose from those assembled here, and many, fearing to touch a dead thing, stepped back in shock. Peter summoned John and told him to find a group of grave-diggers who could be hired. He then deposited the one hundred denarii that Ananias had given him to John, telling him to pay the grave-diggers with it.

"A hundred's a bit much for just one person," John said.

"I fear we have not seen the end of wonders for this day," Peter replied.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the deed had been done and Peter and John were now preparing to go to the Temple for the hour of prayer. The rest of the gifts had been delegated to the others, since they were now to be preaching and praying. Just as they were almost ready, the door opened below and a woman in blue robes approached Peter.<p>

"Good day, sir," she nodded, keeping her eyes averted. "I am Sapphira, wife of Ananias. He left the house this morning, telling me that he was coming here, but he hasn't returned."

Just then, the same inclination that Peter had before suggested once again...

"Were you privy to the sale of his vineyard?" Peter asked.

"Well, yes." she returned.

"Tell me truthfully now," Peter said. "When Ananias sold the vineyard, did he receive one hundred denarii for his sale?"

"Yes, that was what he received." she replied.

The door below rang with the sound of knocking, and Peter sighed.

"Why is it," Peter asked. "That you both have agreed to tempt the Spirit of **JEHOVAH**?" He pointed down to the door. "Behold, the feet of those who have buried your husband are now at the door: they will carry you out."

In a macabre repetition of the dreadful events of the morning, Sapphira fell down before Peter's feet and rose no more. John ran to the door and found that, indeed, the grave-diggers had returned. Peter directed them to the body, then left with John in tow.

* * *

><p>The Temple of Jerusalem. Built by Herod the Great, father of tetrarch Herod Antipas, it stood at the heart of the city of Jerusalem. Within, the sacred furniture of the Temple had been rebuilt from the destruction and capture by Babylon, save for one: a torn purple veil revealed to the priests and cohenim that it was gone from them.<p>

Outside, the grandiose structure still inspired something of the awe that had gripped the Queen of Egypt when she saw Solomon's Temple - a thousand times greater than this one. Indeed, many Gentiles came to look upon the Temple, whether out of curiosity or because they felt in themselves a desire to believe in He-of-the-Unspeakable-Name. Yet, according to the Torah and the rules of cleanliness, there were barriers set about the Temple courtyard. The Temple itself was reserved for the cohenim, the priests, while the court closest to the Temple could be accessed by any faithful son of Israel. Outside of this court, women could gather, and beyond that was the court of the Gentiles, where everyone else could get as close to the faith of Israel as they were allowed.

Yet, to enter any of the courtyards, there was the great gate of the Temple: the Beautiful Gate. Hither Peter and John came, where they would enter in to the Temple for prayer.

"Good sirs, I beg you!" they heard a voice address them. Looking about, they saw no one, until John pointed to the side of the gate. "Spare a few coins for a lame beggar? I've been this way since birth, otherwise I would work if I could. Please, may _HaShem_ bless you."

Peter knelt down to look the lame man in the eyes.

"Look at us, friend," he said. "We have neither gold nor silver, but we will give you what we do have." He held out his right hand to the lame man, who was looking eagerly at John and he. "In the name of the Messiah, Joshua of Nazareth, stand up and walk."

After a moment's hesitation, where the lame man was probably wondering if this was a cruel joke or not, seeing the honesty in Peter's eyes, took his hand with his hand. In one sudden movement, Peter pulled him up to his feet. His feet, they were holding steady! His legs were not crooked but straight. The formerly lame man was now laughing, and suddenly made three jumps for joy.

"Praise _HaShem_!" he cried out. "Holy is His Name for all the ages!"

He took off from the spot, as fast as his new-found living legs could take him, jumping when his joy was too great for walking, and shouting off praises to God with every other breath. Peter and John, meanwhile, stood in the center of a group of people who were looking at them with profound awe.

"What?" Peter asked, a smile half on his face. "Do you think it was by some power of our own that yonder man was healed? No, people of Israel, the power of **JEHOVAH** works through us, through faith in the name of Joshua." Many gasped at the hearing of the name of the **LORD**.

"The God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob has glorified His Son Joshua, the same who was condemned in this very building," John said. "By the very elders of Israel, the Holy One was denied and a murderer was preferred over Him. Yea, and delivered Him up to the Gentiles who killed Him, yet God has raised Him from the dead: behold, we are witnesses of this."

"Verily, people of Israel," Peter continued. "I perceive that what you did to Him was out of ignorance, even so, it has been fulfilled through Him, what the prophets of old spoke, concerning His suffering. For as far back as Samuel the Prophet and those who came after him, they have prophesied of the coming prophet that Moses promised your fathers. Indeed, it has all been about these things. Repent and be baptized, that your sins may be blotted out for the coming of the **LORD**!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Peter and John were being ushered into the presence of the Pharisees. They had spent the night in the dungeon of the Sanhedrin for their preaching, and now they were to be presented to the judges, just as Joshua had fore-warned them would happen.<p>

"Don't be afraid," John said to Peter, as they were being led out of their holding cells. "He told us what to do in this situation."

"Oh?" Peter asked. "And what was that?"

"Don't worry," John replied simply.

"'Don't worry?'" Peter replied with surprise.

"Right," John nodded. "He'll tell us what to say, we don't need to worry."

They were brought out now before the Sanhedrin, in the very same place where Joshua had been tried. Even those assembled - Annas, Caiaphas, Alexander, Gamaliel, John and Simeon - had been present at Joshua's trial. Fear gripped at their hearts as they were brought forth before these people, many of whom had personal grudges against Joshua for the sin He had rebuked that had been in them.

"Galileans," Caiaphas stated, looking upon them with a condescending glare of one who thinks himself speaking to an ignorant simpleton. "By what power, and in whose name, did you heal this lame man?" He gestured to the man who sat at the Beautiful Gate, who stood now to one side of the Pharisees.

At length, Peter found the words to speak, though not from himself.

"Elders of the Sanhedrin," he said. "If we are to be judged this day, because we have wrought good, let it be known that it was through the power of the Messiah, Joshua of Nazareth, who was killed by this council and raised from the dead by _HaShem_, that this man was made whole. For He is become the stone that was rejected by the builders, even that which is made the corner-stone. For there is salvation in no other name save for His."

The Sanhedrin murmured among themselves, then called for a recess. Peter and John remained in the council chamber under guard. The minutes seemed like hours as they waited, wondering if they were to die for the testimony of Joshua the Messiah so soon?

Not but ten minutes later, the Pharisees returned, their faces resolute as they assembled themselves in their seat of judgment.

"Men of Galilee," Caiaphas began. "It is true that a great miracle has been done this day. However, the name by which you claim your miracle was accomplished is anathema! Therefore it is the judgment of this council that you be released immediately. Howbeit we solemnly warn you to never preach or heal in the accursed name of Joshua of Nazareth!"

"Should we obey the command of _HaShem_ or yours?" John asked. "Judge for yourselves which is better."

"We speak only of what we have seen and heard." Peter added. "We cannot help ourselves."

A murmur echoed among the Pharisees, after which they released the two, warning them once again to never speak of Joshua again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well, that's about that. More updates to follow shortly)<strong>


	5. Give it Time

**(AN: One of the reasons for going back and fixing up _Joshua_ is for continuity's sake. In orthodox Judaism, which the people of Israel kept in the 1st century, the name of God is not spoken. The word _HaShem_, meaning "the name", is used in some cases. This is prevalent in this story, and I feel like going back to _Joshua_ and changing that [I had them use the nonsense word _godeshem_, akin to the actual nonsense word _AdoShem_, which is also used as a euphemism for the name of God]. Should I go back and fix that, or is _Joshua_ good as it is?)**

**(Here we get to see a cameo from a believer introduced in_ Joshua. _Can you guess who it might be?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Give<strong> It Time<strong>**

_c. 32 AD_

It is said that after doing something repeatedly for a large amount of time, the effect is supreme and utter annoyance. Such was the case for the Sanhedrin of Jerusalem. This would be the second time that followers of the Cult of the Way would be brought before their "esteemed" council, but it would not be the second time they were presented with _that_ problem.

About the time after _Shavuot_ last year, the followers of The Way began to preach in the Temple and in the lesser synagogues throughout the city and in the surrounding towns. The Sanhedrin sent their guards to put them into the prisons, hoping that a few nights in chains would bind their loose tongues. But the very next morning saw those same people back in the court of the Temple, preaching about Joshua the Messiah and the Kingdom of Heaven.

They made inquiries, and found that the dungeon was still sealed, the guards still at their posts: it was exactly as it had been left the previous night, save that the prisoners were not in their cells.

And so it was that Peter and John were once more brought into the presence of the High Priests.

"Simeon Bar-Jonah," Caiaphas said, with thinly veiled contempt. "Alias, _Keiphah_. John Bar-Zebedee: were you two not explicitly abjured _never_ to preach the word of that blasphemer in the streets of Jerusalem again?"

"Yes, sir." John nodded.

"Yet you seem determined," Annas added. "To fill Jerusalem with your _common_, unholy teachings and therefore bring the blood of this blasphemer down upon our heads!"

"Is it better, my lords," Peter asked. "To obey the command of _HaShem_ or the command of men?"

The grumbling of the council made it known to Peter and John that the opposition could not refute what they had said.

"Verily," Peter repeated. "The power of _HaShem_ brought back from _Sheol_ He whom you crucified. Indeed, _HaShem_ Himself exalted Him to His own right hand, that He might bring Israel to repentance and forgive her of her sins. We are merely witnesses, as is the _Ruach HaKodesh_, which is given freely to all those who obey _HaShem_."

This brought even more grumbling from the council, even shouts and threats hurled down at Peter and John. At length, Simeon rose from his seat and pointed down at them with fury in his eyes.

"How _dare_ you!" he roared. "These men claim that _we_ do not obey _HaShem_!"

"Stupid fishermen are more faithful to _HaShem_ than _we_," added Alexander. "The _cohen_, the Pharisees, the appointed shepherds of Israel? Stone them!"

"My brothers, wait!" Gamaliel, one of the Pharisees, stood up, with hands spread apart, before the council. "Let us think for a moment before we act. I'm sure you all remember the Bastard, whom many believed to be the Messiah: where is he now? And, those older than I will remember, thirty-three years ago, Judah of Galilee lead the zealots in opposition against Rome. If memory serves, he was killed and his followers deserted his cause. And what about that other Judah, who led four hundred men out into the desert: they all died and his cause came to nothing!"

"Where is this leading, brother Gamaliel?" Caiaphas asked with annoyance. "Get to the point!"

"Supposing these men _are_ servants of _HaShem_," Gamaliel said, indicating to Peter and John. The Sanhedrin began to shout and ridicule the statement as preposterous, yet Gamaliel held his hands up once again and Caiaphas called order, giving Gamaliel the floor again.

"As I said," Gamaliel continued. "If these men are not of _HaShem_, we need not worry, for their cause will come to naught. But supposing that they _are_, do we really want to fight against the will of _HaShem_?"

Once more, the disorder of the proceedings came out clear as before. And once again, Annas and Caiaphas had to restore order.

"Brother Gamaliel speaks wisdom," Annas said. "These men can go."

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door.<p>

"Rhoda," Miriam said to the servant-girl. "Go see who that is."

"Yes, mistress," the young girl replied, taking off down the stairs and found Peter and John, leaning against the side of the house.

"Come in, come in," she said to them. "The others are upstairs already." They had not taken but a few steps into the house when suddenly John collapsed onto the floor. Poor Rhoda called for help, and from the Upper Room came Stephen and John Mark, along with James and Andrew. James and Stephen approached John and tried to move him, but he groaned in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked Peter.

"We're sore, both of us," Peter said grimly. As carefully as he could, he removed his robe from off his shoulders and let them see his back. It bore the red welts of the reed and the gashes of the cat-o-nine-tails.

"By all that is holy!" Andrew exclaimed, looking at the painful marks on his brother's back.

"No need, Andrew," Peter returned. "I feel..." He paused, thinking for a moment on how he indeed felt inside.

"Well?" James asked. "How _do_ you feel?"

"Humble," Peter said. "That I should be considered worthy enough to suffer for His name."

Moments later, Rhoda came back down from the Upper Room with Lucas behind her. He ushered Peter into the room and joined James and Stephen as they brought John up with him. In the Upper Room, they saw that it was packed once again with everyone - or at least as many as could be crammed into this place. Peter and John were seated with the Twelve while Lucas attended to their wounds.

"I don't think this is the good time for a meeting," Nicanor, one of the believers who was a son of Israel living in Greece, said.

"No," Peter assured him. "You are all here. Say what you will."

"Well," Procorus, another Jew from Greece, began. "You know how we use the money we receive through gifts to the poor and widows. Our widows from our cities get over-looked while the rest of the widows of Jerusalem and Galilee are tended to."

"What would you-_ow!_ What would you have us do?" Peter asked.

"Let our widows be fed and given a bit of coin to sustain them!" Nicanor stated.

"It will mean," John stated. "That our ministry will be neglected."

"Should we neglect our widows then?" Procorus asked sarcastically.

"No, he's right," Peter said. "We cannot do both, and yet we..._ow!_ And yet we must." Gingerly, he rose to his feet and addressed those about him. "We need men of renown, blessed with the _Ruach HaKodesh_, who will minister to our needs while we preach the Gospel of the Kingdom. As you well know, your lot will be the same as ours. So do not choose so lightly, for I doubt you will be spared the same treatment as _ow!_ As we have received for your charity."

Without hesitation, Stephen stood up from those gathered here. "I will do it."

"And I!" Procorus said.

"I as well." a short, bearded man named Timon added.

"Anything for the **LORD**." a fourth named Parmenas resounded.

"I'm with you." Nicanor said.

"Aye!" another man named Philip stated.

"Amen." one of Lucas' group from Antioch, a man named Nicholas, said.

Peter gestured to them that they should come forward. So they did, one by one, with Stephen stepping up to the very front. Though he was not one of the Twelve, he felt that he had a duty to Joshua to fulfill. Perhaps this was it, to minister to the poor, orphans and widows. Not what we would call a _great_ task, but he remembered the words of Joshua:

_The Son of Man came not to be served, but to serve others._

At last, Peter held out his hands, weary though his back was with the whip of the soldiers of the Temple, and placed his hands upon Stephen's shoulders.

"Receive the _Ruach HaKodesh_," Peter whispered, and in his heart, prayed that God, the very One who sent Joshua to them, would be with these men as they were now made His servants.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I bet you can guess what is coming next)<strong>


	6. Stephen

**(AN: If any of you are fans of John Bunyan's _The Pilgrim's Progress_, you will see an obvious influence in this story from that. Therefore, I don't own that either. Now read as one of the first tragedies of our story takes place.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephen<strong>

_34 AD_

So the years passed, and the ministry of the Cult of the Way continued until it became apparent that soon all of Jerusalem, if not all of Israel, would either be dead set for the Gospel of Joshua, or dead set against it.

Regardless of the warnings they had received, and the scourges that followed, the disciples did not relent in their ministry. Yea, after Peter and John had _first_ been arrested, they went into the Upper Room and prayed for help from on High, after which the whole house was shaken and the _Ruach HaKodesh_ came upon them once again. Now they taught with boldness in all of the synagogues, preaching of the coming of the Kingdom of Heaven.

It so happened, on the third Passover after Joshua had been crucified, that Stephen found his way into the court of the Gentiles in the Temple of Jerusalem. He could have gone further, but something beyond his own power compelled him to remain here and speak.

"Behold, people of Israel!" he announced. "And you, sons of Israel from Rome, Cyrene, Alexandria, Cilicia and all of Asia: hear the good news of the Messiah, Joshua of Nazareth. For surely in Him was fulfilled all the things that the prophets have spoken of unto this very day!"

"All things, you say?" one of the Alexandrians queried. "Was He the prophet that Moses foretold?"

"Truly, I tell you," Stephen continued. "Joshua was _indeed_ that very same prophet. For Moses told your fathers, the people of Israel: 'The **LORD** thy God will raise up unto thee a Prophet from the midst of thee, of thy brethren, like unto me: and you shall hearken unto Him. For the **LORD** said: "I will raise them up a Prophet from among their brethren, and I will put My words in His mouth and He shall speak unto them all that I shall command Him."'

"And all the prophets from then, until now," Stephen continued. "Have prophesied of this very same One, who was fulfilled in the person of Joshua of Nazareth."

"I've heard it said, though," one of the people of Roman Jews interjected. "That He claimed to be the son of _HaShem_." He looked up at the sky, expecting some fearful rebuke. When none immediately came, he turned to Stephen.

"Yea, and so it is." Stephen returned. "For did not the prophet Daniel see Him in the flames of Babylon, protecting him and his friends from the wrath of the uncircumcised? More than that, who else has _HaShem_ raised up from _Sheol_ and glorified by placing Him at His right hand forevermore?"

While Stephen continued on, some of those in the crowd departed discreetly. Yet he continued to preach. Several minutes later, those who had departed came again, with a young Pharisee and several of the Temple guards.

"Believe in Him, brothers and sisters!" Stephen continued. "Believe that Joshua is indeed the Messiah and Son of _HaShem_ and be baptized, and you shall be saved from the condemnation that shall surely fall upon this generation!"

"You there!" a voice shouted. Stephen turned to the young Pharisee, not much older than he himself. He was bald, possibly from a Nazarite vow he undertook, and had a beard that was like the blade of a sword.

"It was reported to me," Saul, the young Pharisee, said. "That you have spoken grievous blasphemies against Moses and the _Torah_."

"I can only speak of what I know," Stephen replied. "For I am a witness of Joshua the Messiah." He looked at Saul, and suddenly a smile came upon his face and Saul rose his hand over his own face.

"As are you."

"Liar!" Saul shouted. "He seeks to destroy the _Torah_! 'Hear, O Israel, _HaShem_ thy God is One!' How can _HaShem_ be One and have a son? You speak blasphemy!"

"I heard," one of the libertines of the crowd stated. "That he claimed that Joshua of Nazareth was the prophet foretold by Moses!"

"Blasphemy!" cried Saul. "He seeks to undermine the foundations of our faith!"

"Nay, but Joshua is the fulfillment of all that the prophets have told until now." Stephen continued. For a very brief moment, what had caused Saul to hide his face was revealed: Stephen's face glowed with light.

Saul then set his back on Stephen and turned to the people. "He is Satan come as an angel of light: do not look upon his face!"

Cries were rising up from the crowd. Many were shouting out insidious accusations and insults at Stephen, who did not so much as turn his head to them. His face, however, was set at Saul.

"My friend," Stephen said to Saul. "You are fighting against the urges of God. You oppose the _Ruach HaKodesh_, which is a sin beyond the forgiveness of God. I beg you, for the sake of your own salvation, do not fight against the truth. Believe in Joshua the Messiah and you shall be saved." As if to complete the gesture of goodwill, Stephen placed his hand on Saul's shoulder. In response, Saul turned around and struck Stephen down with his fist.

"Damn you!" Saul shouted. "May _HaShem_ damn you and your blasphemies to _Gehenna_!" He punctuated his curse by spitting directly in Stephen's face. When Stephen did not say anything harsh or hurtful in retort, Saul became angry. His face livid with rage, veins popping out of his neck, he looked up at the crowds and roared at them: "Take him away!"

* * *

><p>Once more in the court of the Sanhedrin, where Peter and John had recently been, and where Joshua Himself had once stood: to this place, dedicated to God and used rather for money and political power, Stephen was brought by Saul and the Temple guards. Outside the people who had been in the courtyard were now at the gates, listening to what would happen. Now they came, the leaders of the Sanhedrin: Annas, Caiaphas, Alexander, John the Pharisee and Simeon. They came first to Saul and congratulated him on his efficiency. Then, having taken their seats, they turned to the accused, looking upon him with spiteful expressions and hate in their bosoms.<p>

"Stephen," Caiaphas said. "You have been brought here, charged with spreading the blasphemous doctrines of your heretic messiah Joshua of Nazareth. It has been reported to us, by various reliable sources, that you deliberately repeated the statement of intolerance and disregard for this great Temple, repeating the lie that your false messiah said by saying that He would destroy the Temple. It is furthermore stated that you, knowingly and deliberately, preached that this same false messiah would destroy the sacred rites of Moses and of the _Torah_!"

Many clamored angrily at Caiaphas' words. Of the Pharisees, they were angry with Stephen for the same reasons they had been angry at Joshua. For those others assembled here, they were angry because their pockets had been filled with gold and their mouths had been given words to speak. Yea, many of these 'various reliable sources' had been well paid-off to bring up false witnesses against Stephen. Caiaphas rose and silenced the crowds with a dramatic wave of his hand, then addressed the accused.

"Do you have any words to speak in your own defense?" he asked. "Or are these accusations against you true?"

Stephen looked up, his face shining just as it had before in the courtyard of the Temple.

"Men, brethren, fathers of Israel," he said to them all. "Harken to my words for a space: _HaShem_, the God of glory, appeared unto our father Abraham, before he dwelt in Haran, and told him: 'Get thee out of thy country, from thy kindred, and from thy father's house, unto a land that I will show thee.' So Abraham left Ur and came into Haran, where his father was buried, and at last into this land where we now dwell. And though _HaShem_ did not give it to him, not so much as a place to land is foot upon, he promised Abraham that, though he had no seed, his children and his children's children would possess the land, after they had been sold into slavery for four hundred years.

"As all of you, I am sure, know all too well, Abraham begot Isaac and Isaac begot Jacob, and Jacob begot the twelve fathers of the Twelve Tribes of Israel. And they were envious of their brother Joseph and sold him into slavery in Egypt, but _HaShem_ was with him, and saved him from all of his trials and made him governor of Egypt, second only to the Pharaoh. Then the time of famine came, and Joseph brought his family to Egypt, where, in due time, they were gathered to their ancestors. Now there arose a new Ph..."

"We need no history lesson!" Annas interjected angrily. "Give us your defense!"

"I beg your patience," Stephen said. "I am almost there." He cleared his throat and then continued. "Now there arose a new Pharaoh in Egypt, one who knew not Joseph and placed the children of Israel in bondage for four hundred years. At this time arose Moses, beloved of _HaShem_, who was raised for three months in his father's house and cast out when the Pharaoh decreed that all male children be killed. Yet Moses was saved and raised in the house of Pharaoh, until he was forty years old and killed the Egyptian overseer, supposing that the children of Israel, his brethren, would understand how _HaShem_ would deliver them by his hand: yet they did not, saying: 'Who made you a prince and judge over _us?_ Do you intend to kill _me_, even as you killed the Egyptian?'

"This same one, whom your fathers and your fathers' fathers refused, saying 'Who made you a prince and judge over _us_?' was then accepted by _HaShem_. He fled into the wilderness to Midian, and dwelt there until he was eighty, after which the summons of _HaShem_ came to him in a burning bush and he was commanded to return to Egypt and deliver Israel. And by the hand of _HaShem_ and His angel, Moses brought the people out of Egypt, and told them that _HaShem_ would bring forth a prophet from out of His people, whom you shall believe.

"Yea, and it was He, this very Joshua the Messiah, that was with the children of Israel in the wilderness, who spake to Moses in Sinai and delivered the _Torah_ unto him." At this, the assembly grew rowdy again. Stephen turned to the elders, his finger raised in righteous indignation in their direction.

"It was He whom your fathers rejected in their hearts, throwing Him from out of their midst and begging to return to the flesh-pots of Egypt! Yet _HaShem_ forgave you, even of the sin of the Golden Calf, and gave you this land to possess, and the Tabernacle of the witness, which went before you in the wilderness. It came into this land with Joshua Bar-Nun in the conquest, and was lost at the hands of the unbelieving sons of Eli, and returned in the days of David the King, beloved of _HaShem_, who longed to build a house for Him. But his son Solomon built the Temple for Him: and yet, _HaShem_ does not dwell in houses or in temples made with hands." Once again, there were cries of anger from the crowd.

"Isaiah said: 'Thus saith the **LORD**: "Heaven is My throne, and the earth is My footstool: where, then, shall be the house, My place of rest, that you could make for Me? For all those things hath Mine hand made," saith the **LORD**.'

When Stephen looked at them now, he seemed angry once more: and it was not the anger of the Pharisees. It was like the anger of a father who, having told his son a hundred times over not to do something, sees with his own eyes a thousand times over that the son directly and deliberately defies his orders.

"But even as Isaiah said, you have rebelled and do resist the _Ruach HaKodesh_, even as your fathers and elders of blessed memory did!"

"How dare you!" Alexander shouted. "You dare blaspheme and insult the name of the elders and sages of blessed memory!"

"Peace be upon them!" the assembly hissed through clenched teeth.

"Which one of the prophets," Stephen continued. "Have these elders and sages, which you place on so high a pedestal of glory, not persecuted and slain? You received the _Torah_ from the voice of _angels_, yet you do not keep it! The prophets told beforehand of the coming of the Just One, and you killed them, and betrayed and murdered Him as well!"

Suddenly, Stephen fell to his knees, looking up at the ceiling of the Temple. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"What now?" Caiaphas roared. "Do you seek to gain the favor of our hearts with your tears of self-piety?"

"I see," Stephen wept in joy. "I see the heavens open: the Son of Man is there!" He smiled, realizing that what he had preached was indeed true. "He is standing at the right hand...of **JEHOVAH**."

Never before had man become like beast so swiftly as in that moment. Annas brayed in hellish fury, Alexander shouted inane sounds with his hands over his ears, and Caiaphas struck Stephen and chewed on him with his teeth, as a dog tears at the flesh of a carcass. Soon others followed, and Stephen was caught up in a sea of pure, unadulterated human hatred. They bit him, they struck him with their fists, they spat in his face, they kicked him to the ground and ran over him.

So a mob of the Pharisees departed from the Temple, beating their chests and wagging their tongues as if they were brute animals filled with madness. In the middle of their wrath was Stephen, being buffeted and struck at every chance they could get. As they made their way, the Pharisees cried out to anyone they passed by: "Blasphemer! Stone him!"

By the time they reached the gates of the city, the mob had grown to a veritable host of people: men, women and children, desirous to slake their beloved human lust for bloodshed and murder. At the forefront of this bloody ordeal, the Pharisees made a ring about Stephen, even as they had around Miriam that day in the Temple three and a half years ago.

"As father of the High Priest," Annas announced. "I shall be the one to throw the first stone!" He walked over to Saul, threw off his coat and tossed it at his feet. Without another word, he threw a stone in Stephen's direction.

"Do it!" Caiaphas shouted to the others. "_HaShem_ wills that this man be put to death for his blasphemy!"

"Joshua, my **LORD**," Stephen said. "Receive my spirit."

"May _Sheol_ receive your spirit, blasphemer!" Caiaphas shouted, throwing two stones one after the other in Stephen's direction. "Do it! For _HaShem_ and for Israel!"

And so the stones came at Stephen. One by one, the people of Israel stood up to take aim at him, throwing their coats at Saul's feet. And one by one, as today, the force evil was let loose upon the wicked hearts of men, that they blasphemed and hurled curses out of the depths of their hearts at Stephen. A pity, they thought, that he can only be killed once.

"Where is your false messiah now?" one shouted, as he threw a stone in his direction.

"Let your weak teacher save you, simple fool!" an old Pharisee claimed with a smile on his face as he cast his deadly missile.

"Curse Joshua and die, scum!"

"Death to all of your kind!"

"Kill him! Kill him!"

Stephen was now on his knees, amidst a hail of stones. Yet he did not curse them, or return their insults with the same. Bruised, broken and bloodied, his face still shone like an angel, as it had in the Temple beforehand. And while these faithless ones, crying out in wanton hatred and reveling in the hellish sewer of their damnable plight, Stephen's eyes were still held up to the heavens.

"**LORD**," he cried, his voice as broken as his body. "Do not lay...this sin...to their charge."

Yet his peace and calm only fueled their rage, and they threw more stones, shouting curses and foul language. At last, one stone struck the right place in Stephen's head. A deafening crunch was heard, and he fell to the ground. His blood lay about everywhere, on every stone that had struck him, and he breathed no more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Upon reading the old King James Version of this portion in the book of <em>Acts<em>, I did believe that when it said the Pharisees "gnashed on him with their teeth" and "ran upon him" meant that they bit and trampled him.)**

**(Yes, I did say refer to bloodlust and the desire to kill as 'beloved human' lusts. Well, just spend any lengthy periods of time around people, especially online, where anonymity means they can be whoever they want to be without fear of judgment or reprisals, and you will see the worst attributes in humanity amplified far beyond the nobler ones.)  
><strong>


	7. Simeon and the Shepherds

**(AN: Horay for this chapter being longer.)**

**(There's a bit in this chapter about Joshua's nativity, probably the most familiar parts of the story, as well as a hint of me changing who Joanna's married to [I think I'll go back to _Joshua_ and fix that.])**

**(This chapter was supposed to be longer, but the last part really didn't fit in with what else was going on here, so it's now a whole chapter of its own. The woman at the well makes a cameo, and [some suppose] Joanna's grandfather, for whom Lucas wrote his Gospel and the Book of Acts, is mentioned. It looks like a Greek name, _theo_- meaning "God" and _phileo_- meaning "love"; in essence, "God-lover".)**

**('If it is wrong to follow Christ for loaves and fishes, how much more abominable is it to make of Him and religion a Trojan horse, to gain and enjoy the world? Such people who hold such are heathens [Hamor and Shechem], hypocrites [the Pharisees], devils [Judah of Issachar] and witches [Simeon].' That was paraphrased, more or less, from _The Pilgrim's Progress_, which is why I have that reference to Judah. Also, it's why I'm a bit miffed at making Christian music: the message may be good, but making music with a good message that people will _buy_? I don't know)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Simeon and the Shepherds<strong>

_34 AD_

The group that now gathered in the hills outside of Jerusalem was large, yet sorrowful. They had come to bury their friend, one of the Seventy and foremost of the appointed deacons of the Way. Those who were here included the Twelve, the sixty-nine, Nicodemus, Joseph of Arimathea, Gamaliel and those others of the priests who were obedient to the faith of Joshua of Nazareth as the Messiah, and many others of their number. In their midst was the body of Stephen, covered beneath a sheet.

"'Remember now thy Creator,'" Nicodemus said, reading from Solomon's _Qoheleth_. "'In the days of thy youth, while the evil days come not, nor the years draw nigh, when thou shalt say, "I have no pleasure in them." While the sun, the light, the moon or the stars, be not darkened, nor the clouds return after the rain. In the day when the keepers of the house shall tremble, the strong men bow themselves, the grinders cease for lack of grist, all those who look out of the windows be darkened, and the doors shut in the streets, when the sound of the grinding is low, and he shall rise up at the voice of the bird and all the daughters of music brought low. Also when they shall be afraid of that which is high, and fears shall be in the way, when the almond tree flourishes and the grasshopper becomes a burden and desire failes, because man goes to his long home and the mourners go about in the streets, or ever the silver cord loosened, the golden bowl shattered, or the pitcher broken at the fountain, or the wheel broken at the cistern, then shall the dust return to the earth as it was: and the spirit shall return unto _HaShem_ who gave it.' Amen."

All were silent, and there were no mourners to add to their grief with hysterical cries of mourning. Some wept, but it was true sorrow that broke their hearts. Stephen was one of the youngest and brightest of them, strong in faith and pure of spirit. The Twelve each took a stone and placed it upon his body, for they were poor and had no grandiose sepulchers to use, and the others followed suit. When at last the body of Stephen was nothing more than a pile of stones, they held council here.

"It is no longer safe to return to Jerusalem," Peter said. "I hear that young Pharisee Saul has been raiding places where we've been known to gather."

"Where shall we go?" Simeon asked. "We can't go to the Gentiles."

Peter said nothing, though he shared Simeon's belief. "No, but there are Jews, sons of Israel, scattered abroad throughout the world. Surely we can go among them and preach the Gospel of the Kingdom. Perchance, so far away from Jerusalem, they might be more accepting."

"What should we do, then?" Andrew asked.

"I say we stay," James said. More than a few heads turned to look at John's brother in shock. "There's still much more work to do. There are still many people living here in Jerusalem who need our help, who need to know the Gospel. We cannot abandon them."

"And how helpful will we be," Thomas asked. "If we're dead like Stephen?"

A grim silence fell over them all, as they pondered his words and what James had said. Their Great Commission stood before them, the last command of Joshua, and yet, to remain in Jerusalem was to invite this kind of punishment on them. This was especially considering the rumors they heard about what Saul had done in the few days after Stephen's death.

"We should stay," Philip said. "But not all of us. Only us Twelve should stay, the rest should go their way."

"No!" Nathanael exclaimed. "We are the ones who were Joshua's witnesses."

"That's why we should stay," Andrew added. "Jerusalem will be enduring the worst persecution, and that's where we should be, helping our brothers."

"But we are the Twelve!" Nathanael said.

"'The greatest among you must be your servant,'" Matthew reminisced. Sensing some rebuke was coming, he held up his hands in protest. "Not a prophecy, but something Joshua told us."

"I remember," James Bar-Alphaeus said.

"So we're staying, then," Thaddaeus stated. One by one, nods from the other Twelve affirmed this.

"But what about Miriam?" John said, indicating to Miriam the Elder, who stood behind him. "She's not one of the Twelve, she needs to return to her home."

"Why?" Miriam queried. "If I start speaking from the _Ruach HaKodesh_ about Joshua, I won't be any safer there than in Jerusalem."

"Besides," John said at last. "He...He put her into my charge."

"Who did?" Peter asked.

John became suddenly solemn, looking towards a certain skull-shaped hill some ways distant from the spot where they now stood.

"The Master did," he said at length. "While He was on the cross. He told me that I was to treat her as my mother."

"I remember that," Miriam of Magdala added. "I do too." Joanna confirmed. Salome and Susanna added their confirmation.

"You're torn, brother," James asked. "Between your orders from the Master and our Great Commission?"

Philip, who had not spoken in some time, suddenly raised his hand and joined into the conversation.

"I will do it," he said. "I..." He paused. "I must go to Samaria, that's on the way to Nazareth. I'll take her as far that."

"And then what?" John asked, concern in his voice.

"I will go the rest of the way," Lucas offered. "Nicholas and myself will be returning to Antioch, to share the good news about Joshua the Savior with every one of the sons of Israel there." He turned to John, placing his hand on his shoulder. "We will accompany Miriam to Nazareth. She will be well-cared for, I give you my word."

John nodded, then turned to Miriam and embraced her. Meanwhile, the others began to discuss what they would do next, while Miriam and Philip joined Lucas' group. Several others, also, began, to loiter around their group, hoping to say some last words to Joshua's mother or those in that company.

"May I go with you?" Miriam asked. "The road from Jerusalem to Magdala runs the same as that to Nazareth for many miles."

"As you wish," Lucas nodded.

"And I as well," Barnabas said. "I'm returning to Cyprus by way of Damascus and Caesarea." Lucas nodded.

"Lucas!" another voice called out. Forward walked tall, thin Joanna, who instinctively bowed to Lucas before he reminded her that he did not deserve such worship.

"My mother's father lives in Antioch," she said. "He is known as Theophilus, for his great love of _HaShem_. He is a good man, I doubt not that he will hear and believe the good news about our **LORD**. Please, when you return to Antioch, tell him I am well and share the good news with him."

"Better than that," Lucas said. "You shall come with us and tell him the good news from your own mouth."

Joanna's face lit up, but then fell once more.

"What is wrong, child?" Miriam the elder asked.

She shook her head, dismissing this and then joined herself to Lucas' company, with Matthew joining them late on and Thomas Didymus following on behind. This much being done, they went their separate ways: Lucas' party northward, and the rest of the disciples back to Jerusalem. Little did they know that it would be the last time they would ever see many of those present ever again.

* * *

><p>Several days passed since Stephen had been buried. News quickly came from Samaria, not but the day after Philip had arrived there. People were being baptized by the droves, just as had happened in Jerusalem. When the Samaritans heard about the <em>Ruach HaKodesh<em> being poured out among the believers, they desired this as well. So Philip sent a messenger to Jerusalem that Peter and John would return and pray with them for the blessing of the spirit.

Thus it was that Peter and John arrived in the town of Sychar in Samaria with great rejoicing. Never before it seemed possible that those of Judah or Galilee would receive such a warm welcome in Samaria, a land they had once ostracized as if it were as bad as a Gentile leper colony. Peter and John saw, as they were coming into the town, Philip with a group of many people behind them. After greeting Philip again, with a brotherly embrace and a kiss, as was the custom, Peter saw a woman standing next to Philip among the crowd.

"I remember you," Peter said. "You spoke with the Master at Jacob's well."

The woman blushed. "Your memory serves you well, sir," she said. "It was seven years ago. Yet I still believe every word that He told me, and the rest of us." She then invited them back to her house, where Philip had been staying with her and her husband. While they were on their way down to the house, Peter and John spoke with the woman concerning how their city fared.

"To be quite honest," she said. "We never expected brother Philip's arrival. Simeon never said anything about it."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Simeon," she replied. "He is a seer, believed by many to be a prophet of _HaShem_."

"A prophet?" Philip laughed. "A sorcerer more like."

"A sorcerer?" John asked. "But I thought the _Torah_ forbade sorcery."

"It didn't stop Simeon from convincing any who saw him," the woman said. "That he was for real. Even many elders of our town believed he was a prophet."

"Until we came," Philip added. "He was one of the first to be baptized. Perhaps he has changed his..." At that moment, Philip looked about, as if he had been addressed by a still small voice. Then he turned back to Peter and John. "I must leave you now."

"Leave?" John chuckled. "But we just got here!"

"I am being called away," Philip said.

"Is it the _Ruach HaKodesh_?" Peter asked.

"I think it is!" Philip answered, with a smile on his face.

"Then go!" Peter urged. "Don't worry about us. What's begun here _will_ continue. May _Ha_...may God be with you."

"And you as well, Peter!" Philip shouted with ecstasy, then took off south, running as fast as he could. It would be the last time they would ever see Philip.

So at last they came to the woman's house, where they were received warmly and had supper with the woman and her husband. After they had all eaten and were filled, Peter and John led those believers gathered with them in prayer, that the _Ruach HaKodesh_ might be bestowed upon them. While they were praying, a knock sounded at the door. It was opened and while Peter prayed, the sound of a bag of money hitting the floor at his feet was heard. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Simeon the sorcerer, with a staff in his hand and his eyes on the bag he had thrown.

"What is this?" Peter asked.

"Money," Simeon replied.

"What is it for?" Peter queried interestedly.

"I want it," Simeon said. "What you have: the _Ruach HaKodesh_. I want the power to lay my hands on other people and impart this to them. Please! I'll give you money!"

"Damn you and your money!" Peter replied, rising to his feet, and startling those who were praying. All at once, it became clear as to why this sorcerer had done this, why he had accepted the baptism: he was just like Judah.

"How could you think that the gift of _HaShem_ can be purchased with money? Your heart is not right in His sight, therefore you have no part in this gift, neither little nor small!" He pointed his finger down at him. "Repent! Pray to God that these wicked thoughts be forgiven from your heart, for you are in the very gall of bitterness and the bonds of iniquity!"

"Please! Don't let this happen! Please, pray to _HaShem_! Save me!"

For a moment, Peter's indignation was calmed, and he continued in prayer, telling Simeon to give his money rather to the poor. They had much work to do, Peter and John, before their return to Jerusalem.

* * *

><p>When Lucas' group arrived in Nazareth, Miriam learned from Joseph and Judah that James was still in Jerusalem, with the rest of the disciples. They stayed at the house that once belonged to Miriam and Joseph for a while. Of course, the wait did nothing for them, for they soon heard of all that was happening in Jerusalem and how one Pharisee, Saul of Tarsus, was quickly making a name for himself.<p>

"He's on the war-path against any who call upon the name of Joshua of Nazareth," they would say. "Pray to _HaShem_ he won't burn our village down just out of spite."

Yet no harm came to Nazareth, and eventually they began to disperse back to their own lands one by one, until very few remained in the house of Miriam. At last, a day came when they were desirous to depart. Miriam, who felt up to the journey, decided to accompany them as far as Damascus: for she had found in Lucas a good man who believed that Joshua was indeed the Messiah and Son of God. It was good to share with him what she had kept hidden in her heart for now thirty-seven years.

So it was that they found themselves in Damascus, a city as far from what was considered a 'proper Jewish town' as Caesarea was from Jerusalem. Yet there were some here who were sons of Israel, chief among them being Ananias the Elder, a good old man whose faith in the Messiah was no less than his faith in the _Torah_ and in _HaShem_. At his house they stayed and talked far into the night concerning the good news about Joshua. It seemed that they would talk on until morning came!

Some time after midnight, on the last day of their stay at Damascus, Miriam the Elder was on her way to sleep when both Lucas and Matthew appeared.

"Excuse me, most blessed lady," Lucas said. "But we would hear something other of the nativity of our **LORD** Joshua."

She smiled, then consented to their request. While they walked quietly down to the living room, Barnabas, who had been pacing the floor for a while, saw them approach.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know anyone else was awake at this hour."

"Why should you be?" Thomas asked. "You have a big journey ahead of you, tomorrow: from here to Caesarea, and then from there across the sea to Cyprus." At this, Thomas made a face, as if remembering some great storm upon the sea that put horror into his heart.

"I'll not be returning home," Barnabas said. "Not yet, at least."

"Why not?" Miriam asked.

"I don't know why," he replied. "But something tells me that my place is here."

"Is it the _Ruach HaKodesh_?" Miriam asked.

"It may be," Barnabas stated. "Though, it makes no sense. I am not being called to preach, or to heal, only...to stay."

"Sometimes," Miriam replied. "We must do as _HaShem_ tells us, even if it goes against our natural senses."

Matthew marked her sincere and earnest expression when she spoke, yet it was not unmixed with silent pain. "I take it you know this from personal experience?"

She nodded, then took a seat with Lucas and Matthew sitting at her feet. She laughed, for she saw in them something she had not seen in a long while: the earnest desire to learn and understand, the same desire that the young Joshua had as He sat at her feet and heard her tell the stories of the patriarchs, even as she had heard it from her mother and father.

"Now, gentlemen," she said. "Where shall we begin?"

"I remembered," Lucas stated. "That you were with your cousin Elisabeth when John the Baptist was born."

She nodded. "After he was born, I returned to Nazareth, to my betrothed."

"How did he take the news?" Matthew asked.

* * *

><p>The thought had been gnawing at her for the past several days. How would she break the news to Joseph, her betrothed: that she was now bearing a child and yet was still a virgin. It baffled her mind, just trying to imagine how that could have happened: at the very best, he would think her crazy if she told the truth. Yet she could not hide it for much longer: three months had passed and very soon it would be impossible to hide the fact that she was with child.<p>

She came to his shop, where he was busy with his carpentry. She waited until he saw her standing there and threw aside his tools.

"Miriam," he said with a smile. "I thank _HaShem_ for your safe return. How is Elisabeth?"

He continued on with the stool he was carving, while Miriam told him about the birth of her son.

"Praise be to _HaShem_ indeed," he said, upon hearing of this miraculous occasion. But as he returned to his work, he saw his betrothed with a perplexed look on her face. "What is it? Is there bad news as well?"

Miriam swallowed. "Three months ago," she said. "An angel appeared to me. He told me that Elisabeth was with child."

"Is that why you went to see her?" Joseph asked. She nodded. "Then what is wrong?"

Then at last she said it. "I am with child, Joseph."

He turned around swiftly, with a look on his face as if he had been suddenly struck. Miriam noticed that his hands were shaking ever so slightly: she feared what might come next.

"_HaShem_ save me!" he muttered, a hand passing over his face.

"Joseph, listen..."

"What happened?" he asked, fear rising in his voice. "Were...were you raped?"

Miriam looked a little shocked at the word, but shook her head. "No, the angel of _HaShem_ told me, that I was to bring forth this child."

This didn't seem to make things any easier for Joseph.

"Please, listen to me..." Joseph took a step back, and Miriam guessed what this could mean. "By _HaShem_'s holy name, I am as pure as from my mother's..."

Joseph laughed uneasily. "It's true." she said. "Whether you believe it or not."

"You know what's going to happen?" he asked, turning to face her again. "When word of this gets out. I...I cannot lie to _HaShem_ and claim that it is my own child..."

"But it isn't..."

"Then who's is it?" he asked. "A Roman soldier's?"

"No," she returned. "The angel said that..." She paused, fearing how he might respond, or perhaps out of awe for what this meant. "...that this child will be called the Son of _HaShem_."

Joseph looked very shocked at this. "Not so loud!" he hissed. "They'll stone you for sure if you say that." He breathed heavily, his hands over his face that was now growing red. Miriam feared what might happen next: she had told him the truth, and now it was _his_ choice what to do with her now. Slowly his breathing became more regular and he turned back to her.

"I'll put you away secretly," he said. "You were a good woman, Miriam: you deserve as much."

Was this more welcomed, or perhaps more frightening, than what she had expected him to do? A secret divorce meant that her family, at least, could be spared for a while the public shame of their daughter being accused of adultery and then stoned to death. It wasn't the worst he could have done: she had heard of some husbands who had thrown their wives out of their houses for less.

"I'll talk to the rabbi tomorrow morning," he said, though his eyes were not upon her as he spoke. She nodded, then went her way. Walking a little ways farther from his shop, she sat down, overwhelmed with emotions, and wept. The future seemed bleak and hopeless, and all because she had done as _HaShem_ desired of her.

**~-~|-|O|-|~-~**

The morning finally arose across Nazareth. For Miriam Bat-Joachim, it offered little hope. At last, a knock sounded at the door of her home. Her parents opened the door and saw her betrothed, Joseph, standing there, wishing to speak with her. She walked out to meet him, but saw nobody else was with him, not even the rabbi.

"Joshua."

Miriam turned her gaze up to Joseph: it was he who had said those words, yet it seemed so surprising that he should say them.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The child," Joseph said. Only then did she notice that his face was much softer than the day before. "That is to be His name, isn't it?"

"How did you..." she began.

"An angel appeared to me," he said, keeping his voice low. "He said that the child inside you is not of man, but of the _Ruach HaKodesh_." She began to sob, to weep for joy. Joseph wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Do not weep, Miriam. All will be well."

* * *

><p>Matthew fought the urge to speak out during the story, for what he had heard was amazing. Even now he wished that Isaiah could be alive today, to have seen with his own eyes the fulfillment of the word of the <strong>LORD<strong> as it had happened.

"One thing that baffles me," he finally said. "I-I wish there were a more concrete way to explain this, for those yet in Jerusalem and in Israel who must needs know this truth. I can assume, then, that Joshua was born and raised in Nazareth: how then is He the Son of David, the Messiah, who is to come of the line of David?"

"Joseph told me," Miriam said. "That his father told him that he was descended, father to son, from the family of the kings of Judah. It didn't mean much, until the census was carried out."

"I remembered," Matthew stated. "My father told me about how he had to relocate for that. I'm sure you and your family had to as well?" he asked, turning to Lucas, who nodded silently and then turned to Miriam.

"It was insane!" she commented. "There I was, as big as a cow, and having to travel with Joseph all the way to Bethlehem for this accursed census."

"Did you say Bethlehem?" Matthew and Lucas asked at the same time.

"Joseph claimed to be descended from the line of the kings of Judah," she continued. "Who bore their ancestry to David the King, who was born in Bethlehem."

"'But thou, Bethlehem Ephrathah,'" Matthew quoted. "'Though thou be least among the thousands of Judah, yet out of thee shall He come forth unto Me that is to be ruler in Israel: whose coming has been of old, even from the days of eternity.'"

Lucas said nothing, but turned back to Miriam. "Please, continue."

"Apparently," she said. "A lot of people from Judah were there in Bethlehem that night, because all the inns were filled. One man let us stay in his stable, hardly the place to have a child born. However, that wasn't even the craziest thing about that night..."

* * *

><p><em>Son of God<em>.

It seemed so insane from the very start, and it didn't seem any more credible now. Would not the Great _HaShem_ rather ordain to have His son born in a place of greater honor than a stable, smelling of goats, cattle and _sheep_? A place befouled and smelling like this did not seem an appropriate place for the Son of the Almighty. Were there many in Israel waiting for the coming of the Messiah? Why, then, was He to come first to these two peasants from Nazareth...and born in Bethlehem of all places?

All of those were utter trifles, compared to what was now before their eyes. Miriam, who knew that her child was not of the flesh but of God, was both awed and humbled: _HaShem_ had indeed favored her, that she might hold in her arms the child who was His Son. Emmanuel indeed.

Yet it was not to be that she would have much peace, after the long night of her painful labors. Weary though she was, and chilled by the cool autumn air, and though she yearned for sleep, it would not happen. For as she laid upon the dry straw in the stable, one hand over the child lying in the manger beside her and her own eyes began to grow heavy, Joseph nudged her awake.

"Someone's coming," he said, taking his staff in hand.

"Peace be with you!" a voice cried out from the darkness. "Tonight is a blessed night!"

"And with you, as well," Joseph returned. He needn't ask them who they were: he could detect the smell even from where he sat in the mouth of the cave, next to Miriam.

"_HaShem_ is indeed good!" another voice added.

"Good sir," the first voice said. "Can you tell us if there is a child here?"

"Lying in a manger!" added a third voice.

"Why do you seek this?" Joseph asked.

"Please," the first one said, stepping forward to reveal himself: a shepherd from the hills. "We mean no harm. We were told to come here, by an angel of _HaShem_!"

At this, Joseph's guard was let down just a little.

"We were in the hills above," another added. "Taking care of our sheep, when a shining one appeared before us. Gave us quite the start, it did."

"He told us not to be afraid," the second voice continued. "That he had good tidings of great joy for all people."

"'For,' said he," the third shepherd said, stepping forward. "'Unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior: the Anointed **LORD**!'"

"And then, oh, you should have _seen_ it!" a fifth announced joyfully. "It seemed as though the sun came down at night, there were so many angels! A thousand upon ten thousand all saying: 'Glory to _HaShem_ in the Highest, and on earth peace and goodwill toward men.'"

"So we came here," the first said. "In search of the child. For the angel gave us a sign to look for Him by: he said that the Messiah would be a baby wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger." Miriam reached down into the manger, where animals had once eaten, and brought the child up in her arms to the astonishment of all those present. The shepherds, for such they were, if the only token of their trade was their smell, all but worshiped the newborn babe, whose name was Joshua...the Son of God.

* * *

><p>"What an incredible story!" Lucas exclaimed. Matthew said nothing: he was too busy running the prophets through in his mind, trying to find a fulfilled prophecy in what he had just heard.<p>

"I have told no one of what happened those days," she replied. "Until now."

"Oh, don't worry," Lucas said. "I believe what you said to be true."

She smiled, then departed for the hour was late and they were, all three of them very weary.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Barnabas needs to be in Damascus, though John needs to appear there also, to be at Miriam's side [he doesn't do much between Samaria and Patmos, so yeah, he needs to follow her]. I'm going with the 'went to Ephesus' hypothesis, though I think it's rather odd that some say that Miriam died three days or even eleven years after the Ascension. Personally, I think that she was between 12 [the age of <em>bat-mitzphah<em>] and 20 when she bore Joshua, which would make her about forty-nine at the least and fifty-seven at the most at this time.)**

**(In my roughest of rough drafts of _Joshua_, which included a full-fledged Nativity story****, Joseph was a lot _less_ nicer than some believe. I don't know, maybe that was just projection, but after a while, I felt that 'a just man' wouldn't be like an Aryan a-hole like my own father, so I had to rewrite Joseph, make him a bit more likeable.)**

**(What do you think so far?)  
><strong>


	8. Isaiah

**(AN: Originally part of the last chapter, but removed to make it a small yet independently important chapter of its own. You'll start to see Greek popping up here, so be ready for the change.)**

**(Also, there is a portion of this story that is missing from most modern translations of the Book of Acts. Can you guess which one it is?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Isaiah<strong>

_34 AD_

"Someone's coming, my lord!" one of the man's servants said. Sure enough, the tall, well-built Ethiopian man looked up from the scroll in his hands and saw the form of a local approaching him down the desert road that led towards Gaza. He knew he was a local by his clothes and his hair and beard, which were unshaven and curly.

"Halt!" one of the servants of the Ethiopian man called out to the stranger in Greek. "You stand before Imam, High Treasuer of Her Royal Majesty Candice, Queen of Ethiopia."

"Really?" the Jewish man said with a smile on his face. "That's exactly the one I've come to see!" With haste, he made his way towards the chariot and addressed himself to the Treasurer.

"My lord," he said. "What brings you to Jerusalem?"

"I am on my way back to my homeland," Imam the Treasurer said. "After attending your Passover."

"What is that you're reading?" Philip asked.

"It is a scroll," Imam said. "Of the Hebrew prophet Isaias."

"You can read Hebrew?" Philip queried again.

Imam nodded. "I am a eunuch: there are precious few things in this life that have meaning to me anymore. One of which is the search for knowledge and truth."

"Much truth can be learned from reading the prophets," Philip said, nodding to the scroll of Isaiah. "Do you understand that?"

"The prophet speaks in riddles," Imam replied. "And I am not as familiar with this certain text as others. How can I divine it's meaning without a scholar's hand to guide me?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Philip asked. "I've heard the _Torah_ read hundreds of times, it's practically second nature to me." Imam handed Philip the scroll. Unfurling it upon the arm of the chariot, Philip placed his finger at the top far left corner of the page and began to read:

"'Who hath believed our report? And to whom is the harm of _HaShem_ revealed? For He shall grow up before Him as a tender plant, a root out of a dry ground. He hath no form nor comeliness, and when we should see Him, there is no beauty that we should desire Him. He is despised and rejected of men; a man of sorrows and acquainted with much grief: and we hid, as it were, our faces from Him, in that He was despised as we cared not. Surely He hath borne our griefs and...'" Philip paused for a moment, blinking back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"'Surely He hath borne our griefs, and carried our sorrows: yet we did esteem Him stricken, smitted of _HaShem_ and afflicted. But He was wounded for our transgressions, He was bruised for our iniquities, the chastisement of our peace was upon Him, and with His stripes we are healed. All we, like sheep, have gone astray, turning each and every one into his own way, and _HaShem_ hath laid on Him the iniquity of us all. He was oppressed and afflicted, yet He opened not His mouth: He is brought like a sheep to the slaughter. Even as a lamb is mute before her shearers, so He opened not His mouth. He was taken by reason of prison and judgment, but who shall declare His generation? For He was cut off out of the land of the living: for the transgression of My people was He stricken. And because He did no violence, His grave was made with the wicked. Yea, because no deceit was in His mouth, He was buried with the rich in His death.

"'Yet it pleased _HaShem_ to bruise Him; He hath put Him to grief: when thou shalt make His soul an offering for sin, He shall see His seed, He shall prolong His days, and the pleasure of _HaShem_ shall prosper in His hand. He shall see the travail of His soul and shall be satisfied: by His knowledge shall My righteous servant justify many, for He shall bear their iniquities. Therefore I will divide Him a portion with the great, and He shall divide the spoil with the strong, because He poured out His soul unto death, and because He was numbered with the trangressors and bore the sins of many, and made intercession for the transgressors.'"

At this Philip became suddenly enlightened, and had in his heart what he esteemed happened in the heart of Matthew every time.

"But what does it mean?" Imam asked. "Does Isaias speak of himself or someone else?"

"Friend," Philip said, in the common tongue. "This is about the Christ, Jesus of Nazareth. He, who is the Son of God, was despised and rejected by His own people and crucified. Yet He opened not His mouth, and..." He realized. "...and He told us that He would build up..." He put his hand to his chest and muttered: "This temple." Seeing that the eunuch was interested, Philip continued. "He-He told us this since the beginning: that God loved the world so much that He gave His only begotten Son. Whoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life! Ever since then, we have taught others to believe and to be baptised!"

"Look!" Imam said. "There's an oasis nearby. What else hinders me from being baptized?"

"If you believe with _all_ your heart," Philip said. "You may indeed be baptised."

"I believe," Imam said. "That the one Isaias spoke of in this scroll, Jesus the Christ, is the Son of God."

With a smile on his face, Philip leaped off the chariot and waited for the eunuch. He walked off and summoned his attendants before him. After giving them instruction to take care of the chariot and the horses, he removed his jewelry and followed Philip, who had now waded out into the middle of the oasis. Imam walked out and joined with him.

"Brother," Philip said. "You are about to enter into the new covenant of Christ. Answer me this: do you believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God?"

"With all my heart!" Imam said, taking Philip's hand in his own.

"Then in the name of the Father," Philip said, placing his arm around the eunuch's arm. "And of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, I now baptize you into the new covenant." Quickly he placed his hand over the eunuch's face, then with the arm that had been on his shoulder, he emersed him in the oasis.

Imam came up, hands raised and the praise of God on his lips. Casting his eyes about, this way and that, he saw that only his servants and the chariot were present. The strange Jewish man, who had turned up, explained Isaias to him and then baptized him, was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: <em>Imam<em> is probably a title, but I thought he needed a name more than just 'the eunuch'. Didn't want him to be known only by his status as a eunuch [-snip snip-]. lol, that was wrong)**


	9. Saul

**(AN: Here begins the tale of everyone's favorite Pharisee, and what ho! It will even be the ninth chapter of _this_ story, as it was the ninth chapter of the book of Acts! [-yay!].)**

**(As there are _two_ believers named Philip in the NT, and almost _four_ named James, there are also _three_ people named Ananias as well. I refer to them as 'the rich man' [the one who lied], 'good old Ananias', [the one featured in this story] and Rabbi Ananias [for one who shall appear later].)**

* * *

><p><strong>Saul<strong>

_34 AD_

In the basement of the Temple, beneath the council chambers of the Pharisees, a woman was being tortured. Two guards stood on either side of her, with hands upon her head, holding her face down into a bucket of water. Observing this ordeal was the young Pharisee Saul. After a sufficient time had passed, Saul clicked his fingers at the guards. They brought the woman up, gasping for air.

"Now, Miriam," he said to her. "I am not going ask you again. Where are the Twelve?"

"Why are you torturing me?" she sobbed.

"Wrong answer!" he shouted. He looked at one of the guards, who struck her across the face with his hand so hard that an ugly blackish-blue bruise appeared above her left eye-brow.

"Do you think your husband is going to save you?" he asked. "Cleopah, isn't it? He's not here, he's left you to the wolves. He doesn't care about you, and neither does your heretic messiah!"

"That's not true!" Miriam returned.

"See reason, woman!" Saul returned, putting on a face of earnest piety. "This man violated _HaShem_'s sacred _Torah_! He only received the due punishment for blasphemers! You're only hurting yourself by keeping faith in your dead false prophet."

"He healed the sick," Miriam replied. "He taught the coming of the Kingdom of Heaven. He told us to love our neighbors as ourselves: to turn the other cheek."

"And what good is that going to do you, huh?" Saul asked, slapping her across the right cheek. "We'll just slap the other one, and you'll only be in _twice_ as much pain!" He punctuated his own beloved blasphemies with a fist across her left cheek. He lowered his face into her level, his beard like a sword held just below her throat.

"Why do you hate us so much?" she asked.

"We are doing the commandment of _HaShem_," he returned. "And you are on a sure path to damnation." He then turned to the guards. "Strip her, then beat her with the flails. Use the cat-o-nine-tails, those hurt the worst."

"Whoever believes," Miriam said. "That Joshua is the Son of God, even though they die, yet they shall live!"

"Empty, blasphemous words, you stupid b*tch!" Saul returned. "May as well curse the name of Joshua, your arch-heretic: He won't save you. There will be no going to the bosom of Abraham for you, daughter of Belial. You are going to die down here, and _HaShem_ will spit on your soul for your lies against Him."

"I speak of what I have seen," she continued. "For I am a witness of the good news of Joshua, and have done you no harm."

"Get it over with already!" Saul said to the guards, as he left the corridor. "She's giving me a headache!"

"Stephen never harmed anyone," Miriam continued, speaking to Saul as he left, even as the guards prepared to scourge her. "He was a witness to the truth. Why did you kill him?"

"Make her scream, gentlemen!" Saul announced one last time to the guards. "These cultists think they honor their false messiah by not crying out under torture." He walked towards the steps, but did not leave just yet. He heard the sound of the flail lashing against skin, but all he got was a restrained groan of pain from Miriam: no loud cries of agony. He grimaced, trying to wrap his educated mind on _how_ they could shut off the pains of the body for someone who, obviously, was a blasphemous rebel?

He shook his head, then ascended the steps and walked down the corridor into the council room of the Pharisees.

* * *

><p>"How goes it down there?" Annas asked.<p>

"Praise be to _HaShem_!" Saul cried out joyfully, hands raised to the ceiling. "His noble work is being accomplished! Eight today, with one finally cursing the name of their blasphemer just as he was being stoned to death!"

"What about the one you took down just now?" Annas asked.

"That's the good part," Saul said. "I haven't decided." He then turned to the others gathered here. "How shall this one die, esteemed fathers of the Sanhedrin? Shall we stone her, run her through with our swords, or send her up to the Romans for crucifixion?"

"I have it!" Caiaphas stated. "After she's been well-scourged, we put her up in a basket on the highest roof-top, and let the wasps be her end!"

"Splendid idea!" Saul announced with a smile on his face. "All in favor of the High Priest Caiaphas' solution raise your right hand!" He sycophantically rose his, with many others replying in like manner, or some just out of pure blood-lust. "Very well, gentlemen! Thank you very much for your participation in tonight's execution! Praise _HaShem_, all around!"

"Saul," Caiaphas interjected, approaching him. "I am very proud of your accomplishments. Indeed, you are a man after my own heart, a true son of Israel: see how valiantly you uphold the _Torah_ against blasphemers!"

"All for the greater glory of _HaShem_, of course!" Saul replied, a winning smile across his face.

"Of course, of course," Caiaphas replied. "There have been reports that some of these cultists of the Way have fled north."

"What?" Saul asked. "We can't have those blasphemers poisoning the faithful abroad! Give me leave to go north to bring them back in chains before this court and do unto them as they deserve!"

"Done and done!" Caiaphas exclaimed, presenting Saul with several letters signed by the High Priest. Saul read them aloud.

_The High Priest Caiaphas Bar-Annas, to the synagogues of the sons of Israel in Damascus. That the heretical and blasphemous cult of the Way be rooted out from among the people of Israel, it is therefore the prerogative of every rabbi and _kohen_ of the synagogues in Damascus to seek out any calling upon the name of Joshua of Nazareth - may his name be cursed seventy-times sevenfold greater than that of Hamaan - whether man or woman, and bring them before Saul of Tarsus, Chief Inquisitor of the Temple in Jerusalem. All to the greater glory of _HaShem_._

"I like it!" Saul said. "It's brilliant!" He then leaned in close to Caiaphas and spoke to his secretly.

"I have another idea, one that might help our progress," he whispered. "Have spies come to these cult gatherings and listen to their so-called 'gospels'. Then put them down in paper and alter them, so that what is being told is the _truth_ about their false prophet."

"Namely?" Caiaphas asked.

"That He _didn't_ rise from the dead," Saul added. "That seems to be the main point in their dogma. If He didn't, He's just another man and their whole cult is in vain."

"Brilliant!" Caiaphas hissed. "I should have thought of that myself! Go at once to Damascus with these letters, and we'll set that plan into motion on your return."

"_HaShem_ be with you all!" Saul exclaimed to all those there, hands raised in a V-shape of blessing.

"May _HaShem_ grant that you bring back many blasphemers!" Annas said. "We'll punish the lot of them, and cleanse this scourge from the heart of Israel."

* * *

><p>Many days passed since Saul was given this order. Riding atop a donkey, with three of the Temple guards with him, Saul was making his way down the road to Damascus. For him, he could not get there fast enough.<p>

"The will of _HaShem_," he told the guards, for about the hundredth time. "Must see no delay. We must be swift in our judgment, or else the canker of blasphemy will take root and destroy us all."

"Are you sure, rabbi?" one of the guardas asked.

"I'm the one who knows the _Torah_," Saul replied haughtily. "I have studied _Talmud_ and _Midrash_ all of my life." He scoffed. "From an early age, I knew _HaShem_ did not want me to waste my talents mending tents, like my father before me. No, it was the study of the _Torah_ that I was destined to take up. And take it up I have!"

"Doesn't it concern you," another asked. "That so many people have died, and yet their cult hasn't ended?"

"Maybe Rabbi Gamaliel was right," the third stated. "Maybe, by opposing them, we are opposing _HaShem_."

"Do not besmirch the noble name of Gamaliel," Saul retorted. "By accusations of affirming the lies of these blaspheming cultists! We have waited long enough as it is, with these followers of The Way. I daresay, for all that the people love him and for all of his good council and reason, Gamaliel was wrong. Look back on blessed memory, my friends. Idolatry was allowed to take a foot-hold in the hearts of the people of Israel. Yes, the patriarchs of blessed memory, peace be upon them, believed in _HaShem_ and never doubted Him once, but they tolerated idolatry, perhaps with the same reason that Gamaliel had: if it is not powerful, it will come to nothing! No, it must be cut out from among us before it has the chance to take root."

"But you're talking about women as well," the first asked. "What about their children?"

"They can become orphans for all I care," Saul replied. "If their fathers and mothers are cultists of The Way. Maybe, just to be sure their cult isn't contagious, we should take the children as well. Perhaps we can persuade the parents to see reason after torturing their young ones for a while."

Even as he was speaking and laughing in the merriment of his wicked thoughts, a light shone directly in front of him. It was not the sun, for that was high above and not in the northern sky. The suddenly grew brighter and brighter, until suddenly Saul felt himself thrown from his horse, as if struck by the power of this light. It was so bright that he could not even raise himself up from where he fell, on the gravel road on the flat of his back: so bright, in fact, that he could see nothing else apart from the light.

"Saul," a voice intreated. "Saul, why are you persecuting Me?"

In his mind's eye, he saw the face of Miriam, the wife of Cleopah, as he struck and spat upon it. She did not reply, she was not even angry or spiteful: her face was a vision of perfect peace. He then saw another face, shining like the light that was now upon him, filled with peace even while it was being bludgeoned to death by stones.

"It's hard to kick against the urges of the heart, is it not?" the voice asked again.

"My **LORD**," he asked at last. "Who are you?"

"**I AM** Joshua," the voice returned. "The same One you are persecuting. Rise up and go into Damascus: there you will be told what you must do next."

Suddenly the light faded, and all was blackness.

"Did you hear that?" a voice suddenly cried out, it was one of the guards. "There was a voice speaking, but nobody else was here."

"Look!" the second guard stated. "The rabbi's fallen off his ass! Somebody help him up."

"Rabbi!" the third guard's voice, sounding near at hand, said to Saul. "Stand up."

"Huh?" Saul queried wearily. "What?"

"Hear, take my hand." the guard replied.

"Hand?" Saul asked. "Where is it?"

"It's right here, can't you see it?"

"What's that on his eyes?"

Suddenly Saul cried out in horror. "I can't see! I can't see! Oh, the curse of _HaShem_ has fallen on me! He has taken my sight!"

"What should we do?" another guard asked.

"We have our mission. We should carry it out."

"It's a curse from _HaShem_! We can't show our faces in the synagogues with him in this state!"

"Take me to Damascus," Saul cried out. "For the love of _HaShem_, take me there!"

* * *

><p>Three days later, Matthew and Thomas welcomed John from Jerusalem. He made it known to them that it did not feel right, remaining there while he had his duty to protect Joshua's mother. Lucas and Nicholas had not yet left the city, for the Chief Inquisitor himself was rumored to be in the city, with a warrant for the arrest of those followers of the Cult of the Way.<p>

"Why are we waiting?" Nicholas asked. "We should be half-way to Antioch by now!"

"I feel the _Ruach HaKodesh_ might have something for us to yet do here," Lucas stated.

"What, get ourselves captured and hauled back to Jerusalem in chains?" Nicholas retorted.

"If the Chief Inquisitor had a warrant for our arrests," Matthew stated. "He would have issued it out three days ago, when he first arrived here. Something's keeping him waiting, but what and why?"

Lucas sighed, then turned to Miriam. "Tomorrow, we leave for Antioch. If you would like, John can take you back to Nazareth."

Miriam shook her head. "I want to see what becomes of this gospel."

Lucas nodded, then turned to make sure he had his things in order. Matthew, meanwhile, made his way toward Miriam.

"Excuse me," he said. "I was listening last night, as you told the story of Joshua to Lucas. It was at the Dedication ceremony, and the old man said that Joshua was destined to be the rise and fall of many in Israel. Was that ever fulfilled?"

She sat down and nodded. "After the Dedication, we returned to Bethlehem. By then we had rented a room; it was better than being in a stable. Then one night, a group of noblemen, claiming that they were from the East, came before us. They gave the child gifts: gold, frankenscence and myrrh. It was quite something, that the Son of _HaShem_ would be a light even to the Gentiles."

"So it was foretold of Him!" Matthew returned.

"If He could make kings of the east bow down before Him when He was yet a child," Barnabas stated. "Couldn't He do something about this Chief Inquisitor?"

All eyes and ears turned to the sound of crashing pottery. They looked and saw their host, with eyes looking up to the ceiling. His lips muttered but no words came forth. Lucas, the physician, fearing something had come over him, approached him and waved his hand before his eyes. It was then he discovered that old Ananias was not breathing. He held out one hand, gesturing out into apparent nothingness. Lucas tried to move his hand, but it would not budge.

"But he's the Chief Inquisitor!" Ananias muttered. "He's done us nothing but harm. He's here with a warrant for our arrests!"

His voice fell silent. The others looked on and marveled, unable to move him or contact him.

"Incredible!" John and Matthew said at the same time.

Suddenly, old Ananias stirred and waved his hands before his eyes, saying something about it being very dark in the house.

"Excuse me," old Ananias said to them. "I have to go."

"Where?" Barnabas asked.

"To the house of Judah on the Straight Street of the city!" he returned, hurrying off to get his cloak.

"But that's..." Lucas exclaimed. "That's where the Rabbi Chief Inquisitor is staying!"

"I know!" old Ananias stated.

"You're going to your death!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Wait, you're in no condition to be traveling!" Lucas interfered. "You were just now in a trance."

"I was?"

"Yes! You didn't breathe or move, and you were muttering something."

"I was?" old Ananias repeated. His face then bore an expression of the discovery of some great secret. "It was _HaShem!_"

"But why would he tell you," John queried. "To go to the Chief Inquisitor?"

"I don't know," old Ananias returned. "It-It makes no sense! The voice said it was that of our **LORD** Joshua. He told me that Saul is to be the chosen instrument to proclaim His glorious name to the Gentiles."

"But I thought the good news was for _us_!" Thomas stated.

"Still," old Ananias replied. "The **LORD** has spoken, and I must obey."

Barnabas made a sound of some kind of annoyance, then picked up his own cloak, saying: "Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>It was still the dead of night when Barnabas and old Ananias made their way from his house to the Straight Street. As a native, Ananias knew these streets like the back of his hand and could navigate them, even at night. It was necessary that they go by night, for they were still in danger. The Cult of the Way was considered heretical; the very person they were visiting was, perhaps their greatest enemy: it was as if <em>HaShem<em> had asked the zealots to go to Rome and meet with Caesar on a mission of peace. Precaution had to be made, so they came at night, as soon as the vision had come to old Ananias.

They found the door and Ananias knocked upon it. Several minutes later, the master of the house, Judah, appeared with a candle in his hand.

"Do you know what time it is?" he yawned. "Come back tomorrow."

"Your pardon, good sir," old Ananias interjected. "I must see _Raf Sha'ul_."

Judah rubbed his eyes, making certain that he was not dreaming, and looked at the two gentlemen at his doorstep.

"Are either one of you," Judah asked. "Called Ananias?"

"I am Ananias," the old man replied.

Judah's exterior changed almost immediately once he heard the old man's name. "Come in, sir!" He opened the door wider and allowed Ananias and Barnabas to enter into the house.

"Where is he?" Barnabas asked.

"In the upper room," Judah said. "He arrived here three days ago, blind as a bat. Since then, he's had nothing to eat or drink. He spends all of his time in the upper room, praying."

"Lead the way," Ananias told Judah. They followed the light of the lamp as it bobbed up and down on its path up the stairs, creaking underfoot. At the top landing, Judah pushed open the door, creaking open on its old hinges. He placed the lamp on a high place, so that the guests could look upon the room and upon its sole inhabitant.

The Pharisee sat in a corner, his prayer shawl over his head and his face turned southward, towards Jerusalem. They could not as yet see his face, and nor could they hear him speak, for his prayers were now uttered directly from his heart to _HaShem_. Ananias held out his hand to forbear Barnabas, then walked toward Saul.

"Rabbi Saul," Ananias greeted. "Can you hear me?"

There was silence for a moment, after which Saul's hands reached up and removed the shawl from off his bald head.

"Yes." he said. Slowly he turned around, and Ananias took a step back, with Barnabas gasping and Judah hiding his face. What they saw was something completely unnatural, as if Saul had been born without eyes, without even the holes in his face for the eyes. A sheet of unhealthy-looking flesh, that glistened in the lamp-light like the scales of a fish, sat where his eyes should have been.

"Who are you?" Saul asked. "Are you...Ananias?"

"How do you know my name?" he replied.

"In a dream," Saul replied. "I saw an old man coming to this place, who would restore my sight. At least, I think it was a dream. It might be a vision, I don't know. I have not seen sun or light in three days."

"How did this happen?" Ananias asked.

Saul related to them his event on the road to Damascus, word for word, and left nothing out. Judah said nothing, Ananias merely listened: Barnabas was shocked to hear that this had happened.

"Brother," Ananias said at last. "Joshua, the **LORD**, the very One who appeared to you, has sent me to you that you may see again...and be filled with..." He paused, marveling that Joshua would do this, to _him_ of all people.

"With what?" Saul asked.

"The _Ruach HaKodesh_." Ananias replied in a hushed tone. Barnabas gasped at this revelation. Slowly, he reached up and placed his hand over the cold, clammy growth upon Saul's face.

"Receive thy sight!" Ananias whispered.

Once old Ananias' gnarled hands removed from over Saul's face, they saw that the scales were gone. In it's place were two eyes that looked as healthy as those of any other person. For a moment, Saul's face lit up with joy as he saw light again for the first time in three days. For a moment he laughed, but his laughter was suddenly silenced. He looked at his hand in astonishment, then ran both of his hands over his back, with both hands coming at last to rest upon his neck.

"What's wrong?" Ananias asked. "Can you not see?"

"I do see," Saul said, his voice grave and solemn. "And I have seen a vision. Just now." He sighed, closing his eyes and muttering a soft, quiet prayer.

"What did you see?" Ananias asked.

"Pain," Saul muttered. "Suffering, such _great_ suffering. I saw that..." He looked Ananias in the face.

"That I must suffer for He who healed me."

There was a moment of silence, as they all pondered what this might mean. Then, at last, Saul got himself to his feet, wearily at first.

"I want to be baptized, right now." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Did you like? I had fun making it [and as you can see, I will <em>definitely<em> go back and fix what I spoke of concerning Joanna].)**

**(Here is something else, though. In this story, at least, the infamous "thorn" of his second letter to Corinth [12:7] is the knowledge that he must suffer great things for the word of God and the faith of Christ [Acts 9:16 says that God would show him what he must suffer]. As I'm sure many can attest to in real life, the fear of what is to come is greater than when it is already there: and the knowledge that you must suffer greatly would be a constant 'thorn' to you. Just my thoughts on the matter.)**


	10. Escape from Damascus

**(AN: New chapter!)**

**(As much as we would love to have a conversion like that of _Raf Sha'ul_ be simple, accepted and relatively painless, we must account that it would not be so in real life. It would be like, well, if your best friend, brother, sister, parent or child, was murdered, and the murderer then became a Christian and came to your door, asking for forgiveness. I mean, Christians _are_ expected to forgive, but it would not be easy, would it?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Escape from Damascus<br>**

"Saul of Tarsus," old Ananias said. "You are about to enter into a new brotherhood, with the new covenant of Joshua the Messiah. Do you believe with all your heart that Joshua of Nazareth, the Messiah, is the Son of _HaShem_?"

They stood in the midst of the cold Amanah river, the most important river in Damascus, on a day when the river was high. John and Nicholas were upon the banks, serving as witnesses - it already seemed too incredible when old Ananias returned, saying that _Raf Sha'ul_ wanted to be baptized _and_ that he would receive the _Ruach HaKodesh_. They would need at least two witnesses to carry this back to the others when word eventually got out - and it would.

"I believe it so," Saul replied. "With all my heart."

"Then, as we are instructed to do," Ananias said. "By none other than Joshua Himself, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the _Ruach HaKodesh_." In one swift motion, old Ananias immersed the Pharisee in the water, then brought him forth from out of the water, dripping wet. Yet there was a smile on Saul's face as he entered the robe that Nicholas and John had for him.

"What is it?" Ananias asked as he made his way up out of the river.

"A thought just came to mind," Saul answered him. "That by this baptism, and my decision to follow the Messiah, I am dead to the old ways of my life."

"That's called being born again," John stated. At Saul's curious inquiry, he related what Joshua had said that night with Nicodemus.

"The old has gone," Saul commented, after John had finished speaking. "Behold, all things become new. I am born into the service of Joshua, I feel that I should have a new name."

"A new name?" Barnabas queried.

"Yes," the Pharisee returned.

"What's wrong with _Sha'ul_?" Nicholas queried. "It means 'that which has been prayed for.'"

"It's also the name of the first king of Israel," he retorted. "All he did was oppose the will of _HaShem_, even so far as inquiring after the witch of Endor. No, in my youth I opposed _HaShem_ and His son: I was worthy of the name _Sha'ul_ then, but no more."

"Well, what shall you call yourself now?" Ananias asked. But the Pharisee wasn't paying attention.

"I need to go, now." he said. "To the synagogue. I am being called to spread the good news!"

"But you can't go now!" Barnabas said. "You haven't eaten anything in three days!"

"The will of Joshua cannot see any delay!"

"You can't be collapsing in the middle of your speech!" Ananias said.

"The _Ruach HaKodesh_ will keep me standing!"

"Please, brother," John said. "For our sakes, then. Share in our hospitality."

"Yes, just a _little_ bit of food," Nicholas said. "Then you may be on your way."

Seeing that he was thoroughly out-voted, Saul conceded and returned to Ananias' house for the mid-day meal. When they arrived, it was to the surprise of more than a few. Thomas, Matthew, Lucas, Miriam the Elder and Miriam of Magdala were quite surprised at seeing, of all people, he who had been Chief Inquisitor, now under the roof with them and greeting them as if he were one of their own. After it had been explained to them what had happened, Miriam of Magdala became more amicable toward him: she knew what it was like to be an outcast, and would never put anyone else through that shame.

* * *

><p>So they ate, and Saul listened with eagerness as Miriam the Elder, John and Miriam of Magdala told him all that they knew concerning Joshua. For their part, Lucas and Matthew got to hear the rest of the nativity story, including what happened after the Eastern noblemen bestowed gifts to the child, and a funny story about a twelve-year-old Joshua in the Temple among the Pharisees. Of course, Matthew couldn't help interjecting about every point where Joshua had fulfilled some prophecy of old. The others looked on him with thinly-veiled annoyance, save for Saul.<p>

"You see it too?" he asked, with wonder in his voice. Matthew looked on him a little friendlier after this.

While they were concluding, with the last few portions of the story, Saul looked on with amazement, trying to take in all that he had heard. The others, it seemed, must have noticed this, for they asked him about why his face seemed crinkled with concern, and why his eyes looked on the verge of tears.

"It's so strange," he said. "That the hearing of all the acts that Joshua did, they seem so amazing. And when you spoke of His death, I felt so small in my own eyes. So...unimportant."

"You're not unimportant, Saul," Miriam of Magdala said. "None of us are. Joshua never treated us as everyone else did."

"Yet I..." Saul muttered. "How am I not the least of you believers? I was your enemy, and now I come to you, practically in rags, with nothing more than my faith in Joshua. I am indeed the least."

"Well, listen to this, _paulos_," Matthew said to Saul. "Joshua said that even the _least_ in the Kingdom of Heaven is greater than the mightiest prophet, even greater than John the Baptizer, if you'll believe that!"

"And Joshua's word is the word of God," Miriam said, speaking His name rather than _HaShem_.

"And the word of _HaShem_ is not false," Matthew said. "So said the prophet..."

"Malachi," Saul finished. A lengthy but pensive silence followed.

"Why not _paulos_?" Barnabas asked. They looked at him. "For his name. He wanted a new name, why not _paulos_?"

"That's not nice, Barnabas!" Miriam of Magdala retorted. "That was like Philip calling James Bar-Alphaeus 'little' James."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Saul returned. "After all," He walked over to Barnabas' side and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him. "I'm not that tall to begin with."

This elicited peels of laughter from those at the table. As they were thus engaged in their mirth, Joanna walked by and came to a halt at the sight of the Pharisee. The others silenced their laughter. Miriam of Magdala pulled herself away from the group and came to Joanna's side.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she asked, with a venomous glare in Saul's direction.

"He's been baptized," Ananias said. "He's not our enemy anymore."

Joanna strode across the room, glaring down at Saul with an angry look in her eye.

"What happened to her?" she asked. "What happened to Miriam, wife of Cleopah? You murderer!"

Just as it seemed she was about to attack him, Miriam of Magdala held her back, with Miriam the elder joining her.

"She was my friend!" Joanna screamed, breaking down into tears as she cried out at him. The two Miriam women took their weeping friend away. Yet the damage was done, and the mood did not lighten after this encounter.

Saul took a seat off by himself, resting his face in his hands. John, Lucas and Barnabas came to his side, sitting in a semi-circle around him.

"Not to sound harsh, brother," Lucas said. "But this was inevitable."

"I know," Saul sighed. "I expect nothing less than a stoning if I show myself before the other believers."

"But that's not to be," John said. "Joshua told us to forgive our brothers who sin against us."

"Even what I've done?" Saul asked.

"Even seventy-times seven!" John returned.

"Don't worry," Barnabas said. "Though it may be a while, they can forgive you, and they will."

"Why should they?" Saul asked, sorrow in his voice.

"Because," John said. "Our **LORD** Joshua has told us that if we do not forgive men for their trespasses, our Father which is in Heaven shall not forgive us. But most importantly, we forgive because He forgave us, the Son of God, who is our **LORD** and Savior."

Saul smiled, though this seemed a little too good to be true.

* * *

><p>The Sabbath finally arrived and the synagogue of Damascus was filled. As was the custom, the men were seated at the front of the room, nearest to where the rabbi would be reading the <em>Torah<em>, with the women at the back, separated from their husbands by a partition through which they could hear and see, from a respectable distance. Once all were seated, the rabbi brought forth a copy of the _Torah_ and read from it a passage from the prophet Isaiah, concerning the Messiah.

After it was written, the rabbi asked the congregation if they had anything to add or say concerning this passage. Slowly, the bald-headed Pharisee rose from among the congregation of the men and addressed them all.

"Brothers," he said. "People of Israel, I tell you that these words of Isaiah have indeed come to pass in the man and person of Joshua of Nazareth, who is the Messiah and, if you will believe, the Son of _HaShem!_"

Gasps arose from those in the crowd. Yet the Pharisee remained standing.

"Who are you, rabbi," the old rabbi asked. "That you should say such things? Some might call it blasphemy!"

"I am Paul," the bald Pharisee said. "The least among you, yet I have good tidings of great joy to bring to you all. Joshua of Nazareth lives and sits at the right hand of..."

"Isn't he _Sha'ul_ of Tarsus?" a woman's voice shouted from the back toward her husband, somewhere sitting among the men.

"Joshua, who was the fulfillment of the _Torah_," Paul continued. "Gave Himself up to be crucified. It was not done by the power of the Pharisees or the sons of Israel, but He laid His life down of His own..."

"Isn't he the one who's been killing anyone who calls on the name of Joshua?" another woman's voice asked from the crowd.

"Please, let me finish!" Paul replied. "It is wonderful news, people of Israel! Our consolation has come! Behold, salvation awaits for all those who..."

"What is he doing here?" a third woman's voice asked. "I thought he was bringing a warrant for the arrest of the Cultists of the Way!"

"I implore you all!" Paul continued, trying hard to keep from saying something spiteful. "Believe that Joshua is the Son of _HaShem_, be baptized into His Spirit of Holiness, and you will be saved!"

* * *

><p>Days passed and soon it was reported throughout Damascus that Saul of Tarsus, now called Paul, had defected to the Cult of the Way. For a while, no one on either side could understand what to make of it. At the house of Ananias, the other believers who gathered there also were amazed at what they had heard, at the very best.<p>

What happened with Joanna wasn't the least of the bad things that occurred to Paul while he remained there. Many of the believers lost loved ones and friends to him during his days as the Chief Inquisitor, and some were so devastated that they did not spend but a few moments around him. This changed slowly, with more and more people warming up to him, but there was still an air of tension whenever Paul entered the room.

One afternoon, the believers remained in the house of Ananias. It would be the last that Lucas and Nicholas would remain here, for they were long over-due in their return to Antioch. They were gathered here, along with Paul, to determine where each would go after this parting.

"I say what I have said before," Barnabas stated, looking at Paul. "You should go to Jerusalem."

"He's right," Lucas added. "The others must know that you are now a believer, and that you have received the _Ruach HaKodesh_."

"I still think the time is not right," Paul replied, his beard shaking with his head. "It's too soon since I was the Chief Inquisitor."

"Sooner is much better than later," John added.

Paul nodded. "And where will you go?"

"Miriam," John said, then remembered that there were _two_ women with that name here present. "Well, mother, I mean: she is going with Lucas to Antioch. I am going with her, since the Master charged me to take care of her."

"That's kind of you, John," Miriam said. "But there is no need to worry. Miriam of Magdala is more than willing to come with me."

"Still," John replied. "I have my duty to carry out."

The door behind them opened, and they saw Joanna appear. They smiled and gave a friendly _shalom_ in her direction: she returned the gesture, but averted her eyes when she came to Paul.

"We'll leave in the morning," Lucas said. "I think we have everything ready. What about you, Paul? When will you leave?"

"First light, if sooner is better than later," Paul returned.

"That's impossible."

All eyes turned to the speaker. Joanna looked a little abashed, with everyone now looking at her, and she lowered her gaze. They remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Please, do go on." Lucas urged.

"I heard in the market-place," she said. "That the rabbis of the synagogue have men watching the gates, day and night. They mean to kill him." She pointed to Paul. Gasps arose from the others at this shocking news.

"What shall we do?" Barnabas asked.

"I do not wish to remain in Damascus the rest of my life," Paul said. "No offense, Ananias. I have a commission from_ HaShem_ and His Son to spread the good news to the world!"

"Couldn't we hire a cart," Lucas suggested. "And hide Paul in the back, under a covering?"

"No, that won't work," Paul dismissed. "They will make certain to search every cart, especially if they're watching the gates."

"Then what can we do?" Barnabas asked.

"Find another way out of the city. Perhaps over the walls, like Rahab of old."

Once again, the speaker was Joanna. Lucas commended her ingenuity, and asked Ananias if there were any believers who had houses on the side of the city wall. Suddenly, Paul stood up.

"No, I cannot allow you to do this," he interjected. "If you're found with me, they'll kill you for sure."

"So?" Barnabas asked.

"'So?'" Paul returned. "I do not want your blood on my hands because you throw your lives away for one who was your enemy!"

"You're one of us, Paul," John replied. "Joshua said that the greatest love is that of a man giving his life for his brother, just as He gave His life for us."

"John is right," Lucas said. "We know the risks, and we're still seeing you to safety."

Paul gave in, since there was no way that he could stop them. While they were busy making plans, Joanna walked toward him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "About my outburst. I spoke in anger, it was wrong of me."

"No," Paul said. "You were right. _I_ was in the wrong, for what I did to you, and to your friend."

"You thought you were doing the will of _HaShem_," she replied, trying to keep herself together. "The Master taught us forgiveness: I should have shown you that forgiveness also."

"No, lady," Paul shook his head. "It is I should be asking for your forgiveness."

"Then let us forgive each other," she sighed. Paul nodded.

"I forgive you." he said.

She broke down in tears, then, much to Paul's surprise, threw her arms around his shoulders. He looked a little stunned, since this was entirely against etiquette. From his shoulder came Joanna's sobs, and a quiet, tear-felt statement:

"I forgive you."

* * *

><p>Nightfall. Under cover of darkness walked Ananias, Nicholas, Barnabas, Miriam of Magdala and Joanna, with Paul in the middle of them. They suspected that, in numbers, it would be easier to conceal Paul than if he went alone. They made their way through the streets of Damascus, coming to the eastern wall of the city and the house of their friend. Old Ananias knocked and his friend appeared. After Ananias hastily explained their predicament to him, he nodded and stepped back, allowing the others to enter the house.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" Paul asked.

"Over here, to the window!" the friend urged, waving them over. "We'll put you in this," He pointed to a large basket lying on the floor. "And lower you down outside the city wall."

Paul chuckled. "It's a good thing I'm not very tall, or I wouldn't be able to fit in there!"

"You make too much light of a serious situation, if I may say," the friend stated. "But, as you wish."

"And what about the rest of you?" Paul asked the others, as he and the believer carried the basket to the edge of the window.

"We're going to help lower the basket down," Barnabas said. "Once you're out of the city, hide in the mountains to the east. I'll meet you there in the morning and we'll go to Jerusalem together."

"You put yourselves in great danger on my account," Paul reminded them.

"It is as it should be," Miriam of Magdala stated. She waved Paul over, and he came forth.

"Well," Barnabas said. "It is time to go. Joshua willing, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Paul said. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a hefty scroll and gave it to Barnabas.

"What is this?"

"A copy of the _Torah_," Paul said. "Give this to Lucas with my regards and the blessing of _HaShem_."

"It shall be done," Barnabas returned. "Now quickly! Get inside!"

Paul got into the basket, which the others raised up and brought to the window sill. Their friend tied a rope to the basket and then they all took a hand on the rope and began to slowly lower it out of the city. The time seemed to drag on, and they feared that, at any moment, they might be discovered. After what seemed like an eternity, the taut rope finally slackened. Barnabas peeped out the window and saw Paul waving his arms at the bottom.

"Farewell, and _shalom_." Barnabas called back, waving since he could not raise his voice. With this, Paul turned off into the darkness and was soon lost to their searching eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The Amanah river, for those who are interested, actually <em>is<em> a real river in Damascus, though it is known as the Barada river. I used the name Amanah since it sounds more...native. [Imo, since I've already seen _Return of the Jedi_ and _The Day the Earth Stood Still_, I associate Barada with those, not with the river in Damascus. Lol, just my own two cents].)**

**(That last bit about Paul giving a copy of the _Torah_ to Barnabas to give to Lucas is part of another sub-plot, which I've established earlier. Can you guess?)**


	11. Putting the Just in Justified

**(AN: Lol, the name of this chapter is from a verse of the song by _NewsBoys_, which is named after a certain character to re-appear in this story.)**

**(Also, I did a little bit of researching and the journey from Joppa to Caesarea actually_ is _thirteen hours on foot. We also get to see some more familiar words, which will creep up into the story until, by the end, it will be totally unrecognizable from the format of _Joshua_. You'll see how.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Putting the "Just" in Justified<strong>

_late 34 AD_

The rest of that year saw a relative peace and calm in the streets of Jerusalem, unlike that which had befallen at the onset. _Raf Sha'ul_, now called Paul, had come and gone from Jerusalem. Though the believers were reluctant about having the former Chief Inquisitor among them, many not trusting him and many yet having lost loved ones to him, as with Joanna, Barnabas' testimony that Paul was indeed a believer gave them some kind of assurance. And, at last, when Paul, teaching the good news of Joshua the Messiah, had incurred the wrath of the sons of Israel from Greece, the believers helped to smuggle him out of Jerusalem and to Caesarea, where he at last took a ship back to his homeland of Tarsus.

For a time, then, the brotherhood enjoyed a time of peace. Though the Pharisees and many of the more traditional people of Israel did not agree with or believe in the good news, the blood of Stephen had quieted them for a time. With the threat of danger more or less diminished, the Cult of the Way flourished throughout Judah, Galilee and Samaria. Yet, even so, there was always that cloistered sense of self-importance. Any messages from abroad, from those believers who had been scattered after the martyrdom of Stephen, usually started with the believers housing with the sons of Israel, or Jews as they were called by the Gentiles: though this was hardly accurate, for not all of the sons of Israel lived in Judah, nor were they all of the tribe of Judah. Nevertheless, whether from within or from without, the good news was not yet brought before any other than an Israelite.

Though there were many deacons, or servants, among the believers, the people about Israel who believed that Joshua was the Son of God longed to hear the words from the eye-witnesses. Peter had gained something of a name among the believers, since they said that he was the head of this new order, as ordained by Joshua Himself, to bind and loose all things, as below so above. With John in Antioch and many others spread abroad, it usually fell to Peter to get these things done.

Peter himself had grown much in the weeks, months and years since he left Capernaum to follow Joshua. He now knew his letters and had begun, along with young John Mark, to set down an account of the life of Joshua. It was actually John Mark's idea, for he was growing older and feared that his memory would go, and so decided to put into word everything he had witnessed, exactly as he remembered it. Peter, who was close to Joshua and had been a first-hand witness of these events, served as an assistant and reference, as well as helping Mark with his lettering, which he still was having some troubles with.

* * *

><p>One morning in the sea-side town of Joppa, where the prophet Jonah had taken a ship bound to the farthest reaches of the world to shirk his responsibilities to God and to the people of Nineveh, Peter and John Mark were on their way from Lydda. People were following after them, for, in their stop at Lydda, Peter had healed a Jewish believer by the Roman name of Aeneas.<p>

"Where is this house?" Peter asked John Mark.

"The people of Saron," Mark replied. "Said it was somewhere by the sea. It should be easy to find, all those hides and pelts should give off quite a smell."

Peter laughed. "Well, it will be like old times, Mark. Two men named Simeon under one roof again!" He sighed uneasily. "If only John were here." He then looked out at the sea. This was no lake of Galilee, or Tiberias in the Roman tongue: this was _the_ sea, the sea between the land. Like a great path it wound out further than sight could discern: its waves could carry one from the hill country and islands of Greece to the deserts of Lybia, even to Rome, the capital and heart of the Empire.

"The sign of the prophet Jonah," Peter mused aloud.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Something Joshua said," Peter replied. "The Pharisees asked for a sign, and He said that there'd be none, save for the sign of the prophet Jonah. It struck me just now what that could mean: after all, He _did_ say that the Son of Man would be in the belly of the earth for three days, even as Jonah was in the belly of the fish for three days. He was prophesying His death." He laughed again.

"I don't see what's amusing." Mark returned.

"I am simply imagining," Peter said. "What Matthew would say if he were here."

Just then, two young men ran forward to meet them. When they saw Peter, they both knelt down before him.

"Please, brothers," Peter said. "Stand up. I'm a man, just like any other." They did not immediately rise.

"Peter," one of them said. "We have come from the house of Tabitha."

"Who is Tabitha?" Mark asked.

"She is called the Doe," the second added. "A good woman she was, spending all of her time and money to give alms and make coats and garments for the poor, orphans and widows."

"'Was?'" Peter asked.

"She is dead," the first said solemnly.

"If it is not so much trouble," the second said. "Please, come to her house and comfort those who are stricken with grief at her death."

Peter nodded and then, with John Mark in tow, followed the two young men as they made their way through the city. It was not long until they came to the house. Though Peter had kept the _Torah_ all of his youth and never defiled himself by touching a dead body, he had followed Joshua from Capernaum unto Nain and even unto the hill-sides of Bethany, where he had come very close to death and to funerals.

In every case, it was never a good sight. The house where they came stank with the stench of death, and his ears buzzed with the din of the mourners. Some of them, he deemed, might actually be mourning in truth, not because their pockets had been filled. The widows, who held up the clothes that Tabitha had made for them, he deemed, mourned in truth. But he could not concentrate, and remembered how Joshua had told those who mourned that the departed was only sleeping.

So, trying to be as nice as possible, he asked them where Tabitha was placed. They indicated to the upper room, and he dismissed them, telling them all to wait outside the house. John Mark followed on behind as they crossed the stairs and came at last to the bed-room, where Tabitha's body lay upon a rug. John Mark, who had not seem many of the resurrections, immediately covered his mouth as they entered the room.

The woman's body was not dead for three days, or even four days as with Lazarus. But the color of her skin was gone, replaced with an ashen gray. Her face also seemed a bit misshapen, by reason of being dead and the swiftness of decay. It seemed impossible that anything could be done: true, Joshua had brought back many from the dead, but He was also the Son of God, and all things were within His power. But these two were just mortals.

"Oh, merciful God," Peter prayed, not fearing to speak the name of _Adonai_. "As You gave power to Your Son Joshua, to call back the dead from _She'ol_, that by doing so He would glorify Your name, even so, gather the breath from the four winds and breathe life into the body of this, Your maid-servant. Not for our own glory, but that Your Name might be glorified."

Would it work? Could the power of God be given to a mortal man in this moment? John Mark knew of only two times in blessed memory that people had been raised from the dead: by Elijah the Prophet and by the bones of Elishah his successor. Could that happen again?

"Tabitha," Peter whispered, turning to the body. "Arise!"

John Mark exclaimed, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't sleeping. Immediately, before his very eyes, he saw the sullen, sunken face of the corpse start to heal. Color came back to the woman's face, and the misshapen bloating subsided. For a moment, it looked as though she had been merely sleeping. Then the eyes, two large, beautiful brown orbs, opened and Mark cried out.

"Take my hand, daughter of _HaShem_," Peter said, holding out his hand. "And give thanks to Joshua, whose Spirit has given you life anew!" She reached out and took his hand. Then, with the strength of many years of a fisherman, Peter lifted Tabitha up to her feet.

"Where am I?" Tabitha asked wearily. "I must have fallen asleep. There's...so much work to be done."

"Yes, there is," Peter nodded. "But now, let us go down. There are many friends who wish to see you again."

* * *

><p>The days after Tabitha was given new life saw all of Joppa flocking to Peter and John Mark, eager to hear the good news of Joshua the Messiah. So much, in fact, that they had very little time for themselves. On one such day, when they had precious few moments to enjoy that were not spent among the crowds, Peter and John Mark were at the house of Simeon the leather-worker. Tabitha was there as well, since multitudes followed the believers, many of whom were poor and in need of clothing.<p>

Early one morning, the house was starting to stir. Tabitha and Peter were the first to wake. As she busied herself with her loom, Simeon and his wife and John Mark rose up as well. Around noon, Simeon walked into the main room where John Mark and Tabitha were located.

"If you pardon me, good sirs," Simeon said to John Mark. "My wife is busy in the kitchen, and I have hides to tan. Please tell your mast..." Moments later, Peter walked in, hearing the commotion. "Oh, there you are, Simeon! I was just telling this young man that the mid-day meal will be on its way shortly. Just an hour or so, I'd say."

"Good, good," Peter said. "I'm going up to the roof-top to pray." He walked up the stairs and left. Meanwhile, Mark was admiring Tabitha's workmanship.

"Fine craftsmanship, if I dare say," he said. "It will make a fine coat when it is finished."

"Thank you, sir." Tabitha said.

"And you give these to the poor," he continued. "Free of charge?"

She nodded.

"How do you support yourself?" he asked.

"The believers in Joppa have been very kind to me," she said. "They let me stay with them and work my ministry out of their houses. I never seem to be in want, and I thank _HaShem_ and His Son for this blessing."

John nodded, though his eyes were trained on her fingers, as they danced upon the loom. She noticed and blushed.

"Why do you blush?" Mark asked.

"I see you are looking at my hands," she said. "Many have complemented my hands, who come to my shop, they say I move gracefully." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps that is why I am called the Doe."

Mark nodded, then turned his eyes, wondering what Peter was praying about so earnestly on the top of the roof.

But on the roof-top of Simeon's house, Peter had by now fallen asleep. The calm of the sea and the breath of the wind coupled with having not eaten since the early morning had made him weary.

"Wake up, Peter," a voice said. Slowly pulling himself up from his sleep, he looked about. There was no one present, yet he saw a giant sheet of cloth held by the four corners in the sky. In the bowels of the sheet were creatures of all shapes and sizes.

"It is time to eat," the voice said again.

"What, from that?" Peter asked, indicating to the animals in the sheet. He laughed. "I have never eaten anything that is _traiff_."

"Do not call unclean what God has made clean." the voice said again. Peter simply grumbled, and laid himself back upon the roof of the house. Once again, the voice repeated the offer: "Arise, take your kill and eat."

"Please, no," Peter replied. "I have never eaten anything _traiff_."

"What God has purified, that do not call unclean." was said once more. Sighing again, Peter tried once more to sleep. Opening his eyes once more, he saw the sheet hanging still in the sky, and all the animals moving about within its bowels.

"What?" Peter asked. "I told you, I've never eaten _anything_ that is considered _traiff_!"

"Surely I tell you," the voice said. "That which has been made clean by God shall not be called unclean or common." Slowly the sheet disappeared up into the sky. Left now alone on the house-top, Peter chuckled to himself.

_Must I _always_ be persuaded three times before I believe anything?_ he thought. _But what does it mean?_

Meanwhile, at the ground-level, a knock sounded upon the door. John Mark ran to the door and answered it. To his surprise, and that of all people in the house, they saw two men in the garb of Gentile servants, and a soldier of Rome clad in armor standing outside the door of the house.

"Is the house of Simon Tanner?" the soldier asked, speaking in the common language of the Greeks.

"Yes," Simeon replied, approaching the door at Mark's side. "What is it you want?"

"Where is Simon, who is surnamed Cephas?" the soldier added.

"I am the one you seek," a voice stated. Looking inward, they saw Peter approach from the back-stairs. "Why are you here?"

"I am Lucius," the soldier said. "I am a soldier of the Italian cohort under Cornelius, stationed in Caesarea. He is a just man, who fears your God and has the respect of your people. We are sent here to bring you to his house that he might hear your words."

"All the way from Caesarea?" Peter asked. "Please, come inside! You must at least rest a while before you return to your master." This was quite the shock, both to Lucius and to the two servants and to those in the house, who gave furitive glances in Peter's direction.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Peter left with Lucius to make the journey to Caesarea. Mark and Tabitha decided to go with him, along with several others as well. It would be a long walk ahead of them. The walk from Joppa to Caesarea would be little over thirteen hours long, if they walked without stopping for the night or tarrying too long on the road. They took what they would need for the journey. Once all was set and ready, they made their way out of Joppa and set off for Caesarea.<p>

They moved slowly, and had to stop for the night but a few hours from Caesarea. In the morning, they got themselves ready and entered the city. It was as alien to them as, perhaps, Jerusalem seemed to the Romans, who were accustomed to Roman cities. They made their way to a rather spacious estate, not very large like governor Pilate's, but not exactly the house of a poor man. Here Lucius led Peter, Mark, Tabitha and a few others who were brave enough to follow them into the house of a Gentile, and a Roman at that!

As they entered the courtyard of the house, Cornelius appeared with several others clad in Roman garb, who were his relatives and friends.

"Here we are, sir!" Lucius announced. "Simon Peter, the apostle of the Way."

Cornelius ran forward and threw himself down at Peter's feet. Once again, Peter scoffed and lifted the Roman up off the pavement. Not a few faces behind him gasped that he touched this Roman Gentile.

"Please, do not worship me," Peter said. "I am a man, just like you."

Cornelius rose up and looked at Peter, his face beaming with joy. He then introduced him to his friends and relatives and announced that they would eat the mid-day meal together. So the servants brought out food for Cornelius and his family and his guests as well. The centurion, it seemed, had taken special care to procure food that was considered, as per the Hebrew term, _kosher_. This Peter and the others accepted with thanks. Peter started to stand up to call them to prayer, but Cornelius was already on his feet.

"If you will permit me, sir," the centurion said. "I would like to offer the blessing." Peter nodded, though he feared where this would be going.

"Blessed is the **LORD** God of Israel," Cornelius said, speaking in Greek. "He who is ruler of all the Earth, and blesses us with food from the earth. Amen."

They then began to eat. Peter, who sat at Cornelius' right, turned to his host and began to speak.

"I apologize, centurion," he said. "If my fellows are a bit quiet and uneasy. It is not the custom of my people to enter a Gentile's house or break bread with him." Cornelius sighed, his face falling down somewhat.

"Do not be ashamed, Cornelius," Peter said. "For God has shown me that I should not call any man unclean. Therefore I have come here to your house, and would like to know the reason why I have been invited."

Cornelius nodded. "Four days ago," he began. "I was fasting, about three hours after noon. While I was fasting, a man in white clothes appeared before me and said: 'Cornelius, your prayers and your alms have come into the remembrance of God. Send now for Simon, whose surname is Peter. He is in Joppa, in the house of Simon Tanner, by the shores of the sea. He will say more when he has come unto you.'" He turned now to Peter, looking at him earnestly.

"Here we are, gathered in the presence of God," Cornelius said. "And we await to hear the word of God."

Peter's eyes opened in revelation, and suddenly he stood up from the table and spoke to all those gathered here.

"Surely I say to you," he said, speaking in Greek. "God is no respecter of persons, but accepts those of _every_ nation who fear Him and do righteousness by their deeds. This, good people, is the word of God sent unto the children of Israel, preaching peace by Jesus the Christ, who is **LORD** of all. For it was preached, as you well know, from Galilee unto Judaea, how God anointed Jesus of Nazareth with the Spirit of Holiness and with power, who went about doing good and healing _all_ those who were oppressed of the devil, for God was with Him!"

Just then, he remembered the Canaanite woman whose daughter had been healed of her unclean spirit. Yes! How could he have been so blind?

"We are witnesses," he continued. "Of all the things this same Jesus did in Judaea and Jerusalem, who was slain by crucifixion. Yet God raised Him up the third day and showed Him openly, to us who ate and drank with Him: His chosen witnesses before God. And He commanded us to preach to the people, to testify that Jesus is indeed the One ordained by God to be judge of the living and the dead. It is Him whom all the prophets have foretold, and it is through His name that whoever believes shall receive remission of their sins!"

It was like the _Shavuot_ in Jerusalem all over again. One by one, those of Cornelius' relatives and household began to speak. Some of them spoke to the Jewish believers from Joppa, in Hebrew, quoting passages from the _Torah_ that, they guessed, they had never seen or known until this very moment. Nothing was hid, it seemed, from their hearts and minds of the truths about God and His Son.

"Is this it?" Tabitha asked. "The _Ruach HaKodesh_? The Spirit of Holiness?"

John Mark nodded, looking upon this with joy and wonder.

"Who can forbid water to these people," Peter asked, a smile on his face. "That they may not be baptized? They receive the Spirit just as we have, why not?"

And so it was that the good news, or Gospel in the Greek, came to the Gentiles, who were now welcome into the fellowship of those who believed in Joshua the Messiah, Jesus the Christ, and had the Spirit of Holiness.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I thought it went well. Just wait, though, cuz the next chapter we return to everyone's favorite character! Yay!)<strong>


	12. Kristianos

**(AN: Here's a nice chapter. Though I'm gonna have to see how to formulate it into an actual story, since there's not much of it to go on, story-wise. Oh well, there'll be a lot more Greek in this chapter, as well as something else more familiar.)**

**(Thank you once again, _Carol Molliniere_, for the reviews. I don't mind them: it makes me happy that people are reading my stories and that I have a faithful reader who's going to see this one through to the end [hopefully]. As far as Paul and Gamaliel are concerned, I could postulate that Paul [or Saul] did not agree with Gamaliel's policy of tolerance, or that he knew that he was a believer and thought that those beliefs of his were wrong. That way, he _could_ still be his 'disciple' and yet disagree with him. Make sense?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kristianos<strong>

_c. 40 AD_

Tarsus. It was said that here the Roman Marcus Antonius first met the Queen of Egypt, who proved to be his downfall. It was also here that a fellow believer, a member of the Cult of the Way, was searching for an old friend of his. It had been many years since he had parted ways with him on the coasts of Caesarea, after the daring escape from both Jerusalem and Damascus. Now the tides of the world were bringing them back together.

Barnabas was told where to go by a group of merchants, who had pointed him toward a booth covered by a heavy cloth tarp, yet embroidered with the colors of a Hebrew. As he made his way toward the stand, he saw the short, bald-headed ex-rabbi stand up from his shop, beard and all, and run out into the street to greet him.

"_Shalom, shalom!_" Paul greeted warmly. "It's good to see you again, Barnabas!"

"_Shalom_ to you as well," Barnabas returned.

"It's been too long, my friend!" Paul exclaimed, as he led Barnabas into his shop.

"Too long indeed!" Barnabas added, looking at the all the spools of cloth and yards of leather there were strewn about the place. "Is this how you have occupied your time here, back at home?"

"Well, my father was a tent-maker," Paul stated. "What other trade do I know? Though I share the good news with anyone I work with or comes to my stand who is willing to hear it."

"Do you have any food?" Barnabas asked. Paul presented the food he had with him, and after a quick word of blessing, they sat down to eat. While they ate, they discussed things that happened in Israel proper. When Barnabas revealed to him that Peter had preached the good news to a Gentile, and a Roman at that, the most unexpected thing happened.

Paul did not reply as Barnabas had expected. In fact, it seemed as though he were expecting this.

"You're not surprised?" Barnabas asked. "Come on! We are the Chosen people!"

"Old Ananias told me," Paul said. "That Joshua told him that I was to bring the good news to the Gentiles. I see that now is the time. Tell me, is there any news from beyond Israel?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," Barnabas began. "See, I was sent from Jerusalem to Antioch a few weeks ago. I had heard that a friend of mine, a righteous man named Mnason, had gone with Rufus and Alexander to Antioch and were spreading the good news to the Greeks."

"Who were those last two?" Paul asked. "I think I know those names."

"Alexander, maybe," Barnabas said. "As I recalled, there was a Pharisee of that name. But these two are from Cyrene, they claim to be sons of a man named Simeon."

"I think I remember a Simeon of Cyrene," Paul said. "I remember Miriam of Magdala saying something about him regarding the manner of our **LORD**'s death. He carried His cross, if I recall."

"Yes," Barnabas said. "Now they've come to Antioch, preaching the good news. Peter sent me there to see what had happened. I've got to tell you, it was amazing! That's why I'm here: I think you should come too, see what _HaShem_ has wrought among the Gentiles!"

Paul's eyes swelled and he looked down first at his hands.

"What's wrong?" Barnabas asked.

But Paul was no longer looking at him. His eyes were shut, and his heart was lifted to Heaven.

"_HaShem_," he said. "Maker of Heaven and Earth, by the faith I have in Your Son Joshua the Messiah, I ask...I _beg_ you, take this from me! I cannot bear the fear of what I must suffer!"

This was all that Barnabas heard for a while, and the sounds of the city continued about them. At last, Paul opened his eyes and began to busy himself about his booth. He looked at Barnabas for a moment.

"Help me pack." he said.

* * *

><p>Antioch the Great. It sat upon the border of the land of Israel, or Palestine, and Turkey. Like the Hellespont, it was a gateway between the west and the east. Founded by the Greeks, sacred to the Greeks, the people who lived here spoke Greek as well: even the Jews who had settled here after the various expulsions, both ancient and modern, spoke the Koine dialect.<p>

To this budding metropolis came the two Hebrews, Paul and Barnabas: the tall man from Cyprus with his thick beard, and the short, dagger-bearded and bald ex-Pharisee of Tarsus.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked.

"To the house of a very honorable disciple," Barnabas replied. "An old man named Gaius. He owns an inn just a few blocks from the west gate."

Paul nodded, then continued on their way. As they passed by, they saw many of the people of the city. They cried out greetings to them, calling them _kristianos_ as they passed by.

In due process of time, they arrived at the house of Gaius. Barnabas knocked, and an old gentleman appeared out of the porthole of the door.

"Who calls at my house?" the old man said.

"Believers in the One True God," Barnabas replied, speaking in Greek. "And His Son Jesus Christ."

"Good, good," the old man said with a smile. "Come inside, please. You are welcomed to me and to my house."

"Are you the proprietor of this inn?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I am Gaius," the old man returned. "Though, I daresay, I can guess who you two might be. This good man I've seen around here before," He said, placing an arm around Barnabas. He then turned to Paul. "You, teacher, I have not seen, though I can guess who you might be. The others speak very highly of you: Paul of Tarsus, I presume?"

"Yes, good Gaius," Paul replied, his cheeks flushing. "Though I know not what to say, I am not worthy of their praises."

"That, my dear friend, is for God to decide," Gaius said. "And now, if you are not feeling very weary, I would like to welcome you to supper. The others will be happy to see you."

"Which others?" Paul asked.

Gaius called forth a young woman named Phoebe and told her to lead Paul and Barnabas into the large upper room where the others were gathered. The maid approached the door, a smile on her face as she put her fore-finger to her lips and told the two to wait outside a moment.

"What is it?" Barnabas asked. "Aren't you going to announce us?"

"Not yet," she replied. "Just wait."

She then opened the door, gestured for Paul and Barnabas to stand back, then walked in the opening.

"Friends, brothers in Christ," she said.

"Hello, Phoebe." the voice of Lucas sounded.

"Hello, child." an old woman's voice added.

"Yes?" Nicholas' voice joined in.

"Is supper ready yet?" a younger voice asked. Was it John?

"Almost, my friends," Phoebe laughed. "But I have two men out here, brothers in Christ, who my father wishes me to introduce to you. I feel you have missed them a long time."

The others were asking who it might be, while Phoebe stepped back and ushered the bewildered Paul and Barnabas into the room.

"Barnabas, you're back!" Nicholas greeted.

"How was your trip?" another woman, Miriam of Magdala, asked.

"Did you accomplish your goal?" Miriam the elder asked.

"I'll let you decide," Barnabas asked with a smile. He stepped aside and revealed Paul. All exploded with joy as they saw Paul, long-missed. Many had not seen him since the events in Damascus and had feared that he had not survived, especially since they heard little or no news of him here in Antioch, whether from Damascus or Jerusalem.

"Paul!", "It's good to see you again!", "We'd thought something happened to you after Damascus!", "Praise the Name of the **LORD**, you are safe!" And many other greetings of the same were repeated.

So, while they waited to eat, they had much goodly conversation with the others who were here in Antioch. They all seemed much older, though John was still at least thirty. Miriam was getting older, but remained as warm and loving as possible. Nicholas, it seemed, was now the chief-servant of the believers here in Antioch, tending to the distribution of food, clothes and money to the poor and needy.

"How goes the work?" Paul asked Lucas.

"It goes well," he said. "The women have been most helpful."

"My husband was a steward to Herod Antipas," Joanna stated. "I heard from his mouth first-hand about the events surrounding the death of John the Baptist."

"Well, what, if I may ask," Barnabas queried. "Is the purpose of this work?"

"I met her grandfather," Lucas replied, pointing to Joanna. "Theophilus is a good man, and he was one of the first of the believers when we arrived here. I felt that he should know the things of what we speak, so I remembered some of the things I was told back in Jerusalem and, with the help of these fine brothers and sisters, the work goes quite well."

"This is good news," Paul said. "If I may ask, though. While we were entering the town, we heard some of the townspeople calling us '_kristianos_'. What does that mean?"

"It's Greek," Lucas said. "It means 'follower of Christ'."

"That's what they call us here," John said. "Personally, I liked that better than being called a cultist."

"What do you have there, Paul?" Lucas asked.

Paul brought forth an object wrapped in cloth. This he brought forth and unwrapped, which made all gasp in amazement.

"A friend of mine in Tarsus," Paul said. "Gave me this copy of the _Torah_. I know not how it will be useful for me, but I think that one who is writing an account of Joshua might need use of it."

"Thank you, friend." Lucas nodded.

Hours passed and supper was served. And so they ate, and as the evening came on, they lit a fire in the hearth and the believers, the _kristianos_, warmed themselves by the fire and shared the stories of the miraculous events here in Antioch. It seemed that many believers were being blessed with the Spirit of Holiness, the _Ruach HaKodesh_. Suddenly, while they were discussing, the door was opened up and a middle-aged man appeared.

"Who is this?" Paul asked.

"This is Agabus," Lucas said. "He is a believer, one of the..."

"Please, I beg you!" Agabus shouted. "Hear now these words, I fear they come not from man but from God! Ere fourteen years have ended, there will be famine in the land of Judaea!"

All were shocked as they heard these words.

"I think," Nicholas said. "We should organize a relief effort. If we wait until these things come to pass, it may take too long to arrange the food and supplies to send and many might die. I will speak with Gaius at once." He got up and then led Agabus out of the room to speak with Gaius.

"Paul," Miriam of Magdala queried. "This is the house of a very good man. Will you not tarry here a little while longer?"

"I will go wherever the _Ruach_..." He looked around and saw several of the Greek believers looking at him. "I will go wherever the Spirit leads me." he said, speaking in Greek.

"Speak no secrets here, Paul," Lucas said. "Many have been given the Spirit of Holiness and now speak in tongues. They'll know what we say, even if we speak in our mother tongue."

Barnabas laughed. "Still," he said, turning to Miriam. "We will help with the relief effort, so rest assured, we won't be going anywhere for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: My fondest memories of <em>Pilgrim's Progress<em> were from the house of Gaius. I trust that I captured some of that good, welcoming, home-like essence with this chapter here in Antioch. As you see, there are the Greek names used here. That will happen as things go on, but if we go back to an all-Jewish setting, I will revert back to using the old words.)**

******(Fortunately, I've got a lot of chapters finished, so the next update will be coming _very_ shortly.)**


	13. Drinking the Cup

**(AN: I personally would have liked James Bar-Zebedee to be the author of the epistle of James. Which James really wrote it, however, is known only to One.)**

**(Since I've finished the Nativity story, I thought I would keep the flash-back setting and re-use it here, where the events are told in remembrance when Paul and Barnabas arrive in Jerusalem.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Drinking the Cup<strong>

_44 AD_

In the house of Miriam, the mother of John Mark, two strangers now approached. They knocked at the door. Young Rhoda ran out, saw who they were, and opened the door to receive them. Once they were brought in to the others, it seemed like the meeting of old friends after a long separation. Barnabas, tall with his thick beard, and _Raf Sha'ul_, short and bald, embraced the others and planted a kiss upon their cheeks.

"How have things been?" Paul asked, as the food was being prepared. "When we in Antioch heard about the famine, we feared the worst."

James, who was Joshua's brother, smiled and laughed. "It was nothing. The others have done admirably. We have more than enough food, we've shared what we do not need with the poor and the starving. There weren't any lack of those."

"How goes your account, young Mark?" Paul asked the youth.

"It is well, as far as memory goes," Mark replied. "But memory is not as it should be. I pray that _HaShem_ grant me the wisdom to continue this work in a way that would glorify His Son."

"And you, Matthew," Paul continued. "I've heard you have not been idle either."

"Ah, my learned friend," he laughed. "It goes very well. Memory serves me as well as young Mark here, though there are some things I wish were different."

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"Well, for one," Matthew said. "There are still many here in Israel who are yearning to know the truth: James here knows this to be true. I want to show them that Joshua was _indeed_ the Messiah. You know, I see so many crying out that _they_ are the Messiah. I wish that I could take the role that the _Ruach HaKodesh_ gave to Isaiah; 'Speak comfortably to Jerusalem and tell her that her warfare is accomplished, and that her iniquity, which is given out twice as much, is pardoned.' I would that they could see Joshua as the Messiah!"

"Well, what do you lack?" Paul asked. "I have seen first-hand how the _Ruach HaKodesh_ imparts wisdom and the discovery of the deep meanings of the Prophets to you, the rest should be easy!"

"If only I had the _Torah_ on hand," Matthew repeated sorrowfully. "I could quote directly from it! But no rabbi would let a member of the Way touch the _Torah_."

"But how are _you_?" Barnabas asked, addressing them all. "Many of you I see here who I remembered of old, but I miss James. Where is he? John asked for news concerning him before he left for Ephesus."

At this, all the faces fell in silence. Even Peter hung his head, his hand over his eyes and quiet sobs escaping from his lips.

"What has happened?" Paul asked.

"You would scarce believe it," Miriam said. "When the famine broke out, it struck both Jew and Gentile. The Pharisees blamed us for it."

"A lie!" Mark exclaimed. "We've done nothing but help all those in need!"

"I'm sure they know," James assured Mark, then turned to Paul and Barnabas. "There was not a word of truth in their accusations, yet Herod..."

"Which Herod is this again?" Paul asked. "I've lived in Tarsus most of my life, I don't know much regarding that dog!"

"A dog he is," James said. "His grand-father made my father and my mother quit the country and flee to Egypt, of all places, after Joshua was born, or so they told me."

"'When Israel was young I knew him, and called My Son out of Egypt.'" Matthew stated. They said nothing so much, but turned back to James.

"If anything," he said. "It was a play of politics. Herod the Great made a temple in Jerusalem, and it won to his side the Pharisees. But his grand-son, Herod Agrippa, is the incarnation of his grand-father in his behavior. He guessed that an attack on the Way would gain him the love and support of the Pharisees: and attack he did, at the very _heart_ of our brotherhood..."

* * *

><p>In Jerusalem, it was but a few days from <em>Pesach<em>, the Passover. It held an almost universal significance for the people inhabiting this ancient city. For both the Cult of the Way, the _kristianos_, and the sons of Israel, it was the day of the Passover. Though among the _kristianos_ a new tradition arose: the _seder_ of their Passover feast they held in memory of Joshua. The bread and wine was His bread and blood, poured out for the 'new' covenant.

In one house, there remained a single man, a single voice. That voice had spoken the loudest against the corruption in the Sanhedrin, and the godlessness among those who were the Chosen. He whose heart once raged in anger against the people of Samaria for rejecting Joshua, now lifted up his voice to praise Him and to call sinners to repentance.

Now he sat in a room with Matthew, the one who knew the _Torah_. He had an earnest question to ask of him, of one who could quote passages from it as easily as water flowed out of a cloth vase.

"Recently," James Bar-Zebedee said. "I have been pondering the words of Joshua."

"Which words were those?" Matthew asked. "I mean, after all, you were closer to him than the rest of us, save for Peter and John. You would know more than I."

"I think you were there too," James said. "Do you remember that one time, when my mother..." He laughed. "Brought John and I before Joshua and asked Him to make us sit at His left and right in the Kingdom?"

They both laughed.

"That was a bold request!" Matthew said.

"Too bold, apparently," James returned. "Joshua told her she had no idea what she was asking."

"But, see, that was the thing," Matthew continued. "He told us that the greatest among us must become our servants. For the Son of Man comes to serve, not to be served. And that, my dear James, is what we have been doing all this time! Serving the poor, the sick, the hungry, those who wish to know the good news about Joshua! You yourself have been of great help to me: you told me what happened that night in Gethsemane, and there's a lot from before I was called to follow Him that you have helped fill in. Would that I had the _Torah_, then this account will be finished and can be distributed to all, that they may know that He was, _is_ the Messiah!"

James was quiet through all of this.

"What's wrong, old man?" Matthew laughed.

"You're not young either, my friend," James mirthlessly returned. "I daresay my little brother is almost thirty by now. Where is he, I wonder?"

"If I hear any news," Matthew said. "You will be the first I tell." Yet he saw that James' face did not rise. "What is it now? Your mother, at least, believes, is it your father?"

"No, it's not that," James shook his head.

"Then what is it that darkens your countenance?"

"The words of Joshua," James continued. "There was more to what Joshua said, that time of which I spoke. He asked John and I...if we were willing to be baptized in the same fashion as He, and to drink the cup that He was to drink."

"This is what brings your face low?" Matthew asked in disbelief. "What happened to 'fire from Heaven', the son of Thunder and everything?"

"I am not what I once was," James returned. "I have changed, that is certain. Yet, I know, I am better off for it."

"We all are," Matthew returned with a laugh. "But what is it about His words that trouble you?"

"I answered..._we_ answered too hastily," James said. "I remember, while I was trying to stay awake in Gethsemane, He was praying, crying to His Father, asking for the cup to be taken away from Him. When He came back and woke us up, I saw a sheen of blood, like sweat, dripping off His face. If I had known such pain would be mine for accepting His sacrifice, I know not how hastily I would have answered, but..."

"But what?" Matthew asked.

James shook his head. "Nothing. It was good to see you again, my friend. _Shalom_ and may _HaShem_ bless and keep you."

* * *

><p>Seeing that they were now sundered, Matthew nodded and went on his way, gathering up his cloak and hood before leaving the room. He left the streets, finding them rather deserted, and made haste to where he was staying. He shut the door behind him, then woke Thomas up and continued with their work on his account. Thomas, it seemed, proved very helpful in recounting details that had slipped Matthew's mind at the time, and Matthew was the level-headed scholarly one, but it seemed as though there was a third person among them, one who guided pen and tongue to the right words that they wrote. The <em>Ruach HaKodesh<em>.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. Thomas ran to the door and returned moments later with Salome, sobbing and breathing like she had run the marathon of old.

"What's happened?" Matthew asked.

"James is dead," she sobbed.

It hit them like a ton of bricks. The death of Stephen was not unmourned by any of the Way, yet to hear that James, one so beloved of Joshua, one so close to the words of His mouth, had been killed...

"No, it-it can't be!" Matthew retorted. "I was just with him! I was speaking with him, he was in the fullness of health!"

"They killed him!" she returned.

"Who?" Thomas asked.

"Herodians," she began. "I saw it happen, as I was on my way from the market. They dragged him out of his house and threw him into the sand, there were some Pharisees gathered there. I heard him say: 'I am ready now' over and over, then they..." She cried. "They ran him through...with their swords!"

Thomas put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, a stark contrast to how he alienated himself from them after Joshua's resurrection.

"The Pharisees," Salome continued. "Were happy. They were paying the Herodians, when one of them refused their gold, threw down his sword and called on His name, begging to be saved, to be pardoned, and they killed him too! They killed him too! Oh, it was too much!"

Matthew, meanwhile, sat himself down, his face in his hands, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. It was just hours ago that he had spoken with James, laughed with him, reminisced on when Joshua walked with them and they knew perfect peace, discussed His words, even as their fore-fathers had been commanded to discuss the words of the _Torah_ by Moses, as if he were his brother. No, for he was as dear a brother to him as Alphaeus' son James had been: for seven years, from when He first called them to the death of Stephen, they had walked together, talked together, lived together, broken bread together, camped at night under the same stars, endured the stormy lake of Galilee together and sundry persecutions from the Sanhedrin. Now he was gone: the eldest of the sons of thunder would thunder for Joshua the Messiah and the good news no more.

What was worse was that it dawned just then upon Matthew that they were not all that safe. They feared for their lives after Stephen had been martyred, and thanked _HaShem_ for the peace that followed. But now one who was closest to Joshua was dead. But He said that they would not taste death until they had seen the Son of Man coming. Then again, John would not die, or so Matthew believed. He was safe in Antioch, or wherever he was now. But his brother was dead, and now, that one of those who had been closest to Joshua had been struck down, God alone knew who would be the next to give his life for this good news.

* * *

><p>"Simeon Bar-Jonah," announced Blastus, the majordomo to Herod Agrippa. "Alias Peter."<p>

Herod's soldiers brought the graying fisherman forward, chained between them. Herod and those of the Sanhedrin who were gathered here in his palace laughed and applauded. Whether it was in mockery of this, the head of the Cult of the Way, or whether it was sycophantic praise for Herod's play to the Sanhedrin, none could rightly guess. They stood at last before the king, with their prisoner between them. He held out one hand, then rose up and approached the fisherman. Peter's heart stopped, for he feared now that he might suffer the same fate as James: what would he say? The words of Joshua that John had quoted on their first day before the Sanhedrin came to mind.

"Do you know who I am?" Herod asked.

"Yes," Peter nodded.

"Good," Herod smiled. "Then I trust there will be no feeble attempts to dissuade me. I am not the weak man my father was, quailing under the words of hairy wild-men from the wilderness." He looked Peter straight on, face-to-face.

"I had James killed," he announced. "And I will kill you just as easily. Nothing personal, I might add: I don't give a goat's ass about their God or your Messiah or even the gods my grandfather worshiped. It's just good politics. My father was afraid of every charlatan with a good voice, but I? I have the golden tongue of Apollos."

All the while Peter remained silent.

"I tire of his presence already," Herod said. "Take him away, put him in the dungeon."

"But, Your Majesty," a rabbi by the name of Ananias, a favorite acolyte of the aged Caiaphas, spoke up. "He is the leader of the Cult of the Way. They might break and try to take him out of your hands!"

"Not with four companies guarding his cell, they won't!" Herod returned.

"Isn't that a bit much?" the prince, also called Agrippa, asked.

"Never underestimate these cultists, my son." Herod said. "If you're not careful, they'll hoodwink even you!"

"Your Majesty," rabbi Ananias continued. "How long until he is done away with?"

"After the Passover," Herod assured the rabbi. "I will have him executed in public."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And with that, we close James' part in the story. He drank the cup, just as he said he would.)<strong>


	14. The Great Escape

**(AN: Fun fun fun, the cat is almost out of the bag for this chapter. Hard to conceal what's happening. lol)**

**(As far as Peter being sore, well, consider than an angel _touched_ Jacob Ben-Isaac and dislocated his hip. Sore is the least that Peter has to worry about, since _Acts_ says that the angel _struck_ him. Though, I personally think, with the responsibility of that kind of power, the angel _did_ touch him and it felt like he hit him. Just my two cents.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Escape<strong>

"My heart goes out to John," Paul said. "I fear he will never see his brother again until the Kingdom."

The others grumbled a low, morose "amen". Barnabas held his head down, while many of the others in the room were either sobbing or quietly praying. After a length of silence had been given for James Bar-Zebedee, Miriam, John Mark's mother, spoke up.

"When we heard that Peter was imprisoned," she said. "We all gathered here and spent the Passover in prayer, from sunrise to sunset. Then, on the eve of the last day, the most amazing thing happened!"

"What?" Paul asked.

Miriam blushed, then turned to Peter. "I think you should tell them."

He nodded, then began. "Herod's plan was to have me executed on the day after the Passover. I spent night after night in that prison cell, praying or sleeping. I had four companies of Herod's soldiers to guard me." He laughed. "Imagine, so many soldiers over one old fisherman from Galilee."

"You're more than that," John Mark said. "You're our leader. Herod knew it would be a fierce blow to the believers if you were captured."

"And an even worse one for himself if I were to escape." Peter returned.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" a voice spoke.<p>

Peter's eyes slowly opened, and he moved his arms about: his left shoulder ached a little. The clank of chains did not sound in his ears, and he looked upon himself: that was when he realized that there were no more chains on his wrists or ankles.

"Gird your loins, Peter," the voice said again. "And put on your sandals."

Slowly rising up, Peter saw that he was no longer bound and that the guards were sleeping at their posts.

"What manner of dream is this?" Peter murmured to himself as he put on his sandals.

"Put your cloak on," the voice said. "Then follow me."

Turning to where he heard the voice, Peter saw a sight that took his breath away. A figure, clothed in white and shining armor, with two great wings, stood beside him. All the torches in the dungeon were out or dimmed, and the only source of light was from this being.

"Follow," Raphael repeated.

Peter brought himself up to his feet, then turned to the angel, who merely looked at the prison door. In response it swung open, creaking loud enough to wake the dead. Yet the guards that stood patrol here were not so much as roused from their slumber.

"Impossible!" Peter breathed.

The angel walked forward down the prison hall, and Peter followed after. He saw, slouching at every corner, every member of his prison guard: yet they were all asleep. In the silence of the night, their footsteps sounded as loud as the Sabbath _shofar_. Yet, for all the noise that might be made, the guards did not so much as stir from where they slept. Now they crossed the long, narrow hall, with cells on each side, until they came to the stairs that led up from the prison into the side of the courtyard of Herod's Jerusalem palace. At it's exit was a door, held fast with bars of thick wood and iron: it opened before them just as the prison door had done beforehand.

Into the empty courtyard of the palace Peter and the angel now walked. Every moment Peter dreaded that he would stub his toe, or be struck by one of his guards, and the dream would fade away forever. This seemed too good to be true: he had been ready for death. The brash fisherman of Galilee would not be asleep on the day before his execution, as he had been: the Peter that now walked in the courtyard filled with shadows was a changed man. Even so, he feared that this wonderful dream would end all too soon.

But there was no resistance. They passed through the courtyard of Herod like shadows. At last they came to the great gate that separated the courtyard of Herod's palace from the rest of the city. It took six strong men to pry this heavy door made of iron opened as people passed in and out day by day. Would this be where his dreaming would end, Peter thought. But what was the purpose? Why would he be lead this far only to be...?

The door quivered for a moment, then began to slide forward slowly. Peter looked here and there, but the angel did not even lay its hands on the great iron door and there were no other hands pushing it open. This couldn't be real...could it?

Behind them the door slammed shut and Peter felt the cool of the night air on his face, heard the sounds of the sleeping city, and realized that the angel was gone, and so was the prison. Out of sheer curiosity, he pulled a piece of his skin together with two fingers. Wincing from the pain, a smile crept across his face.

"Praise _HaShem_ for this miraculous salvation!" he cried out into the night.

* * *

><p>"What an incredible rescue!" Paul exclaimed.<p>

"Yes, it was," Peter returned.

"Needless to say," Miriam added. "We were all shocked when we heard about it. Peter came back here first thing, and poor Rhoda was so surprised to hear him at the door that she ran back and told us, leaving him hanging at the door."

"I'm sorry to say," Matthew said. "That none of us believed her. Even when she said she heard Peter's voice, we said it was an angel who was sent to guard Peter."

"After quite a bit of persuasion," Miriam returned. "We finally walked out and brought Peter in."

"They told me straight away," James, Joshua's brother, stated. "We had to take Peter out of the city."

"Why?" Barnabas asked.

"In the morning," John Mark stated. "Herod was hardly pleased. He put four companies of soldiers to death then returned to his palace in Caesarea."

"How is that just?" Paul asked. "They were overcome by the power of _HaShem_."

"They weren't the only ones," Matthew said.

"What do you mean?" Barnabas asked.

"Not but a few days ago," he said. "I received word from our friends in Caesarea. Herod is dead."

All were surprised at this news. Even those in the house, James and Peter and the others, knew not of this new revelation.

"Apparently," Matthew continued. "He was having a banquet to make some treaty with the provinces of Tyre and Sidon. Half-way through the festivities, he got up and started reciting some long-winded speech or something. Somebody shouts: 'Behold, the voice of God!' All those sycophantic toadies chimed in, Herod was just basking in their praises, then he fell down and started writhing and screaming out. As far as our sources know, he was eaten alive by maggots."

Everyone seemed to be quite revolted by this revelation. Needless to say, it put most of them off their appetite.

That evening, all were trying to sleep. Two, however, were no longer sleeping. Matthew, with a small candle at his side at the table, was slaving away with his writing. John Mark had helped him for a while, but after Matthew, for the hundredth time, complained about the lack of the _Torah_, he decided that there wouldn't be much else he could do to help him and so attempted to go to sleep. This did not happen and so he sought out Paul.

"Paul," he whispered, nudging the stout Pharisee on the shoulder. He stirred slowly from his sleep.

"How long are you going to be staying here?" he asked.

"Not very long," Paul said. "We return to Antioch tomorrow."

"And then?"

"Wherever the _Ruach HaKodesh_ may lead," Paul sighed. "Get some sleep, young man."

"I want to go with you." he said.

Paul rolled over and looked at John Mark sincerely. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I want to spread the good news of Joshua, just as we were commissioned."

"That is the greatest calling," Paul said. After a while, he reached into his robes and pulled out a large object wrapped in a cloth. "As long as you're up, give this to Matthew. I feel that he might need it."

John Mark nodded, then left Paul to sleep and crossed the floor to where Matthew was slaving away over his work.

"I hear the voice of the _Ruach HaKodesh_," Matthew murmured to himself. "As though an angel of _HaShem_ sat at my side, and whispered into my ears things I had forgotten about Joshua or about the _Torah_. If only I had it in my hands and could quote directly from it!"

"Matthew?" John Mark spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?" the ex-publican queried.

"Paul wanted you to have this," John Mark stated, handing him the copy of the _Torah_. Matthew was almost to tears as he looked upon this present, a gift from _HaShem_ if ever there was one.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yay! Matthew's got the <em>Torah<em> and can put down all his little "that it might be fulfilled..." portions of his gospel. That was what I have been getting at, as far back as _Joshua_, where he keeps interrupting people with his restating of the prophets and their individual fulfillment.)**


	15. 1st Journey: Friends and Enemies

**(AN: Here is a new chapter, filled with danger and some of the less agreeable points of Paul.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends and Enemies<strong>

Needless to say, the warm welcome that Paul and Barnabas received in Antioch was doubled when they returned after the events in Jerusalem. Staying at the house of Gaius, they prayed for direction. Now that the good news, the gospel, had been allowed to come to the Gentiles, the only question was where to go next. Little word there was from Jerusalem, save that the believers, the _kristianos_, were growing despite persecution. No word came from the other believers who were scattered abroad, especially the disciples. When Paul and Barnabas returned to Antioch, they heard that John had taken Miriam the elder and Miriam of Magdala to Ephesus. Now it seemed that the apostles, those of the Twelve, were scattered abroad and few were ever seen in this part of the world again. True, there was word from Jerusalem, where Peter, Matthew and Thomas were known to remain, but, aside from John in Ephesus, the others were unaccounted. Twelve had become four.

Days had passed with no word from the _Ruach HaKodesh_, the Spirit of Holiness. So they remained in the house of Gaius, praying as they had for the past several days. Then, at last, the Word came: Paul and Barnabas would be the ones to spread the gospel. Hearing this, their host Gaius threw them a feast according to what little they had to eat. After all was done, they readied themselves for their journey. Paul and Barnabas would go, along with John Mark, who had chosen to go with them.

"Where will you be going?" Lucas asked.

"Wherever the Spirit will lead." Paul responded.

"And where will that be?" Lucas repeated.

"Cyprus, at first." Barnabas stated. "After that, who knows?"

"If it pleases you," Mnason, the righteous man of Cyprus, interjected. "I am a native of that land. I know you are as well, Barnabas, but I would like to go with you as far as Cyprus. I've missed my home and I might be of help to you."

"That sounds reasonable," Paul said. He then turned to Gaius. "Since we have stayed at your inn for a long while, please, tell us, how much do we owe you for your..."

But Gaius laughed. "I do not charge for my hospitality. It is enough that I have entertained the servants of the Kingdom. Who knows, for I might have entertained angels unaware, as Abraham did." Paul and Barnabas laughed. "The **LORD** shall provide for me, even anything that I have over-spent, He will ensure that I have just enough and plenty to spare."

"Bless Him and bless you, friend Gaius," Paul said. "We have been strengthened greatly by our stay here, and we shall remember you in our prayers. Farewell."

"And to you, Paul." Gaius said.

"Farewell, dear Gaius," Barnabas said.

"Ah, Barnabas, my friend," Gaius embraced him. "How I shall miss you. You have been a great help to us believers from the very start, and I feel that we would not be where we are now if not for your help."

"It was all by the grace of Jesus," Barnabas said. "May He bless and keep you."

"Farewell, master Gaius." John Mark nodded.

"Good sir," he said to John Mark. "I hope to see your account of the gospel of Jesus set down in full as quickly as possible."

"By the grace of God," John Mark said. "I shall leave nothing out and everything shall be as I remember it."

"Mnason," Gaius said. "Paul, Barnabas, and young master John Mark. Godspeed!"

"Godspeed!" Paul returned. "_Shalom_."

So they passed out of the house and went on their way.

* * *

><p>From Antioch they traveled to Seleucia by the sea, and then chartered a ship to Cyprus. The weather was not favorable, so they had to wait out the winter months in Seleucia. After the weather became favorable, they boarded their ship and set sail for Cyprus. Once they arrived, they visited the town of Salamis, where there were a number of Jews living. Here Mnason and Barnabas were known and introduced Paul and John Mark to their friends.<p>

Eventually their ministry took over and they were all abroad about the town and island, preaching the good news. Were it just Paul and Barnabas, the good news could be spread easily among the people of Cyprus: but now they had John Mark to their help, and their ministry went very well and many people were baptized.

"King Solomon said that two are better than one," Paul once told Barnabas. "And here we have _three_!"

At last there came a day when Paul, Barnabas and Mark were staying at the house of Mnason in Salamis. While they were eating and discussing, there came a knock at the door. Mnason approached and looked out of a place in his door where two wooden boards were split and he could look out at those who called at his house.

"Who's there?" Mark asked.

"Soldiers," Mnason whispered. "Just a moment, I will speak with them." He opened the door. "Hello, sirs. What can I do for you?"

"We are sent here by the governor of Paphos," the captain said. "We seek the one known as Saul of Tarsus."

"My name is Paul," the ex-Pharisee said, standing up and walking to Mnason's side. "What can I do for you?"

"The governor of Paphos, his Excellency Sergius Paulus," the captain said. "Has heard about your exploits and wishes to hear you speak."

Paul almost exploded with delight. "Did you hear? The governor wants to know the gospel of Jesus Christ!"

Many smiled at this and only a few cheered. This seemed a little too good to be true. It was as if they were just a few days out of Israel and now they were being accepted with open arms. Paul then turned back to the soldiers and nodded. "Yes, I will be there at once."

* * *

><p>So, at last, a day came when Paul, Barnabas and Mark were on their way to Governor Paulus' mansion in the city of Paphos. While they went on their way, Barnabas noted that Mark was looking a bit down and separative.<p>

"My young man," he said. "What is wrong? We are doing the good work: the sick are healed, the poor and the hungry are filled, and the gospel is being spread to all the people of Cyprus without resistance. This is joyful news! Why are you so downcast?"

"I'm afraid that I've done wrong by coming here," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Barnabas asked with concern.

"My account of the life of Joshua," Mark said, speaking in their native Hebrew. "Remains unfinished. What's worse, I feel that my memory is slipping. I cannot serve two masters, the writing of this record and this missionary. Both are good and righteous, but I know not which one I should devote all my time towards."

"Forget about your book, young man!" Paul stated without a second thought, or even a glance in Mark's direction. "Plenty of time to write stories when you're old and gray, like I'll be soon." He laughed aloud, then turned his eyes forward, toward his destination. Barnabas, however, noticed that Mark's expression had not changed.

"Did you hear that?" Mark asked. "He tells me to forget this work, forget the gospel of Joshua! Plenty of time when I'm old indeed! When I'm old, I will have forgotten it all!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to insult your work," Barnabas said. "He just..."

But he was interrupted as they approached the outskirts of Paphos. They entered the mansion of Governor Paulus, where the guards announced them to the governor. As they stood there, Paul standing straight before him and Barnabas and Mark behind him, they saw a man standing in the shadows who cast nervous glances in their direction.

"Which one of you is Saul of Tarsus?" Sergius Paulus asked, his eyes on the tall, rugged figure of Barnabas.

"My name is Paul," the short ex-Pharisee said. "Though I was once Saul of Tarsus."

Governor Paulus looked surprised at the short man with the dagger-like beard and hair growing beneath his _kippah_. After a moment of surprise, he addressed him thusly.

"I have heard tell of your ministry," he said. "I would like to hear more about your new belief."

"It is no new belief," Paul said. "It is the faith that our fathers, the children of Israel, have held and was prophesied ages ago and has now come to fulfillment in the person of the Christ, Jesus of Nazareth, the Son of God."

"'Son of God?'" a voice mocked. From out of the shadows came the man with the shifty eyes. "Perhaps we shall now say that the earth is round, or that it is not the center of the cosmos, as the Greeks believe."

"Peace, Elymas," Sergius said to the shifty-eyed man. "I would like to hear them speak."

"But, my lord," he continued, speaking to the governor. "They are liars, cheats, charlatans! I am a Jew, I know all about their _teachings_. They teach that this Jesus of theirs is the Son of God!" He laughed a hideous, mocking laughter. "That His mother was impregnated by some invisible spirit sent from their God! No educated mind believes such nonsense, my lord."

"What do you have to say?" Governor Paulus asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elymas the shifty-eyed laughed. "She was raped! Molested by a Roman soldier! And, in her shame, she concocted this cock-and-bull story of some rape by angels to keep from being stoned to death!"

"Child of Satan!" Paul shouted, pointing directly in Elymas' direction. "Will you not cease your perversions of the ways of the **LORD**?"

"Oh, I've only just begun!" Elymas laughed. "You see, my surname is Bar-Jesus. It's only natural, your Christ was my father, birthed by the Magdalene whore!"

"You who call yourself a Jew," Paul said, his eyes burning with fiery indignation in Elymas' direction. "Blaspheme the _Torah_ by reason of being a sorcerer! An enemy of all righteousness, filled with subtilty and mischief. Now the hand of the **LORD** is upon you: because you sought to blind the eyes of Governor Paulus to the truth of Jesus, for three months you shall be blind and unable to see the sun that you caused men to worship!"

Suddenly, the laughing figure of Elymas was covered in a dark shadow. From out of that cloud of darkness there came out frenzied cries, then the sound of one falling to the ground, calling out: "Help me! Save me!" He walked out, or rather crawled out, shrouded in the shadows of darkness. Governor Paulus laughed once he was gone, then told them to continue.

* * *

><p>After their time in Cyprus had ended, they bade farewell to Mnason and Governor Paulus and all the believers of Salamis and Paphos. The weather had changed and they left for the coast of Anatolia as soon as possible. At last they came to Perga, the capital of Pamphylia, and spent some time there, spreading the good news about Jesus Christ wherever they could find those willing. After they had spent some time there, they gathered their things together and made ready to leave.<p>

But as they were preparing to leave, they noticed that John Mark halted as if he would remain.

"What is it?" Paul asked. "Are you not coming with us?"

"I would," Mark answered. "But I have the writing of this account of..."

"Our Great Commission," Paul answered. "Is to spread the good news to _all_ people. The _Ruach HaKodesh_ leads us to Pisidia!"

"Yet I must..."

"Did not Joshua Himself say that anyone who looks back, having put his hand to the plow, is unworthy of the Kingdom of Heaven?" Paul returned.

A moment of awkward silence followed. Both John Mark and Paul looked at Barnabas, who remained silent. He did not wish to discourage the writing of John Mark's account of the life of Joshua, yet He knew that what Paul said was true.

"So that's how it is, then." John Mark said at last. He turned around, his face set towards the south. "God bless you...both of you." Step by step, the sound of gravel crunching beneath his sandals was heard in his ears.

"Mark, wait!" Barnabas said. He hesitated for a moment, but then sighed and continued his solitary march southward towards Jerusalem.

"A shame," Paul said, as the sound of walking sandals became distant. "He had so much potential, and now he's turned his back on the good news of Joshua the Messiah."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You know, there are some points in the life of Paul where I just scratch my head and think "That can't be right." Which is why the part of the NT that I have no doubts and no fears about is the Gospel.)<strong>

**(More danger to come in the next chapter!)**


	16. 1st Journey: Left for Dead

**(AN: A chapter filled with danger, and some very controversial issues. Let me just say that I think it's really lame and weak that pagans call themselves the victims, then go and burn churches and write such filth like "By the Light of the Northern Star". That's not being the victim, that's fighting fire with fire, being the aggressor. Does that mean I support what the Catholic Church has done in Christ's name? Hell no! If you're Christ's, act like it, that's my motto [well, one of them].)**

**(On a side note, no, I am _not_ anti-Semitic. I relate to the Jewish part of my own pedigree and feel that they are just as able to be saved as anyone else. They _were_ God's chosen people, but now they're just like anyone else - just as savable.)**

****(Also, and I think you're getting to see where I'm going with this, there's a portion of that iffy chapter in Paul's first letter to Timothy that I'm trying to explicate on through this story. Not the part of "I suffer not a woman to preach or hold authority over men", I myself don't understand that**** [Christ had no problem with women being intrusted as the ones to bear witness of His resurrection, He even said that men and women are equal in the Kingdom of God: so what gives, _Sha'ul_?], but the part about keeping silent in the synagogues.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Left for Dead<strong>

In the days of old, when the people of Israel still held sway over their own land, the Macedonian ruler Alexander the Great conquered the known world. Everywhere he went, he made a city of Alexandria, named after himself. Like his master, Seleucus founded many cities with the name of Antioch. One was in the south-west of Anatolia, on the borders of Tyre and Sidon, and another - one of at least sixteen - in the region of Pisidia. In Antioch-of-Pisidia there were a company of the sons of Israel. Here Paul and Barnabas came to first, and came to the synagogue on the Sabbath to hear the _Torah_ read.

"Is there anyone," the rabbi said, once all had been read. "Who wishes to comment on what has been said?"

At length, there appeared a hand raised up from the audience of the men. The rabbi gestured him forward, and up came _Raf Sha'ul_, Paul of Tarsus.

"Men of Israel," he began. "Those who believe, listen to what I have to say. _HaShem_ glorified the people of Israel, even in their captivity in Egypt: with a strong arm He brought them out of bitter bondage. And He suffered them to remain for forty years in the wild..."

"What is he saying?" someone from the back, behind the partition, asked.

"In the wilderness," Paul continued. "After seven nations of the Canaanites were destroyed, _HaShem_ gave the children of Israel the land of their inheritance. For the next four hundred and fifty years, the children of Israel were given the prophets and judges..."

"Did he say four hundred and fifty ears?" another woman's voice cried out from the back of the congregation.

"Please, let me speak!" Paul continued. "For four hundred and fifty years, _HaShem_ sent prophets and judges to rule the people, until the days of Samuel the Prophet, when the people clamored for a king. So they were given _Sha'ul_ Ben-Kish, a Benjamite, who ruled Israel for forty years: after _HaShem_ removed him for his iniquities, He rose up David Ben-Jesse, of whom He said: 'I have found in David a man after My own heart, who shall fulfill all of My will.' People of Israel, I tell you all that..."

"Did he say 'fulfill My will' or 'fill my mill?'"

"Can you not wait until we are done?" Paul asked. "I have much more to speak. People of Israel, pardon me, I tell you all that _HaShem_ has raised up a Savior from the seed of David the King: Joshua. Behold, John the Baptist heralded His coming, saying: 'There is One coming after me who came before me, whose sandals I am unworthy to even untie.' Unto you, children of Israel, and those who believe in _HaShem_, this word of Salvation is first sent!

"For, in Jerusalem, they knew not that Joshua is the Messiah, nor did they understand the prophets, whose words they themselves read _every_ Sabbath. And in the iniquity of their hearts they persecuted Him and delivered Him up to the Gentiles to be crucified and killed: but _HaShem_ raised Him from the dead."

"Did he really say raised from the dead?"

"In the name of _HaShem_ and the glory of the Messiah!" Paul exclaimed. "Can you not hold your tongue! I have good news to tell you! For this Joshua was raised up from the dead and appeared unto those who have declared Him, the believers from Galilee and Jerusalem. Behold, we declare these glad tidings unto you: the prophecies that were told to your fathers have been fulfilled! For David said: 'Thou, _HaShem_, did not leave my soul in _She'ol_, nor didst Thou suffer Thy holy One to see corruption.' But this is not about David, for he was laid to rest with his fathers in the grave, in _She'ol_, and his body rotted away and was corrupted. Yet of Joshua the Messiah, He was raised up _from_ the grave, out of _She'ol_, and His body never saw corruption! In Joshua's name you may find the forgiveness of all your sins!"

Needless to say, there were many who murmured to each other in hushed tones at this. Paul, however, having finished, joined Barnabas and made his way out of the synagogue. As they were leaving, some people came up to them and told them that they should come back next Sabbath and preach more concerning Joshua. They agreed and went on their way. But once they had come outside of the synagogue, they found a host of Greeks who had waited outside the synagogues and listened to what Paul had preached. They also wanted to hear more and begged him to speak again, as those in the synagogues had done.

**-~-|-O-|-~-**

Seven days later, Paul and Barnabas were once again making their way through the crowds gathered around the synagogues. However, as they came towards the entrance, they found the rabbi and several of his servants guarding the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Paul asked.

"These _Gentiles_ want to violate our sacred synagogue," the rabbi said. "You started this, _you_ should finish it!"

Paul found a place where he could stand over the crowd and spoke to them to quiet down that he might speak to them all.

"Why do you reject the word of God to these good people?" Paul asked the rabbi, speaking in Greek.

"Because what you say is blasphemous!" the rabbi returned. "Your Jesus can't save anyone, He was just a man, like anyone else!"

"Then it is good," Paul said. "That you were given first the news. But because you reject it in the hardness of your hearts, we shall preach to the Gentiles. For the **LORD** commanded me that I should be a light to the Gentiles. To bring salvation to the ends of the earth!"

The Greek crowd cried out in joy and many were coming up to them and asking what they must do to be saved. Paul and Barnabas started proclaiming that they should be baptized. The rabbi, meanwhile, had brought forth back-up to keep them out of the synagogues.

"You insulted our congregation!" the rabbi said. "Shall these good women be rebuked by your blasphemous tongue? Get out of this city at once, and never return!"

Against them came the congregation of the Jews, staves in hand as they tried to push out Paul and Barnabas and the Greeks. So they departed, and made their way out of the walls of the city. While they sat there, Barnabas removed his sandals and began beating them against a stone.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"As Joshua commanded," Barnabas replied. "We're to shake off our shoes the dust of whatever town rejects us."

"Hmm," was all that Paul said, before removing his own sandals and doing as Barnabas had done.

"Where are we off to next?" Barnabas asked.

* * *

><p>Iconium had not been open-minded. In fact, all things considered, the welcome they received in Pisidia was warm and friendly compared to that in the synagogues of Iconium. Though, to be fair, a good deal of the city <em>did <em>believe and were baptized. But this caused a division, for the whole of the town was either dead set against the _kristianos_ or joined to them. The Jewish authorities went to the prefect, demanding that the ring-leaders of the cult be executed, blaming them for the cause of division in the town.

They had survived the encounter, which would have seen the two of them stoned to death. Now they came to the town of Lystra, and they were just outside when Paul fell to his knees.

"Merciful God," he begged again. "I know that you can do all things. Please spare me from this hour!"

The answer that he heard was the same he had been given before. He got himself back up and followed Barnabas into the town. As they passed through the gates and saw, sitting against the side of the wall, a crippled man. His crutches had been stolen, or else he had none, for they were not sitting on the side of the wall.

"Excuse me, sir," the crippled man said. "I heard you just now, praying to your God. Well, if you believe He will save you, then I have just as much right to believe He can help me. Everything else has failed me, right?"

"Then stand up, my good fellow," Paul announced. "On your feet!"

The man rose to his feet, wary at first, but surprised that he saw life now back into his dead feet and legs. He cried out for joy, and leaped about. This caught the attention of the crowd, many of whom had passed this way and saw with their own eyes that he who was now walking and leaping had once been crippled.

"The gods have come unto men!" one cried out. "Behold, they have come down in human form!"

Paul and Barnabas looked shocked to see this. This was exactly what they did _not_ want. They preached the gospel of Christ and the people thought it was an affirmation of their old customs.

"Take the tall one to the temple of Zeus!" they cried out, and carried off Barnabas in one direction.

"This one is the prince of thieves!" another joined. "See how he speaks with a silver tongue!" They carried off Paul toward one of their temples. As he saw the temple of Hermes, with its naked statues and full of idolatry and uncleanness, he prayed quietly that _HaShem_ keep him safe from this calamity. Opening his eyes again, he saw people bringing offerings and laying them at his feet as he stood at the door of the temple.

"I am _not_ Hermes!" Paul cried out, tearing his robe as tears streamed from his eyes. "I beg you all, listen to what I have to say: I am no god, but a man, victim to the same lusts and passions like any one of you. Please, turn from these vanities and accept the living God, who alone made Heaven and earth, the sea and all that in them is! He gave you the freedom to follow which ever gods you will, yet He Himself gave witness to Himself, of all the good that He has done, bringing rain from the sky and food to fill our hearts with joy!" Yet it seemed as though he was shouting into the wind.

"So," an angry voice shouted at him from behind. Turning around, he saw the rabbi of Antioch-in-Pisidia, with the people of his congregation behind him. "First you teach blasphemies before the good people of Antioch, now you make yourself a god before these Gentiles!"

"Please, children of Israel," Paul said, raising his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I do not want worship. I'm a servant of _HaShem_ just like the rest of you!"

"Hear this, Gentiles!" another voice shouted. Paul saw the rabbi of Iconium, who had brought his own congregation out here to oppose Paul. "This man is not your god, he's an imposter! He seeks to destroy the traditions and faith of your fathers from ages past and replace it with his fantasies!"

"We've heard him speak before," the rabbi of Pisidia said. "He's nothing but a charlatan!"

"Have you really come all this way," Paul asked them. "Only to mock me? Have I not left your towns in peace? Why do you pursue me this far?"

"You will _not_ be allowed to spread your lies any further!" shouted the rabbi of Iconium.

"Look!" one of the people in the temple to Hermes shouted. "That short man is with those Jews!"

"He's a Jew!" another shouted. "He's come to destroy the faith of our fathers!"

At length, the priests of the temple of Hermes came out and there was a stand-off, it seemed, between the people of Pisidia and Iconium and the Greeks of Lystra.

"You're Jews, aren't you?" the high priest of Hermes said. "Get this foul-smelling pig out of our midst! We have a law! You stay on your side of town, and leave our people unmolested!"

"Did you hear that?" one shouted. "That short man's come to molest our children!"

"We don't go killing your people in your temples," the priest of Hermes said. "Don't send him to preach his filth in ours."

"He's not one of us!" the rabbi of Pisidia shouted. "He's _anathema_!"

"He means nothing to us!" the rabbi of Iconium stated.

"Good, let's kill him!" the priest of Hermes said with a smile.

Everyone, from both the Jewish side and the Greek side, cried out in joy at this statement. The Jews, throwing _Torah_ and the traditions out the window, joined with the Greeks in throwing Paul around while they started looking around for stones to throw. These were then passed out among the Greeks and the Jews evenly, while those without were chasing Paul out from their midst. Then came the hail of stones. From the side clad in their embroidered prayer-shawls came cries of "Blasphemer!" and "Heretic!", from the side in their togas and robes came shouts of "Jew!", "Murderer!", and "Kill him for great Hermes!" United they were in their common hatred and blood-lust: any looking on saw little difference between the Jew and the Greek in their hatred for this man.

At last the stones stopped falling. The Jews dismissed themselves, leaving the Greeks to carry the body out of the city. They would break the _Torah_ to murder this man at the side of Gentiles, yet they would not dare to clean up their tracks as they walked back to their homes. A trail of sand and blood followed the blood-thirsty pagans as they led Paul's bloodied and broken body out of the city and threw it out to the dogs.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What just happened?)<strong>


	17. General Conference

**(AN: Here is the next chapter, and the continuation of what we saw from the last bit as well.)**

* * *

><p><strong>General Conference<strong>

Barnabas had just barely managed to escape the temple of Zeus without sustaining any major injury. Two other men, however, followed him out of the city gates, whither he was running. He turned to meet them and saw a young man, barely a teenager, and a man about his own age.

"Why are you come after me?" Barnabas asked.

"If you please, sir," the youth said. "My name is Timothy, and I'm here on behalf of my mother and I, because, well, we heard your words, and those of your friend, and we believe."

"And you?" Barnabas asked the other.

"My name is Silvanus," the other said. "I am a Greek living in Jerusalem, I was told that I would find the apostle Paul of Tarsus here."

"Alas," Barnabas said, holding his hands upon his head and looking about. "I don't know where he is. We were separated after the man at the gate was healed and the people of the city thought we were gods!"

"Ludicrous!" the young man Timothy said. "None of their priests can perform the..." When he saw the two older men looking upon him, as if he were an arrogant young man speaking out of turn, he lowered his gaze and was silent.

"What is that over yonder?" Silvanus asked, pointing at the group of people who threw something onto the ground and then walked away, hurling insults and wads of spit in that direction.

"Oh, **LORD** save us!" Barnabas exclaimed, then set off running toward the something they had thrown, with Timothy and Silvanus taking up the rear.

When they approached, they saw that it was not some_thing_ but some_one_. The body of a bruised and bloodied traveler was lying face-down upon the earth. They feared the worst, especially when Barnabas turned the body over and revealed, to their horror, that the body was that of Paul.

"Is he...dead?" Timothy asked.

To their supreme surprise, they saw his eyes slowly move and a loud huff escaped his lips, more like a gasp for air.

"Paul, are you alright?" Barnabas asked.

"I think," Paul said. "I can tell all my bones now." He saw their faces were etched with concern. "Don't be afraid, didn't Jesus say that in the world we should have tribulations? I perceive that we must, through much tribulations, obtain the Kingdom of God." He held out his hand. "Help me up, will you?" To this, both Barnabas and the young man eagerly brought Paul up to his feet.

"Well, who are these gentlemen?" he asked.

"I'm Timothy," the young man said. "This is Silas."

"Silvanus!" the gentleman corrected.

"No one can remember that all the time!"

"Be quiet!"

"A pleasure to meet you," Paul said. "God bless you both. Now, if you will pardon me, I have to go back into the town."

"What?" Barnabas exclaimed. "Didn't you just see what happened? You were almost dead!"

"And those in this town," he said. "Who believed may yet die off without elders to lead them."

"My friend," Silvanus said to Paul. "I have come from Jerusalem to discuss an urgent matter of great importance. We cannot have you die before your voice is heard!"

"What is so important about _my_ voice?" Paul asked.

"Word is reaching Jerusalem about your...exploits out here," Silvanus said. "Day by day, the Greeks are coming to the Light of God's word. But there are those of the believers in Jerusalem who feel that these newcomers should be circumcized even as they were. There is much heated debate about this, and so the believers in Jerusalem are gathering together in meeting to decide once and for all how this should be ordained. Your voice would be helpful, since you are the one who has brought so many Greeks into the brotherhood of Christ."

"Once we've finished up the appointment of the elders," Paul said. "I will consider coming to Jerusalem, uh, what was your name again?"

"Silvanus," he replied.

"Silas is shorter," Paul said. "And it's Greek, which means I can speak with you easily in that tongue. Shall I call you Silas?"

Silvanus, now called Silas, sighed. "If you wish it."

* * *

><p>The rest of their journey was rather uneventful. Paul visited the towns in secret and appointed elders over the believers, since he would not be there to instruct them personally. Once this was complete, they boarded the first ship to Caesarea and so came by way of Samaria back into the city of Jerusalem. They were received warmly among the brotherhood of believers in Jerusalem, the <em>kristianos<em>, as they were now being widely called. The house of Miriam, the upper room, was now the veritable head-quarters of the movement. Here the elders gathered, the last of the Twelve and those whom had been appointed as elders and servants of the believers.

After several days of prayers and ministry among the poor, the day came when all were gathered in the upper room. Since it was a formal synod, it was not held on the Sabbath, since that was a day of rest and good deeds, not the deciding of how they would minister. As Matthew, who remained yet in Jerusalem, was eager to point out, even Moses had the builders of the Tabernacle forbear their work on the Sabbath. After all were assembled, they offered one last prayer to God. Then Peter, being the head and spokesman of the _kristianos_, opened the floor.

"Brothers in Christ," he said, speaking to all here, Greek and Hebrew. "We are gathered here to discuss a very important matter. Some time ago, it was declared to us that we should spread the gospel of the Kingdom to the Greeks. As such, there has been a division among our brotherhood. Some would have us circumcise these new believers and have them follow the _Torah_, the sacred Law and writings of Moses, even as we who are Jews have done from birth until now. Let us first hear from our own, Levi-Matthew, who presents the argument for the circumcision."

Peter held out his hand toward Matthew, who rose up and addressed the crowd.

"Honorable friends and brothers in our **LORD** and Messiah, Joshua of Nazareth," he said, speaking in Hebrew. Many had the _Ruach_, the Spirit of Holiness, and understood what he said regardless. "Our **LORD**, _HaShem_, gave the covenant of circumcision to Abraham, as a token that he and his children were chosen of _HaShem_. 'Behold My covenant, which you and your descent shall keep: every male child among you shall be circumcised eight days after its birth. It shall serve as an everlasting covenant, and those who are uncircumcised must be cast out, for they have broken My covenant.' Therefore, since these Gentiles are entering into the covenant of _HaShem_, whose Son is the Name of Salvation, Joshua the Messiah, it would only serve that they would receive the circumcision as we do. If the _Ruach HaKodesh_ accepts them, and, as Peter has said, it does, then they must show with their bodies that they are accepted of _HaShem_ as well."

This brought much applause from those who were of this persuasion. Matthew then gave the floor to others who wished to extort and compound on what he had said. After several others had spoken, they surrendered the floor and Peter rose up and spoke again.

"I will now speak," Peter said, speaking in Greek. "In response to this argument. You know that some while ago, God told us that we were to spread the good news among the Gentiles. Verily, He who knows the hearts of men also allowed them to have the Spirit of Holiness even as we ourselves have been permitted, and made us equal to them in all things, purifying their hearts by faith. I recall a rebuke that Jesus Himself said to the Pharisees of Jerusalem: 'They bind heavy burdens on the shoulders of men, but will not even lift a finger to move them.' I fear that we may tempt God by doing as they did in this matter! For, truly, we believe that through the grace of Jesus the Christ we shall be saved, even as they do!"

Silence fell upon those assembled as they pondered his words.

"Now, if it may be permitted," Peter said. "Let us hear from our brothers Paul and Barnabas, who have been abroad, spreading the gospel of Jesus the Christ to the Greeks."

So these two were brought forward, and they spoke to them concerning what had happened in all of their travels, how they had met people, good Greek people, who were given the _Ruach HaKodesh_ and spoke in tongues just as they themselves had. Once they had finished speaking, James, Joshua's brother, called Justus for his stern defense of righteousness, stood up and spoke to the people gathered here.

"Brothers in Christ," he said. "You have heard from Peter how, years ago, God called out from among the Gentiles those people worthy of His name. Hear now the words of Amos the prophet: 'Thus sayeth the **LORD, **the Knower and Doer of all things: in that day, I will raise up the tabernacle of David that is fallen, I shall shore up the breaches, raise up his ruins and rebuild it as it was in the days of old. That the remnant of Edom might seek after the **LORD**, and the heathen also, who are called by My name.'

"Therefore, I move that we do not use the Law as a barrier for those Gentiles who believe. Surely, the _Torah_ is preached in every synagogue, as it has been since the time of Moses."

"But they must at least do _something_!" Matthew reasoned.

"Yes, they should," James said. "They must refrain from acts of fornication, from eating food offered to any god save the One True God, from drinking blood or from eating the flesh of a strangled animal."

"All in favor of this motion," Peter said. "Say so!"

"Amen!" they all said with one voice.

"**LORD**," he prayed. "You who know the hearts of men, give us your blessing upon this our decision."

"Amen!" they repeated.

"Now," Peter said. "Let us have a declaration sent to all the sons of Israel who call upon the name of Jesus, that they do not forbid any Greek from fellowship, but that they observe these four simple rules. We must also have men sent out to deliver this."

"I will go," Paul said, standing up.

"And I!" Barnabas added.

"We need two more!" Peter said. At last two others stood forth: one was Judah Barsabas, who had been considered of old for the position of Judah the Traitor, and Silvanus. As the meeting was afterwards adjourned, Silvanus made his way toward Paul and smiled.

"Looks like our paths are joined together again, my friend." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Lol, Silas, you have no idea!)<strong>

**(As you can see, liberal use of Greek ahoy. That's going to become the mainstay in the chapters that follow, so if, like me, you had already gotten used to Joshua, better get back into the Hellenized version [lol].)**


	18. 2nd Journey: Separate Ways

**(AN: Like with _Joshua_, I will use song-titles to tie in both with the theme of the story as well as some song. In this case, _Journey_. [lol]. Though what happens in this chapter is no laughing matter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Separate Ways<strong>

_c. 49 AD_

When Paul and Barnabas arrived in Antioch, they met once again good Gaius. Lucas and was gone and John and Miriam were, as far as they had known, still in Ephesus, though no word had been heard regarding them. They gave out the declaration as ordered, and when it had been decreed, and much joy there was among the brotherhood. Further joy there was, also, when they heard that Lucas had finished his book and presented it as a gift to Joanna's grandfather Theophilus. While they were there, Barnabas heard that John Mark, who was also in the area, had finished his own account of the life of Jesus and was desirous to join Paul again in their ministry.

After some time had passed, Barsabas left Antioch while the other three declared that they would stay on for a while. One day, however, Paul received orders from the Spirit that it was time to move on. He told this to Silvanus, who was now being openly called Silas: he agreed to go with him without question.

One afternoon, while they were walking in solitude along the hills outside of Antioch, Paul brought the subject up again.

"Tomorrow at first light," he said. "We leave for Cilicia. I still await your answer."

"Paul," Barnabas said. "These past nine years I have loved you as a brother: we have come through sea and sand and much persecution for the glory of _HaShem_ and our faith in Joshua. I would gladly spend another nine years with you for the same purpose."

"Good, then," Paul said with a smile. "That wasn't so difficult."

"There is, however," Barnabas interrupted. "One minor detail that I should bring to attention."

"Oh?"

"Our friend John Mark," Barnabas began. "He has finished his account of the life of Joshua and now wishes to spread the good news as we were commanded to do so."

"And what was five years ago, then?" Paul asked.

"Paul, he was trying to tell you," Barnabas said. "That he left to continue his work on this account. He hadn't committed any work to that cause while he was with us."

"He rejected our Great Commission!" Paul retorted, his voice rising. "That was a direct disobedience to the will of Joshua, was it not?"

"Can he not now redeem the time and follow after us in ministry?" Barnabas asked. "After all, were you also not redeemed and accepted by Joshua those fifteen years ago?"

"We were sent on this task by the _Ruach HaKodesh_!" Paul stated firmly. "To violate that sacred covenant is a sin that even _HaShem_ will not forgive!"

"He obviously wants to join us again!" Barnabas argued. "Can you not forgive him, even as _HaShem_ forgave you of killing our brothers ages ago?"

"No! He sinned against the _Ruach HaKodesh_! That can _never_ be forgiven, Barnabas! Never!"

"Listen to yourself, Paul! We forgave you and accepted you into our fellowship, even when none of the other believers in Jerusalem would even have you under their roofs! We did so because we were told to forgive by Joshua. Now you have the chance to return that forgiveness, but why will you not do so?"

"I am not answerable to you!" Paul said with an offended tone. "Joshua said to judge not, lest you be judged. I will _not_ let you pass judgment on me for my refusal to accept a traitor back into our midst! What I have against John Mark is between _HaShem_ and I alone!"

"Paul, please!"

"No buts, Barnabas! It's me or John Mark: or maybe I should say it's God or John Mark!" he held out his arms in utter finality.

There was a moment of tension, where it seemed as though one of them would lash out at the other. Yet they held their peace, staring off at each other in silence for a moment.

"If I had known, all those years ago," Barnabas said at last. "That you wouldn't forgive a sleight against you, even though Joshua _told_ us to forgive our fellow man..." He paused, then sighed. "I wouldn't have done a single thing different."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Paul asked in a condescending tone.

"It means..." Barnabas said, his voice straining as he made the decision that would sever him from his companion in Christ, his brother in the faith of nine years. "...that I have chosen the path of forgiveness." With a sorrowful crunch of the stones beneath his sandals, he turned around. "Godspeed...my friend." Then, one foot in front of the other, he walked off into the city and away from Paul.

In the days that followed, Paul threw himself into his ministry. Nine years of it had told him that, whatever sorrow was on his mind, it seemed insignificant as he poured out his heart to help others. So he threw himself into his ministry, whether to forget his anger or his pain at the loss of his old friend Barnabas. Silas proved to be a worthy companion, and helped him in every way possible. It would take time growing into his new companion, becoming familiar with a different person, yet, by the grace of God, he wished that it would happen according to His will. Accordingly, the Spirit also began to make strange requests. After they had gone back to Lystra and converted Timothy, they came to Galatia and spent time among the believers. After this, they made ready to leave the south-eastern shores of Anatolia and spread the good news into the continent, yet they were told to remain. They turned then to Ephesus, and yet the Spirit told them to remain.

* * *

><p>Troy. Of old a great kingdom inhabited the north-western coast-lands of Anatolia. Ages ago, as far back, perhaps, as the time of David the King, a great war that lasted ten years brought down the topless towers of the city of Troy. Now it was just in ruins, the stuff of legend. Here, on the foothills of Mt. Ida, two Hebrew travelers encountered an old friend on the road.<p>

"Lucas!" Paul greeted, throwing his arms around Lucas, who was now advancing in years.

"Paul, it's been too long," he said. "I'm pleased to meet you once again. But where is Barnabas?"

At the mention of his old friend's name, Paul's countenance fell. "We are divided. The youth John Mark left us several years ago, and there was dissension among us as to his return."

"The **LORD** be with both of them," Lucas said. "But come now, what brings you to the ancient ruin of Troy?"

"We are awaiting the promptings of the _Ruach HaKodesh_," Paul said. He then introduced Lucas to Silas and told them of their predicament, as to why the Spirit was not leading them anywhere in Anatolia.

**-~-|-O-|-~-**

Night upon the slopes of Mt. Ida. Paul rose from where he had slept with Silas and Lucas. Looking about, a cool wind blew in from the Aegean Sea. All was dark safe for a single light that was glowing in the west. It slowly grew, until at last there appeared a man in the robes of a Greek.

"You are the one!" the man cried out, tears in his eyes. "The one called to bring the Light of Salvation to the Gentiles!" Before Paul could react, the man threw himself to his knees. "Please, I beg you, come to Macedonia and speak the words of Christ in our ears! Save us! Save us, please!"

The voice echoed on into the night, repeating the call over and over, until the light at last grew faint and disappeared once more into the west.

Morning was still some ways away when Paul woke Silas and Lucas up from their slumber. They groaned a little, but made little other protest.

"Time to leave!" Paul said with joy and tears in his voice. "The Spirit has spoken! It is time to move on!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: There was this radio adaption of the story of St. Patrick, where he also receives a vision of the Irish begging him to preach the good news among them. There was a bagpipe playing in that segment, so I put on <em>Amazing Grace<em> on the pipes. Anachronistic, I know, but it brought tears to my eyes as I wrote this last bit of the chapter.)**


	19. 2nd Journey: Freedom

**(AN: New chapter which, of course, has a dual meaning, as usual.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<strong>

Macedonia. Once the capital of the known world, it too was now just a pawn in the hands of the Roman Empire. A smaller country held in sway of the Eagle of the West. It's greatest city, named after Alexander's father, sat near the coast of the Aegean sea. Here a ship from Troy sailed to their shores, carrying three men of the sons of Israel from the shores of Anatolia to where they had never gone before: the land of Europa, the home of Greeks and Romans.

The ship had set first in the island of Samothrace to avoid bad weather, then settled in Neapolis, several miles south-west of Philippi, before making the final leg of their sea voyage. At last they set their ship upon the coast and the three disembarked, ready to begin their mission of peace and salvation.

On the Sabbath, since there were no synagogues in Philippi, Paul led Silas, Lucas and Timothy, who had joined their company after they passed through Lystra, to the side of the rugged hill-country outside of the city, near the river Strymonas. Here they would gather on the Sabbath to pray, since the view was breath-taking and the land about them serene and peaceful.

"Pardon me, sirs," a woman's voice announced. Paul was about ready to spout off something angry when Lucas held him back. The woman who spoke was not a Jewish woman, that much was certain. The way she looked at them, dead on, with eyes fixed on his, proved that she had not been raised in a society that said 'better that the _Torah_ be burned with fire than read by a woman'. She was a proud Greek woman, who could speak to a man without fear of being called a whore.

"I did not mean to disturb your meditation," she said. "But I am curious."

"As to what?" Paul asked.

"Is not the temple the place for prayers?" she asked. "What brings you out to the fields?"

"We do not pray to the gods of the city," Paul said. "But to the One True God and His Son Jesus the Christ."

"I could see from your faces," she said. "That what you have to offer is different."

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked.

"From your clothes," she said. "You appear Jewish, yet I know that no Jew would even speak with a Greek. I should know, I'm a dyer, I handle cloth all the time. What is it you bring to our shores?"

"Salvation," Paul said. "Freedom from the bonds of blind superstition and the hope of everlasting life through faith in Jesus Christ."

At once, the woman sat down at their feet, a hungry look in her eyes the likes of which they had not seen since they were first brought into the faith.

"Please, sirs," she said. "Tell me more about this Christ, whom you call Jesus."

And so Paul began by telling her the story of Jesus as it had been revealed to him. One by one he saw more and more women join their group, sitting in a loose circle around them while he expounded on the story. Lucas read portions of his account, concerning the healing that Jesus had done in His ministry.

"My name is Lydia," the woman who had first met them said to Paul, with tears in her eyes. "Tell me, what must I do to be saved?"

"Believe that Jesus the Christ is the Son of God," Paul said. "And receive His baptism, and you shall be saved."

"I believe," she said. "And look! There lies the Strymonas river! Can I not now be baptized?"

Paul smiled. "So it shall be done."

So it happened, as so many times before in the past nine years, that another was brought into the fold of the believers. Many of the other women who were present at this sermon were also baptized, and when it was finished, Lydia approached Paul and the others.

"If my faith in Christ is enough," she said. "Come and stay at my house. My family and the rest of my household will be delighted to hear the words you have to speak!"

And so, with one accord, they decided to stay at Lydia's house. With her at the lead, and Paul, Silas, Lucas and Timothy following after, they made their way through the streets of the very Greek city of Philippi. They were not but a few feet away from her door when they heard a hoarse, ungodly cry aimed directly at them.

"_Kristianos!_" a voice shouted. Frightful eyes turned in the direction and saw a young woman, scantily clad and with a look in her eyes as one who is mad or possessed. Her hand was pointed in their direction as she roared at them. Behind her, they espied, several wealthy Greek men in purple togas with gold upon their hands and around their necks.

"Quickly!" Lydia said, ushering them into her house as quickly as possible and shutting the door fast behind them.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"Her name is Harmonia," Lydia said. "To put it quite frankly, good sirs, she's not the kind of person you should be asking about."

"Why?" Timothy asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"For one thing," Lydia stated. "She's a whore, and a witch at that! Those men you saw behind her?"

"Who were they?" Timothy asked.

"You don't get out much, do you, lad?" Lydia asked him with a smile. "They're her owners. They keep her in the city because they pay off the prefect from the revenue she gets for her prophecies and _other_ services."

"I hope we don't have any more encounters with her," Silas said. "I don't know about you, but I could have sworn I saw something white dripping from her lips as she..." He saw Lydia give him a disapproving look and mouthed "Not in front of him." as she jabbed a finger in Timothy's direction. "I meant spit! She was foaming at the mouth like a dog."

"It sounds like she was possessed," Lucas said. "It's just as the others told me as I was working on this book." He indicated to the letter to Theophilus.

* * *

><p>They spent several days more in the city, preaching to whoever would listen, and staying at the house of Lydia the dyer. Every Sabbath they would go out into the hills and pray. However, their steps seemed to be dogged by this witch Harmonia. There was not a day where she wouldn't interrupt whatever they were doing, even if it was walking to and from Lydia's house, and cry out to whoever was there who they were and what their purpose was. Of course, those who heard their sermons, somehow found a way to deposit gold into the hands of the purple-clad panderers who were always a few steps behind Harmonia.<p>

One day they were on their way to their prayer spot, though Paul was rather annoyed as they walked. Lucas and Timothy stayed behind at Lydia's house, not willing to bear another embarassing escapade featuring Harmonia the witch-whore.

"Maybe she will be busy," Silas stated.

"Yes, busy mocking and making a profit through her witchery," Paul retorted.

"It might not have been her fault," Silas returned.

"You speak as if you were a baby chicken with your head stuck in its shell to this very day!" Paul retorted. "Are we not given every chance to escape from evil? Therefore it is our fault if we fall into it, not that of the **LORD**."

"I only meant," Silas replied defensively. "That those panderers were probably responsible. They made promises to her and then, when she was within their power, they broke their word and made her their slave."

"Just like sin," Paul stated. "Forgive me, Silas, I spoke too hastily. Everyone deserves to have a chance to be free."

As with before, there was a sudden, guttural cry and hither came Harmonia, scratches all over her half-exposed body and a look of pure insanity in her glazed over eyes.

"_Kristianos!_" a voice that was not her own roared. "These two!" She pointed at them. "They are the servants of the Most High God! They show us the way to salvation!"

Suddenly, Paul turned around, righteous fury in his eyes as he held one hand out before the young woman. "Evil spirit, I command you in the name of the Christ, Jesus of Nazareth: come out of her!"

A horrible, ear-splitting groan issued from out of her parched lips, and suddenly all was quiet and she fell forward onto the ground before them.

"What is the meaning of this?" a man's voice shouted angrily. From where Paul and Silas stood, they saw the men dressed in their gold and their fine robes approach them with angry looks on their faces.

"This woman deserves to be free!" Paul said, indicating to the woman who was now lying at his feet.

"This b*tch is our property!" one of the rich men said.

"And our livelihood!" another added.

"Did you hear that, people?" another shouted to the people who were now gathering around them. "These two have come to destroy our way of life, the ways of our fathers!"

"Take them to the prefect!" some began to cry. "Let's kill them now!", "Kill them before they cause any more harm!" and other such threats were repeated. Very shortly a mob was gathering and the two were dragged off to the prefect. Meanwhile, poor Harmonia was forsaken by her panderers and the blood-thirsty crowd: only Lydia remained to take her into her house.

The angry mob brought the two forward to the prefect and threw them down at his feet, spitting at them and shouting hateful words in their direction.

"What be the cause of this uproar?" the prefect asked.

"Those two!" one of Harmonia's panderers said. "Filthy, money-grubbing Jews here to rob us in our sleep and destroy our entire economy!"

"These men?" the prefect laughed. "Surely they can't be as bad as all _that_! They look rather harmless..."

"They preach a new doctrine," another added. "That is opposed to the faith of our fathers! Our sacred traditions!"

"And against the laws of the Empire!" one of the mob shouted.

"Kill them! Kill them!" one particularly blood-thirsty one added.

"It might serve them right to be put to death!" the prefect announced. "For now, let's just give them a sound thrashing and toss them into the jail-house, eh?"

Some cheered at this, others were shouting for an even worse punishment. The prefect then summoned Scamander, the captain of the Philippine city guard, and told him to give the two Jews thirty-nine lashes and have them into the dungeons.

**-~-|-O-|-~-**

That evening, Paul and Silas sat in the dungeon of the Philippine magistrate. Naked they were, their backs covered with stripes and their feet shackled, they could not move without causing themselves great pain, nor could they remain still, for that also brought much pain as well.

"How goes it with you?" Paul asked.

"I didn't think it would be _this_ bad," Silas said. "I expected persecution, but this? They didn't even give us a fair trial: pretty much just told the magistrate what they had against us and gave out their punishment. Even the Sanhedrin isn't this bad, eh?"

"No," Paul shook his head. "But focusing on our present condition will not make the pain go away."

"Then what will?" Silas asked.

"Joshua," he returned. "He is the Son of God, yet He suffered for us all and gave His life for us to be free. Why should this slap on the wrist bring us down?"

A moment of silence followed as Silas contemplated what Paul had said. Slowly a voice began to sing.

_I will sing Thee, _HaShem_, with my whole heart  
>I will show forth all Thy marvelous deeds<br>I will be glad and rejoice in Thee  
>I will sing praises unto Thee<em>, HaShem_ the Most High_

There was a pause, where Paul looked at his friend, then back at his feet. In silent response, Silas' voice joined in.

_When mine enemies are turned back  
>They shall fall and perish at Thy presence<em>

Then sang they together:

_**For Thou hast maintained my right and my cause  
>Thou sat on Thy Throne, and Thy judgment is right<strong>_

__Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a horrible _clank_ was heard throughout the dungeon halls. Chains broke off wrists and ankles, doorways collapsed and fell in on themselves. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. They waited again for any after-shock of this earthquake, yet the earth was still once again. There were no sounds on the wind either...

At least, until they heard a loud voice cry out.

"They're gone!" the voice of Scamander cried in disbelief. "They're gone! I have failed my task! May the gods take me!" The sound of a sword being drawn echoed from outside the hall.

"Jailer!" Paul shouted, crawling his way up to the door of his cell, now hanging open. "Jailer, wait! We're still here!"

"Light!" Scamander shouted. "You! Get me a torch!" Moments later, captain Scamander walked into the dungeon, poking his torch into every cell. He came last to the cell that belonged to Paul and Silas, dropped the torch at his feet and knelt down before them.

"Please, stand up," Paul said. "I'm a man like you, and no more worthy of worship than anyone else."

"Tell me, good sir," Scamander pleaded. "What must I do to be saved?"

"Believe in the **LORD**, Jesus the Christ, and you and your entire household will be saved." Paul replied.

* * *

><p>That morning, Scamander had Paul and Silas in his house. The hours of the morning saw his entire household baptized and Paul and Silas administered what care they could to their wounds and gave them their clothes back.<p>

As the dawn was rising, there was a knock at the door of captain Scamander's house. A servant of the magistrate stood there and, after he was brought in, reported to the captain that the two men were free to go.

"Good," Paul said. "Let's return to our friends."

"Wait," Scamander interjected. "If you will be ruled by my council, you won't go."

"Why not?" Silas asked.

"You're Jews, yes," Scamander began. "But you're also citizens of the Roman Empire. If you appealed to Roman law, your accusers wouldn't have a chance."

"Then what should we do?" Paul inquired.

"Appeal to Roman law and have your accusers take you out of the dungeon," Scamander said. "They'll pave your way to the docks with roses and beg you to leave before they get a hell of a lawsuit on their hands."

Silas laughed, Paul simply nodded. "Thank you, captain. We will take your advice."

**-~-|-O-|-~-**

It was not until later that day that the self-same panderers and many of the mob they had stirred ushered Paul and Silas out of the prison cell, offering them "gifts", begging them to leave before they saw the wrath of Rome. They made their way to the house of Lydia, where Lucas, Timothy, the lady and her household were more than happy to see them again.

"We thought you weren't coming back," Lucas said.

"The work of God is not yet over," Paul replied. Just then they saw a young girl in a violet dress. Cleaned and groomed, she looked rather beautiful.

"I don't know what to say," Harmonia said to him. "You saved my life."

"It was not my power that saved you," Paul returned. "It was the power of Jesus the Christ, the One who came to set the captives free."

"I would like to know more," she said. "About him."

"Silas, Timothy," Paul said to his friends. "Tell her everything."

"Wait, what about you?" Lydia asked.

"I must pray," he responded. "I must know where we must go next."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This part has always baffled me<strong>** about Paul's story. If he was a true Roman, as in a Gentile, he could not have been a Pharisee, as we know he was [and Gamaliel wouldn't take a Gentile as a servant of the _Torah_, as far as I could guess]. Therefore, my idea is that, since Judaea is part of the Roman Empire, the Jews are considered Roman citizens [even though they don't appeal to Roman law, since they have the _Torah_], and can appeal their legal cases to Roman law. This will come in handy later on in the story, I promise you.)**


	20. 2nd Journey: Unknown

**(AN: Without shame or apology, we plunge into this chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

Paul and Silas bade farewell to their friends in Philippi, reminding them to keep the faith and that they would write as soon as possible, and then went on their way throughout the Greek city-states. Lucas remained in Philippi to continue the work they had begun, but Timothy decided that he would go with them to their next stop. They boarded a ship to Amphipolis and, after spending a few days there, journeyed on to Apollonia. While they remained there, however, a messenger arrived, looking for one Paul of Tarsus.

The message was from Rome.

"What news do you bring?" Paul asked the messenger.

"The Jews, I mean, the sons of Israel that are in Rome," he began. "Have heard of your works abroad. They speak very highly of you in Galatia, and of your message."

"It is hardly warranted," Paul shook his head. "My duty is to the **LORD**, and I seek no honor for myself."

"Even so," the messenger said. "The brothers in Rome want you to come to them and speak the words that you have spoken throughout Greece and Asia."

"If the Spirit commands," was all that Paul said.

**-~-|-O-|-~-**

But the Spirit did not command them towards Rome. Its path led them as they had begun: along the coast of the country of Macedonia. Now they came to Thessaloniki, another major city of this great kingdom of the Greeks. Unlike Philippi, however, there was a Jewish quarter in Thessaloniki, complete with a synagogue where the faithful sons of Israel would convene every Sabbath to hear the _Torah_ and discuss it. This made Paul a little happy, since he would be once more in familiar grounds where he could preach to those who knew _HaShem_ already.

So it was on the Sabbath that Paul, Silas and Timothy made their way to the synagogue. Here, they saw, the rabbi read the _Torah_ in Greek, since many had almost forgotten their ancient tongue. The rabbi read from the prophecy of Isaiah and told them to await with eagerness the coming of the Christ, who would return to the kingship to Israel.

"If I may interject," Paul said, rising up from where he stood. "I wish to comment on what has been read this day."

"That is good," the rabbi nodded. "Moses commanded us to write the Law upon the doors of our houses, upon the bands of our foreheads and to discuss the words of the Law at times."

"Yes, yes," Paul nodded, turning now to the congregation. "People, we believe that the Law is the word of God, and yet, we have come under the belief that the Christ will give the kingship to Israel and that his reign will never end."

"But is that not what the Law and the prophets _do_ say?" one of the men up at the front asked.

"It is true," Paul said. "All of it: both that the Christ shall rule forever, and that He must suffer, die and rise from the dead."

"How is that possible?" another asked.

"It is written," Paul said, pacing about the raised platform as he spoke. "'Thou didst not leave my soul in the grave, nor didst thou suffer thy Holy One to see corruption.' Yet these words cannot speak of David the King, for he indeed is in his grave and his s..."

"What did he say again?" Paul was hard-pressed to keep from shouting out, even as the woman had done to her husband.

"For verily David the King is dead and his soul has seen corruption." Paul continued. "Yet, there is a prophecy, given by Daniel, that says that the Christ shall be cut off, 'but not for Himself.' I return now to this passage that our dear rabbi has read: 'Surely He hath born our griefs and carried our sorrows, and yet we did esteem him smitten, stricken of God and afflicted of men: but He was wounded for our transgressions, He was bruised for our iniquities, the chastisement of our peace was upon Him and with His stripes we are healed...for the transgression of my people was He stricken.'"

"Did he say 'my' or 'thy?'"

"Please, restrain yourselves until _after_ the service!" Paul announced, since he saw that the rabbi wasn't even keeping order. "Surely, brothers and sisters, you see how the very word of God makes it plain that the Christ must _first_, before He claims the kingship, suffer, die and rise from the dead."

There were many gasps in the crowd as they heard his word. Behind Paul's back, the rabbi waved to one of his acolytes and began whispering instructions into his ear.

"Men of Thessaloniki," Paul continued. "There is but One who suffered, died and rose again from the dead, who is indeed the Christ: His name is Jesus. Let me tell you about Him!"

**-~-|-O-|-~-**

Later that night, Paul, Silas and Timothy were staying at the house of one called Jason. It was packed, for many in Thessaloniki had believed the words he had spoken. But now the night had come and Jason had the unhappy duty of telling the people to return to their homes.

"I guess we should retire as well, eh?" Silas asked.

"Not yet, at least," Jason said. "But, didn't you see it?"

"See what?" Paul asked.

"Well, I saw..." Timothy spoke up. Once again, all eyes looked at him as if he had spoken out of turn. He hung his head and sat down again.

"Come on, now. What did you see?" Paul asked.

"Nothing." Timothy replied.

"Out with it, lad!" Paul returned. "Do not let anyone despise your youth."

"Well, if you insist," Timothy shrugged. "While you were preaching, I saw the rabbi whispering instructions to his assistants. They might be planning something."

"This lad has a keen eye," Jason said. "The rabbi isn't exactly happy with what you've been saying, that Jesus is the Son of God and all the prophets are fulfilled in Him."

"I care not." Paul said. "I have a mission from God and I must accomplish it."

"But you can't do that when you're dead!" Jason returned. "I saw the rabbi's servant in the poor district, passing around a money purse to some shady people and ruffians. I think they might be waiting for the Sabbath to end and attack you." He crossed the room to the back-wall of his house and parted the window. "Here, you can escape this way. Take the ship to Berea: they're more accepting over there, they will believe your words."

"Thank you, Jason." Paul nodded. He then ushered Silas and Timothy out first before he himself joined them. Just as he was leaving, he turned to Jason and deposited a silver coin into his hand.

"What's this?" Jason asked.

"A gift," Paul said. "In case you find yourself in trouble on our account."

"No, I can't take your money!" Jason returned. "You need it, you keep it."

"'Freely you have received,'" Paul quoted. "'Freely give.' You saved my life, by the grace of God, this money may save yours. But remember, my friend, to put no trust in it: the love of money is the root of all evil." With those words, he departed.

* * *

><p>Berea ended in a fiasco akin to that in Lystra. The rabbi of Thessaloniki wasn't content when he discovered that Paul was not in the house of Jason anymore. Even after Jason had been dragged out of his house and imprisoned, for housing people who 'have turned the whole world upside down', the rabbi was not content until his band of renegades and pick-pockets had slain the blasphemers. Therefore, even though the people of Berea believed and many were baptized, Paul had to leave. Silas and Timothy decided to remain in Berea to draw off the mobs, while Paul would go alone and they would meet up with him later.<p>

Athens. The heart of vain philosophy on earth. From the earth to the sky, from heaven to Hades, the sole purpose of those great thinkers who gathered here was to sequester nature, to master the gods and place them under their power, if only in their own 'reason'. Despite the over-abundance of the long-winded libertines, the old customs remained and shrines to the old gods dotted the city. Thus it was that Paul, while on his way to the Jewish quarter, saw the many shrines to the great pantheon of Zeus and his brothers and children. But as he walked, he saw one shrine that made him scoff, laugh and wonder all at the same time.

Over the next few days, Paul waited for Silas and Timothy, while doing as he often-times did: preaching to the Jews in the synagogues, to the Gentiles in the _agora_, and receiving visitors in the home. However, this soon alerted the chief philosophers of the city. Epicureans, they were, the Pragmatists: they held that the natural world was all there is, and used their reason to undo God and any notion of the supernatural. They took Paul and brought him to the _Areopagus_, a court of justice situated upon a hill of rock where, as they held, Ares had been judged for crimes against Poseidon. Now Paul would be judged for crimes against the Pragmatists. Gathered in the _Areopagus_ court were the Stoics, the Virtuous, who held that nature itself was a god and that, as being products of nature, all men, even slaves, were the equals of other men. These were the greatest philosophical opposition of the Pragmatists and, since they knew the Pragmatists never engaged in political contest, were intrigued as to why they brought this stranger to the courts.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the men of the _Areopagus_ council.

"This man," one of the Pragmatists stated, pointing at Paul. "No, this _fool_, this miscreant, this babbling coxcomb, disrupts the peace of our fair city by his nonsense!"

"Careful, my good fellow," a Virtuous spoke up. "It is not reasonable to treat a man such. He hasn't done anything wrong: he's just preaching this new god of his."

"And how is _that_ tolerable?" another Pragmatist asked. "Just another piece of wood to steal money off us!"

"Any notion of a god is pure poppy-cock!" the first Pragmatist stated. "There is suffering and death in the world: why? Cannot the gods do something about it? If they cannot, they are not omnipotent and therefore are not gods. If they can, why do they not eliminate bad things all-together? If they have the power to remove death and suffering, and yet do not, then they are _evil_ and not worth worshiping!"

"Bad things, friend," a Virtuous stated. "Come because of grievous lacks of judgment and faults of reason, not because of the gods."

"Can't we let this man speak for himself?" another Virtuous asked, indicating to Paul. "Let him defend this new doctrine of his!"

"I second that!" Dionysus, a gray-headed _Areopagite_ council member, named after the god of reveling and drinking, stated.

The Pragmatists held up their hands. "Fine. Let's see this small-brained simpleton out-wit _us!_"

At last, Paul spoke.

"I do not claim great wit or understanding," Paul said. "But, if I may say so: you, who believe there is no god, and you, who believe that the gods are in nature, you _both_ are up to your ears in the gods! Every street, every high place, every grove, is filled with the engines of worship to your gods." He chuckled. "I was walking through your city, and I cast my eyes on your shrines and saw one that stood out: _Agnostos Theos_, was its dedication. You worship so many gods, you make a shrine for any one you might have forgotten!"

Several laughed, others kept their eyes trained on Paul, or listening intently to his words.

"Athenians," Paul continued. "I am here today, preaching to you the God you worship, though you do not even know Him." He turned to the Virtuous. "The God I declare unto you created the world and all things within it. By this reasoning, He is **LORD** of Heaven and earth: He does not dwell in temples made with hands, nor is He, the **LORD** of Heaven and earth, worshiped by your deeds, as if He would need anything. He gives to all men life and breath and all things they have. Equally He made all the nations of the earth and appointed their time and the limits of their rule, that all men may seek the **LORD** if, perchance, they may feel after Him..." He turned towards the Pragmatists. "...as a blind man feels the ground before him, and find Him: for He is never far away from any one of us!

"In His power we live and move and have our being. Do not your great poets ascribe your kings as the sons of the gods? Therefore, being the offspring of this One God, who made all man through one, it would only serve that God is not gold, silver, brass, stone or wood. Yea, even so, the **LORD** understood that you labored under the extent of the knowledge that you knew, and therefore overlooked this ignorance for a space and a season. But now He commands all to repent, for He has appointed One, Jesus the Christ, to judge all the world in righteousness very soon. And as proof, He raised this Man, Jesus the Christ, from the dead!"

All the Pragmatists exploded in fits of laughter. "Fool! Idiot!" they mocked. "Even a madman knows better than to say the dead rise again."

"Please," one of the Virtuous interjected. "He makes a good point. Let's hear more of what he has to say."

"You _stoics_ are as stupid as he is!" a Pragmatist shouted.

So it was that this house of reason fell into utter, unreasonable chaos. Pragmatist against Virtuous, philosopher against believer, they seemed merely content to rationalize their defense or mockery of what Paul had said and wouldn't go fully one way or another. With the council of the _Areopagus_ throwing their lot one way or another, Paul shook his head, muttered "Oh, well." beneath his breath, and walked out from among the crowd. As he was going, one of the gray-headed _Areopagites_ left his stone seat and walked through the crowds after him.

"Good fellow," the gray-headed man said. "My name is Dionysus. I listened to your argument very carefully, and, I must say, it seems only reasonable. I would like to hear more about this _Agnostos Theos_."

Paul smiled. "Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Fun fun fun! Well, since they are in Athens, I felt I should use the Greek name for the Greek pantheon [like Julius Caesar calling Lugh Lamhfhada Mercury, lol. That's how I feel when they're in Athens, a <em>Greek<em> city-state, and I see the word Mars' Hill. Same with Lystra. When they get to Rome, though, all the Joves, Jupiters and Marses will be there]. Yes, _Agnostos Theos_ does, in fact, mean "Unknown God" in Greek.)**

**(****I think the _Yiddish_ word "Oy vey!" would have been a great touch as Paul is leaving the _Are_****_opagus_. However, I don't think an Israelite would have known a word of Ashkenazi origin.**** Maybe, maybe not, I'm not entirely sure.)**


	21. 2nd Journey: Friends and Enemies

**(AN: So far it doesn't seem that people are paying attention to my stories - or maybe it's because I've not been on long enough to edit them. Either way, here is new chapter, filled with controversial issues. Seriously, it's my biggest annoyance with Paul, and one of the reasons I was so wanting to not do this story: he's self-contradictory.)**

**(On another note, I'm starting to hate this chapter. I had finished almost half of it when my computer died on me..._again!_ As if that wasn't worse, I got back on here to fix it, and I got logged out and all my work was erased. On top of that, people in California are even colder and more distant than the people of Tennessee, from first-hand experience.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friends and Enemies<strong>

West of Athens lay the peninsula of Peloponnesus, the homeland of the infamous warriors of Lacedaemon. On the north-eastern corner of the great peninsula, almost two days journey from Athens, lay the city-state of Corinth. It was to this land that Paul walked alone from the debacle at Athens.

While he was walking, he found himself on the outskirts of the town, where there stood a few buildings apart from the town proper that, he guessed, were built there recently. From the dress of the people he saw coming in and out of the sub-division, he guessed that this must be a Jewish quarter. Though he knew of no Jews in Corinth.

Into the Jewish quarter walked Paul, and he looked upon the merchandise that was sold in the markets. It all seemed kosher enough, yet there was something all too foreign about these Israelites, something he could not quite put his finger upon. Suddenly, his face lit up as he smelled the familiar scent of animal hides used in a certain trade with which he was intimately familiar.

"Excuse me," Paul said, introducing himself to a man who sat out in front of his tent with his wife, working on the heavy canvas of a tent.

"What can I do for you?" the man said at first, speaking in Greek. Then he looked up at his customer and his face lit up. "Hey, you're from Jerusalem, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm from Tarsus," Paul returned. "And from where do you hail, my friend?"

"Aquila's my name," the tent-maker said. "I was born in Pontus, but moved to Italy."

"You're from Rome?" Paul asked.

"Were," Aquila said with remorse. "Emperor Claudius had all Jews evicted from Italy, that's why there are so many here. Oh, but where are my manners? Please, come inside our tent! My wife and I would be honored if you joined us."

"Oh, I'm not sure..."

"I insist," Aquila returned. "Please, just accept it and don't play any games with me. We in Rome don't have the patience to ask someone three times before they accept an offer to dinner."

"It is to show humility," Paul returned. "And that the guest is not imposing on his host."

"It's no imposition at all!" Aquila insisted.

"Very well," Paul smiled. "Yes, I will join you. Perhaps you can share with me some of the Roman methods for tent making."

"If you share with my wife and I the old ways of our fathers," Aquila stated. "It's been too long, and I fear I've forgotten many of the kosher ways to build tents."

So Paul stayed with them, and ate dinner with them. Once their stomachs were filled, Paul began to discuss with them concerning the Messiah. As he opened up to them the story of Jesus, for they spoke in Greek, he heard both of them comment on how His life fulfilled the Torah and the prophecies.

"I feel that I have been somewhat deceived," Paul said jestingly.

"In what way?" Aquila asked suspiciously.

"I was given to believe," Paul replied. "That, because you lived in Rome, you had almost forgotten about the Torah."

"Hardly," Priscilla, Aquila's wife, spoke up. "I remember much of what my parents told me about the Torah and the tale of our people."

A look of sudden discomfort passed over Paul's face. Aquila noted it, but decided that a change of the subject would be best.

"I hope you will be in Corinth for a while," he said. "It would be a blessing to us all if you would speak at our synagogue."

"I'll see what I can do." Paul replied. They finished their meal in silence. Once they were finished, Priscilla busied herself with the cleaning while Aquila showed Paul to a corner of the tent where he would be sleeping. He noted that Paul's countenance was grim and severe.

"What troubles you?" Aquila asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Paul returned.

"Well, as you are my guest," Aquila replied. "It's my duty to be concerned. I'd be nothing short of a terrible host if I didn't..."

"It's your wife, not you." Paul stated.

"Fine, what is it?"

"It is between myself and your wife!"

"I am her husband," Aquila said. "Her friend and companion. It's between you and..."

"You _should_ be her lord and master!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"God created man in His image," Paul began. "But woman was created in the image of man. As God is the head of our brotherhood, so the man is the head of his household."

"And?"

"When people come to your shop," Paul asked. "Do you have occasion to minister to them regarding God and the truth?"

"Why, yes. Of course. You'd be surprised how much more open people will be..."

"You _and_ your wife?"

"Well, yes. But what has that got to do..."

"I will not have a woman teaching men, as if she were an _elder!_" Paul replied, his tone scathing. "Her place is to bear you sons, not to usurp the authority and power out of your hands!"

The tent suddenly became silent. Priscilla looked back at them from across the tent, an unreadable look in her eyes. Aquila took her side, placing his arm around her shoulder. From the dead silence that followed, Paul was certain he had crossed some sort of line, though wherein he had erred was evading him.

"It's okay," Aquila whispered to her. "You don't have to..."

"No, I must."

"You don't have to, it's just between..."

"Paul," Priscilla said, speaking directly to the short, bald rabbi. "I do not mean to usurp anyone's authority. I help my husband with the making of tents and share the truth about God whenever I can."

"But it is not a woman's duty to teach!" Paul stated. "Yours is to..."

"I am barren," Priscilla stated, with fatalistic finality. Paul felt his mouth go dry and all sense of former superiority turned now to remorse and guilt. Yet, despite this revelation, he found himself still unmoved by her statement.

"God gave me a mind to understand His word," Priscilla said. "If my salvation cannot be through bearing children, I shall spread the gospel. If I have erred in this, then God shall be my judge."

Paul said nothing, but mused upon what she had just said, and how it affected him. True enough, his empathy for her condition didn't change, but thoughts of an argument he had long ago with Barnabas came back into mind. Suddenly it dawned upon him that he found himself in a reversal of the roles in which he and Barnabas had once taken. Now he was John Mark, erring, and they were he, holding the power of forgiveness in their hands. What made this worse was that, despite his indifference, he knew in his heart that he had gone too far.

But he was adamant on what he had said, both then and now.

_I will not budge,_ HaShem_, _he prayed. _John Mark betrayed __You and this woman has no right to be teaching men. Am I to be unforgiven for _that_?_

* * *

><p>By the time Timothy and Silas arrived from Macedonia, Paul had already gotten quite a name for himself. Both Priscilla and Aquila showed themselves to be true to their new-found faith in that they quite easily forgave Paul his blunder and permitted him to remain with them for as long as he desired. In following up Aquila's invitation, Paul visited the synagogues every Sabbath. Though many were still refusing to believe the gospel, the elder rabbi, a man with the Greek name of Crispus, enjoyed what Paul had to say and invited him to speak week after week.<p>

At last, one day, the congregation rose up in revolt against Paul. It was not the interruptions from the back of the synagogue so much as those at the front of the synagogue, close to where Paul was preaching. He couldn't speak the name of Jesus without someone saying some filthy blasphemy. By now, it seemed, most Jews had accepted the pagan belief that Jesus' father was not God but a Roman soldier. This and other heinous blasphemies sent Paul storming out of the synagogues, shaking his robes as he went.

"Your blood be upon your own heads!" he had shouted. "I am clean of it! You reject Jesus? Now the gospel will be preached to the _Gentiles_!"

To Paul's amazement, Titus Justus, a man who lived next-door to the synagogue and was familiar with rabbi Crispus, offered to have Paul stay at his house. Though he had grown to like Priscilla and Aquila, he agreed, since the tent was far too small to have Timothy and Silas staying with him as well.

Almost a year later, Paul was brought before Governor Gallio's presence.

"By Zeus!" Gallio exclaimed. "What brings you before me this day?"

"This man!" cried one of the mob, pointing at Paul. "He misleads the people, telling them to worship God in a contrary way to our Law!"

"Bah!" exclaimed Gallio. "Like I give a damn about your law!"

"Governor," Paul began. "If I may interject..."

"Listen to me, you damn, dirty Jews," Gallio began. "Perhaps if you paid attention to _real_ law, you'd know that I couldn't care less about this man and what he's done, if he's telling you to worship _two_ gods instead of One!" he laughed at his mirth. "The law is there to stop real crimes, not to discern who worships what. Do it yourselves, it's none of my business!"

Without mercy, the mob turned on Crispus and beat him publicly. Paul, however, they let go: all the while the hateful governor Gallio refused to step in.

* * *

><p>At last there came a time when all were feeling an itching in their feet to be on their way. So, in the house of Titus Justus, Timothy and Silas were preparing to depart. Just then Crispus, now named Sosthenes after his brave endurance of the torture he endured, entered the house. After the formal introduction, he approached Paul.<p>

"Brother," he said. "I have here a letter from John in Ephesus."

Paul, who hadn't heard anything from John in years, eagerly opened the letter and read aloud for all to hear.

_That which was from the beginning, what we have heard, seen with our own eyes and touched with our own hands, __we proclaim to you all - the Word of Life. Life appeared before us, and we have seen and do testify and proclaim the eternal life, which was with the Father and appeared before us. We proclaim that we have seen and heard, that you may have fellowship with us who are with the Father and His Son Jesus the Christ. Thus do I, John, a servant of Our_ **LORD** _Jesus the Christ, write that our joy may be complete.__  
><em>

_This is the message that we have heard from Him: God is light, and in Him there is no darkness. If we claim to have fellowship in Him and yet walk in darkness, we lie and do not live out the truth. But if we walk in the light, even as He is in the light, we have fellowship with one another, and the blood of Jesus__, His Son, cleanses us from all sin. If we claim that we have no sin, we are only lying to ourselves and the truth is not in us. If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanses us from all unrighteousness. If we claim that we have not sinned, we call God a liar and His Word is not in us.__ My children, I tell you these things that you may not sin. But if any man sins, we have an advocate with the Father: Jesus the Christ, the Righteous One who is atoning sacrifice for our sins and the sins of the world._

Paul stopped reading afterward to consider what he had just seen and read, and how it affected him as well. It was though this letter came to him at this precise moment for this very predicament with which he had been privately struggling.

Suddenly it hit him. He knew exactly what he must do.

**-|-~-|-O-|-~-|-**

"Paul, welcome," Priscilla, who greeted him as he stood outside their tent, said. "It's been too long. Would you care to have dinner with us?"

He shook his head. "I must speak with both of you." Aquila stepped forward and Paul told them how, though he did not change his beliefs, he did not handle himself as God would have him. Once he was finished, he said his apologies.

"No, it's nothing," Aquila dismissed.

"'Nothing?'" Paul asked incredulously. "It was everything! I'm surprised I'm still permitted to speak with you, you shouldn't even wish my presence!"

"Our **LORD** Jesus forgave those who crucified Him," Aquila said. "Of course we forgive you."

"We both do," Priscilla added.

Paul could hardly contain himself and threw his arms around both of them in a warm, friendly embrace, regardless of the customs of the time.

"There is something else, though," he said. They both looked at him with eager expectation. "The Spirit has spoken, it is time to move on. I will return to Jerusalem and then to Antioch." He swallowed.

"I know you are displaced from your homes," he said. "Therefore, if it pleases you, I would like to invite you to come with me, as far as Ephesus. My journey to Jerusalem will go by way of Ephesus and Caesarea. From what I hear, there are many _kristianos_ in Ephesus: for certain John is there, the disciple whom our **LORD** loved, and His mother as well."

"I have only this much to say," Aquila interjected. "Regarding this invitation."

"What?"

"Why didn't it come sooner?" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I sincerely hope what you take away from this chapter is forgiveness. As much as I have bad memories of the people of the South-eastern US, I also had some good memories as well, especially of how easily they forgot wrongs done to them. Maybe they were forgiving, or just forgetful: I would like to believe the former.)<strong>

**(Once again, Gallio's depiction does NOT mirror my own. If I have to reaffirm at the end of _every_ chapter that I'm part-Jewish and don't support anti-Semiticism in any way, well, then, I don't know what else I can say.)**


	22. Reunion

**(AN: Well, maybe just a few, then. [lol])**

**(Thank you, _Carol_. Any ideas who they might be, or, at least, which stories they might be in? I'm curious as to who/what they are)**

**(As for _Heart of the Wind 007_, what is it that confuses you? Was it the second chapter? As far as this story goes, its a continuation of _Joshua_. The first part, I admit, might not be that clear, what with the cutaways to Miriam's story, but I felt that it needed to go somewhere, and anywhere else seemed out of place. Plus, it's been done to death as a stand-alone story [and to great ridicule, especially on here, where you can't "criticize" someone else's work, even if they're just mouthing off hate].)**

**(There have been many theories as to the authorship of the book of _Hebrews_. Personally, I leave that subject open to debate. For the purpose of this story, _several_ people, actually, have an intellectual hand in the writing process, as you will soon see.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

_c. 52 AD_

A knock resounded at the door. None of the people within were as young as they had been twenty-one years ago. John, now a middle-aged man whose hair was going gray, pushed himself up and opened the door.

"Do _kristianos_ dwell here?" the short, bald man asked.

John shushed him. "We're still not safe to call upon the name of Jesus publicly."

With a laugh, John and Paul threw their arms around each other.

"It's been too long," John said. "There has been precious little news from any of the others for many years. Please, come inside!"

Paul nodded, then waved his companions in after him. He introduced to John and the two women here Silas, Timothy, Priscilla and Aquila. The two women here were Miriam of Magdala and Miriam the elder. They were both much older than when Paul had first seen them. However he had perceived Miriam before, she looked even more frail and fragile now than back in Jerusalem.

All that night, they listened intently as the two Miriams and John told them about how things in Ephesus transpired. Despite resistance, a healthy number of believers were growing here in the city, even among the Jews.

The biggest surprise, however, came from John. After Paul related to them the details of the mission trip, John informed them that he himself had written an account of the life of Jesus and His doings.

"It seems," Paul said. "Everyone is writing what they remember about the **LORD**. Last time I was in Jerusalem, Matthew had finished his own. My friend Lucas is doing his best also."

"This one," John said. "Is different. I have written down as much as I remember, but the _Ruach_...the Spirit, has guided my hand." He then turned to Priscilla and Aquila. "I apologize, I did not mean to exclude you."

"We're Jewish too," Aquila said. "But, please, do go on."

"The Spirit has guided my hand," John said. "For this account is not without a reason. For many years I have pondered what it meant that Jesus was the Son of God. I mean, the Gentiles who believe in Him have little trouble accepting it, but many of our own people do not believe. That is the purpose of this book, to remind the church that He was divine."

"I fear," Paul stated. "that only trouble will come by digging too deeply into the nature of the divinity or humanity of the Christ."

"Why?" Priscilla asked.

"Please, woman, can you not..."

"Wait, wait," Miriam of Magdala interceded. "Let her speak." The others more or less nodded in agreement, and Paul grudgingly gave Priscilla the floor.

"I remember," she said. "That our dear friend Paul said something about the Christ sitting at the right hand of God, making intercession on our behalf."

"Yes, I said that." Paul nodded.

"It occurred to me," she said. "While you were discussing this, that we must hold firmly to the faith in which we believe. Our LORD is our High Priest, making intercession for us, but He is not indifferent to our plight."

"What do you mean?" Timothy asked.

"Before we left Corinth," Aquila interjected. "I received a gift from our friend Sosthenes: it was a copy of Matthew's account of the life of Jesus, which Sosthenes had painstakingly translated for us into Greek."

"My husband and I," Priscilla continued. "Found it moving. But I found the Temptation particularly profound."

"Why?" Miriam of Magdala asked. "I have always been fascinated by the words and miracles that Jesus did!"

"As have we all," Priscilla stated. "However, what Jesus was tempted on were everything that a man or woman could ever want: sensual lusts, personal pride, even the desire of power and glory."

"What is your point?" Paul asked.

"My point is," Priscilla concluded. "That it brought back into my mind what you said of Jesus as making intercession for us. It made me love God and His Son all the more, for He understands our weaknesses: Jesus was tempted in all things even as we are, and yet without sin!"

"Incredible," Paul stated, then turned to Aquila. "You should write this down. People should know about this truth."

"Why not let her?" Aquila asked, indicating to his wife. "She's got the brain of any scribe in her head."

Paul became suddenly tight-lipped and returned to his meal.

"Will you be staying here for a while?" Miriam of Magdala asked.

"No," Paul shook his head.

"But you just got here!" John reasoned.

"The Spirit has spoken," Paul said. "My time is done, for a season."

"Will you return?" the old woman asked.

"If it is God's will." Paul concluded.

* * *

><p>The days lagged on after the departure of Paul and his friends. Priscilla and Aquila remained in Ephesus for some time, since they had grown close to John and the two women. They were permitted to stay with them, but they had to conduct their tent-making business outside, for obvious reasons. At length, Paul concluded his business in Ephesus and departed with Silas in tow.<p>

Days passed and one day there was a knock at the door of the house of John bar-Zebedee. Miriam of Magdala went to answer the door and saw standing there one who had been long missed by the brotherhood.

"Barnabas!" she greeted warmly.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked her. "Damascus, right?"

She nodded. "Please, come inside." She stepped aside and gave Barnabas way to enter the house. Behind him stood a man who was no longer a youth.

"John Mark!" Miriam greeted. "Come inside!"

They entered and Priscilla and Miriam got busy with preparing dinner for them, with supervision from the arthritic elder Miriam. Meanwhile, Barnabas and John Mark joined Aquila and John at the table as they shared their experiences with each other. Apparently, after the falling out with Paul, Barnabas had not been inactive.

The topic then turned to Ephesian politics. The worshipers of Artemis had grown particularly fanatic, with some of them actually lashing out violently against the _kristianos_ and Jews in the city. Fortunately, however, God was with them.

"Many of the people here in Ephesus," John stated. "Were followers of John the Baptizer. They still keep the _Tor__ah_, but they are curious, regarding our beliefs, especially concerning the baptism."

"Which questions?" Barnabas queried.

"Mostly," Aquila said. "If those who followed John's baptism need to be baptized into the fellowship of the _kristianos_."

"And?" John Mark queried. "What has the response been?"

"We spoke with their leader," Aquila said. "My wife and I. A rabbi from Alexandria named Apollos. He was very open-minded and accepted the truth about the Christ readily."

"Where is he now?" Barnabas asked.

"On his way to Corinth," Aquila stated. "We told him of those of our friends back there who believed, such as Titius and Sosthenes. He will be warmly received." He smiled. "In the meantime, there is work enough for _you_, my friend."

"What do you mean?" Aquila dismissed himself, walked over to the kitchen and asked Miriam if she could spare Priscilla for a few moments.

"Tell him, love." he told her.

"Tell me what?" Barnabas queried.

"Sir," Priscilla began. "There are many of our friends back in Corinth, Jews from Rome, who would benefit from the truth about Jesus the Christ. After all, we are exposed to the prejudices and fashions of the people of Rome, and it is a great trial to remain faithful to God and to the _Torah_ in a place such as Rome."

"Understandable," Barnabas nodded. "Though we in Cyprus are fully capable of remaining true to the _Torah_."

"It's not the same in Rome," Priscilla said. "No rabbi would come within a hundred miles of Rome, because of all the _traiff_ and abominable things that happen in the streets of the Imperial City."

"It boils down to this, my friend," Aquila interjected. "How can a man, or woman, remain true and faithful to God in a place like Rome?"

"Prayer to God, of course," Barnabas stated after a moment of pensive silent. "And encouragement from his brothers in Jesus the Christ."

"That's my idea, good sir," Priscilla continued. "I would like to write a letter of encouragement to the Hebrew people living in Corinth. Perhaps they will take it to Rome and read it every Sabbath, encouraging the believers in our faith. But here is the issue: I...I know what to say, I feel the inspiration of the Spirit of Holiness, yet I cannot teach and I can barely write."

"Why can't you teach?" Barnabas asked.

"We had some disagreement with Paul regarding women teaching the _Torah_ to men and women." Aquila stated.

"And many of the rabbi are in agreement with Paul," Priscilla said. "They feel it would be better if the _Torah_ were burned than read by a woman."

"But you won't be reading the _Torah_," Barnabas interceded. "You'll be offering spiritual support to the brotherhood of believers!"

"Even so," she said. "I could use any help..."

"Of course, I'll help." Barnabas stated. "I am learned, just tell me where to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Best of both worlds, then. Priscilla <em>and<em> Barnabas act as co-writers of Hebrews.)**

**(The next chapter is going to jump ahead a little, because it's a bit confusing, even as I was reading and trying to get around how the narrative flows, since it seems to jump about a lot. Hopefully this will be a little more clear and cohesive.)  
><strong>


	23. 3rd Journey: Artemis and Eutychus

**(AN: Originally going to be two chapters, it started out rather peaked, so I thought I should combine into two. Also, since the last part of chapter 20 is a farewell to those in Ephesus, we might see the third journey summed up in just one chapter.)**

**(Also, let me point something out, which has been a topic of much debate, especially back east, among those who do not hold with the Sabbath. The meeting mentioned here was done because Paul was going to leave the next day, not because it had any special spiritual relevance.)**

**(As Greek is being used, I won't use _Torah_ or _Ruach Ha__Kodesh_, except until...well, the chapter after next [or next chapter]).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis and Eutychus<br>**

Several years passed and at last, whispers began to echo among the brotherhood of _kristianos_ that Paul had returned from Antioch. In the weeks and months that followed, the population of _kristianos_ in Ephesus grew and many more were added to their number.

One day, while Paul was leaving the synagogues, a group of twelve men approached him.

"Rabbi," one greeted. "Are you the One that John spoke of?"

Paul came to a halt in the middle of them.

"No," Paul replied. "See, if I remember correctly, the Baptizer said that the One who came after him baptizes with the Spirit of Holiness."

"We have not received this baptism," another said. "We don't even know if there is such a spirit as you say."

"But how were you baptized?"

"By John the Baptist." the response came.

"And did not John say to believe on the One who was to come?" They nodded or murmured 'yes' in agreement. "I tell you all, the One to come has already come in the person of the Christ, Jesus of Nazareth, the Son of God!"

"What, then, must we do?"

"Believe on Jesus the Christ and you shall be saved."

* * *

><p>Two years passed and many more of the disciples of John became <em>kristianos<em>. Paul was now deeply entrenched among the brotherhood, but as the days passed, something in him changed. Yea, he did not even have to meet the sick people: the Spirit of Holiness was so great upon him that friends of the sick or possessed need only bring pieces of cloth that Paul had touched and the afflicted were healed.

One day, Paul was on his way from the house of John, where he had been staying. A group of men were following after him, fellow believers of the Way: among them John and several elders of the city, who were neither _kristianos_ nor Jews.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To the theater," he replied. "This riot is my fault, I have to see it out to the end."

"Please, Paul," John returned. "It's insanity!"

"He's right," a Greek official said. "They will tear you apart! These silversmiths aren't to be trifled with."

"I need to say something."

"What else can you say?" John asked. "You know the Torah, it speaks out against graven images."

"Your presence won't do any good," the official added.

"Where is Timothy?" a young man named Demas, who had joined the brotherhood recently, asked. "Maybe we should send him."

"He went with Erastus to Macedonia ahead of me," Paul said.

"Is that where we'll go next?" Demas queried eagerly.

"Yes," Paul said, with a strange finality in his voice. "Afterward..."

"Afterward, then what?" John asked.

"Rome."

Dead silence followed, with some of the others gasping in fear or whispering prayers to God, pleading that this was not happening. Others were too shocked to even make a response.

"You can't go to Rome!" the official stated. "If this is the kind of trouble that follows you, none of the gods could save you from what will happen if you go to Rome."

"What trouble is there exactly?" Demas asked.

"The Guild of Silversmiths," the official began. "Craft effigies of Artemis for the worship at the temple. Your movement has caused their business to implode."

"Why?" Demas queried.

"Are you blind, man? Artemis relieves diseases, especially from women. Your movement attracts quite a lot of women, and with all of your miraculous healing going about, not only is the Guild in danger, but the temples are threatened."

As they walked on, the roar of a crowd chanting over and over: "Artemis! Artemis! Artemis!" resounded even louder as they came near to the theater. It sounded like a sea was raging in violent fury, frothing against the rocks in anger.

"They'll tear you apart if you go in there," he said to Paul.

Just then, to the shock of all of them, seven men, Jewish by reason of their circumcisions, came staggering out into the dust of the street. All of them were naked, with bloody scratches and bruises all over their bodies. Some of the women in Paul's company turned their faces while the men kept their eyes above the waist. Paul approached them carefully.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Paul!" one of the men cried out, throwing himself down at Paul's feet. "Help us!"

"I know you," Paul replied. "You're the sons of Scheva, the rabbi of the synagogues in the Jewish quarter. What have you done?"

"We were performing an exorcism," he said. "As we have often done."

"We've heard the things that happen when you cast out demons," another said. "So we thought we'd invoke the name of this Jesus as well."

"But when we tried, the demon turned and attacked us!"

"Tell me everything that happened." Paul said.

"Well," the first one said. "We came to the house, all seven of us, raised our hands over the victim and cried out: 'In the name of Jesus the Christ, whom Paul preached, I command you to come out.' Then..." The man cowered as he remembered what happened next.

"The demon looked at us all in turn," another spoke, fear in his voice. "Then said: 'Jesus we know and Paul we know, but who are you?' Then it...it attacked us!"

"You don't know what you almost brought upon yourselves!" Paul shouted with equal concern in his voice. "The demon might have entered you in turn!"

"But why? Why couldn't we cast the demon out?"

"Two reasons, my sons," Paul replied. "One, and possibly the greatest harm done, was that your desire was for fame, and not for the glory of God."

"But we called on His name!"

"And you didn't believe in Him anymore than your father did," Paul replied. "When he chased me out of your synagogue. Where is he now, publicly slandering the brotherhood?"

"No, he's with rabbi Alexander at the theater."

Paul sighed. "It seems the whole world awaits at the theater."

"But you can't go there, Paul!" John urged. "You'll be killed!" At this, the other gathered around and repeated the same admonition to Paul, until that was all they were saying: even the unclad sons of Scheva now joined in.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Over the next several weeks, Paul departed from Ephesus and did a short tour of the city-states in Greece, where he had visited before and some new places as well. During his travels, especially in an impromptu visit to Corinth, he realized that the Jews who had been evicted from Rome had returned. With the news of a new emperor, who allowed the Roman Jews to live in Italy, Paul was almost jubilant. The time was right: the world was moving in concert with the will of the Spirit of Holiness. In very short time, he would be in Rome.<p>

He left Corinth and continued on his tour of Greece, reminding the Corinthians that he would write as soon as possible. Around the time of Passover, Paul visited Philippi, where he was warmly received by Scamander, Lydia, Harmonia and their friends, as well as the other believers of Macedonia. Lucas, they found, was also at Philippi and greeted them warmly. Paul seemed to be on top of the world.

Since he purposed to return to Jerusalem before going to Rome, Paul planned that he would not spend too much time on the continent, since his main goal was to reach Jerusalem before the _Shavuot_.

"You have to visit Troy, though," Lucas urged. "The others you sent ahead will be waiting for you there."

Paul agreed reluctantly to this arrangement and, after five days, it was decided that Paul would only spend a week in Troy before island-hopping his way back to Jerusalem. So it was with a tearful farewell and the promise to write that Paul and Lucas bade farewell to Lydia, Harmonia, Scamander and all the other friends as they took a ship, as they had so many years ago, across the Aegean Sea to the land of Illium.

On the other side, Paul found Timothy, Sopater of Berea, Tychius and Trophimus, Secundus and Aristarchus and good old Gaius. Here they stayed for a week, while Paul spoke to practically everyone there. However, even that seemed to be not enough time. On _Rishon_, on the very eve of their departure, Paul was asked to speak one last time. So he asked around and found a believer who had been a wealthy merchant with a very large house. With his permission, Paul and his companions invited the others to the house, until it was so full that it seemed to be nigh on bursting at the seams.

Once everyone was ready, with as much food as they could carry brought with them, Paul walked among them and began to speak. He preached to them of Jesus the Christ, using the _Torah_ and plain reason as his weapons to approving the faith. He continued on, until it was well past midnight and the servants went about lighting lamps to keep those awake.

"My friends," Paul continued. "Tonight is our last night together. I would, if I may, share with you some words from this letter that I and Tertius wrote to our friends recently returned to Rome." The crowd, who listened intently to every word he said, agreed and Paul turned to old Lucas, who brought the letter forth.

"I have begun my argument that, whether Jew or Gentile, we are not safe from the judgment that God shall bring down upon the people. 'Therefore, how is the Jew better than the Gentile, and how is his circumcision profitable? Very much so, for to the Jews were first committed the oracles of God. But what if some did not believe? Does their unbelief nullify the faith of God? Never! Let God alone be true and every man a liar, as David the King said: "Against Thee alone, **LORD**, have I sinned, that Thy words be justified and clear in Thy judgment."

"'Let me speak now as carnal men do. Does our unrighteousness, that of we who call upon the name of the **LORD**, demonstrate the righteousness of God? And, if so, does that mean that God is unjust for afflicting us with His wrath? No, for how then does God judge the world? Furthermore, as others have slandered our brotherhood concerning, why can't we just sin as much as we want, since our unrighteousness only increases the goodness of God? Why, then, are we considered sinful if our lies increase the truth of God? Does this mean the Gentiles are better than the Jews? By no means, for, as David the King and the prophet Isaias have said: "There is no one who does good, not even one. There is no one who understands, there is no one who seeks after God of his own nature: they all turn aside, each to their own ways, corrupting themselves. Their throats are open tombs, with their tongues they deceive by flattery, the poison of asps is under their lips. His mouth is full of cursing, deceit and oppression. Their feet run to evil, and they are quick to shed innocent blood. Destruction and misery are in their paths, for they know not the way of peace. There is no fear of God before their eyes."

"'Now we know that whatever this Law says, it is to those who are under its jurisdiction: that all mouths may be silenced and the guilty world brought before the justice of God. Therefore, by the works of the Law, no man living shall be made right in the sight of God. But, aside from the Law, the righteousness of God is revealed, which has been witnessed by the Law and the Prophets, through faith in Jesus the Christ to _all_ who believe. There is no difference, then, between Jew and Gentile: for all have sinned and come short of the glory of God. But we are all justified freely by the grace of God through the redemption that is in Jesus our Christ, whom God sent forth as an atonement by His blood, through faith, to demonstrate His righteousness. Who, then, can boast? No one can boast, for boasting is excluded. By what law is it excluded? By the Law of faith. Therefore, aside from deeds of the Law, we conclude that a man is justified by faith. Do we then make void the Law through faith? On the contrary! We establish the Law through faith.

"'Therefore, since we are justified by faith, we have peace with God through our **LORD**, Jesus the Christ, through whom we have obtained access to this grace in which we stand, and we rejoice in our hope of sharing the glory of God. Yea, and we also rejoice in our tribulations, knowing that tribulations work perseverance, and perseverance works character, and character builds hope, and hope never disappoints, for the love of God has been poured out into our hearts by the gift of the Spirit of Holiness.

"'For, in our weakness, Jesus the Christ died in due time for the ungodly. Surely, almost no one would want to die for the sake of a righteous man, and many would even dare to die to save a good man. But in this is the love of God demonstrated: while we were _still_ sinners, the Christ died for us. Therefore our salvation is great due to His sacrifice: for if He would reconcile us to His Father, even though we were His enemies by reason of sin, how much more, having been reconciled, shall we be saved by His life.

"'There is now no condemnation for those who are in Jesus the Christ, as far as we walk according to the Spirit and not after the flesh. For, by reason of our own sinful nature, the Law could do nothing more than remind us of our sin, therefore the Law, through our own flesh, was weak. But God sent His own Son in the likeness of the flesh, that the requirements of the Law might be fulfilled in us. Therefore we are indebted, but not to live after the flesh: for you shall surely die if you continue to live after the flesh. But the Spirit of Holiness killed the deeds of sinful flesh within you, and those who are led by the Spirit are called the sons of God. For you did not receive a spirit of bondage and fear, but of adoption, that you may call the Almighty God your Father. Even the Spirit bears witness that we are children of God, and therefore heirs of God and of Christ...and His suffering.'"

Murmurs echoed through the crowd, some stifling yawns as they tried to keep their eyes open for these words.

"Yes, my friends," Paul continued. "'For I am convinced that the sufferings of this life are not worthy to be compared to even a _little_ of the glory to be revealed to us. For even as nature is in pain of birth, so we who are born again are pained, eagerly awaiting the redemption of our bodies. In this hope we are saved, but it is not a hope that we can see: for who hopes for what he can see? Nay, but we hope for what we do not see, waiting it eagerly with perseverance.

"'What shall we say to this? If God is for us, who can be against us? He who gave us His only Son as a ransom for us all, how shall He not give freely to him who asks? Who shall lay anything to the charge of God's people? It shall be God, the One who justified us. Who shall condemn us? The Christ who has died, risen again, and sits at the right hand of God, making intercession for us. And what shall separate us from the love of God?'"

Suddenly, he realized the loudness of his own voice, which surprised even him. His hands were shaking with the truth of what he said as he now walked among them, speaking even as the Spirit was telling him to speak.

"'Can anything separate us from the love of God? Persecution, distress, famine, nakedness, peril or the sword: shall that separate us from God? Yea, David the King said: "For Thy sake, O **LORD**, we are killed all day long, accounted as nothing more than sheep sent to the slaughter." Therefore do our enemies think that, by killing us, by reviling us, they may think to separate us from the love of God.

"'Nay! In _all_ of these things, we are _more_ than conquerors through Him that loved us! Surely, I am persuaded that nothing - not life or death, or angels or demons, or things present or to come, nor height nor depth, nor _anything_ - can separate us from the love of God, that is in our **LORD**, Jesus the..."

Suddenly, there was a cry from the back end of the room. Paul immediately ran towards where the noise came, and found several people gathered around the body of a young man, lying face up with glassy eyes.

"He's dead!" someone cried. "He must have fallen from the third story window."

"No, no, don't be afraid," Paul said, as he picked the young man up in his arms. He squeezed him tightly, then released him and, to everyone's amazement, the young man stirred.

"He is alive." Paul announced.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I think we can wrap that one up)<strong>

**(As you can see, this part of the story is coming swiftly to a conclusion.)**


	24. Paul's Farewell

**(AN: We are now coming towards the conclusion of Paul's part in this story. I think I can have six more chapters before our secondary character reemerges.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Farewell<strong>

After the eventful night in Troy, Lucas, along with Timothy, Demas and some of the others, left in the morning and slept all night on the ship-voyage to Assos. Several days later Paul joined them journeyed to Chios and Samos before landing on Miletus.

They would not be stopping at Ephesus, despite the fact that, he heard, many of the others were gathering thither for the burial of Miriam, the mother of Jesus. He was sad to hear that she was dead, since she had been, as he heard, a great help to the believers in Ephesus.

Instead, he sent an envoy to call the elders of Ephesus to come to him at Miletus. He did not say why, but reminded them that their presence was important. After many days, John and the others came to Miletus and visited Paul and his companions in their humble house. During dinner, Paul, who ate nothing, stood up and spoke to them.

"Brothers," he said. "It's been a long time. You remember how I lived when I was with you, practically the whole time I was on the continent. I served the **LORD** to the best of my ability, despite the plots from my enemies among my own people, and I have not hesitated to preach anything that might be helpful to you.

"Now, it seems, the Spirit is leading me back to Jerusalem. I do not know what will happen to me when I arrive. Though..." He sighed. "I have been informed, by the Spirit of Holiness, that, in every city, bonds and afflictions await me, some I have already faced."

"Have you no care for your own life?" one asked.

"No," Paul shook his head. "My only aim is to finish the race and complete this task of testifying to the good news of God's grace given to me by our **LORD** Jesus."

Many eyes were filled with tears as he spoke next.

"I doubt I will ever see any of you again," Paul said, his own voice breaking up. "I tell you now that I have proclaimed to you the whole will of God, and am therefore freed of your blood. Watch over yourselves, and your flock, which the Spirit has made you shepherds over. Be shepherds of the church of God, which He has bought and paid for with His own blood."

"Yes, Paul," John nodded tearfully.

"But beware," he continued. "After I am gone, wolves in sheep's clothing shall come among you and shall not spare the flock. Even you elders must be wary, for some among you shall arise and distort the truth so that many will follow after you. Be on your guard, my brothers, and remember that, for three years, I have prayed and abjured you night and day with many tears."

He sobbed quietly, as did all the others. He then walked toward them and placed his hands upon them, starting first with John.

"I commit you all to God and to the word of His grace, which can build you up and give you an inheritance among all those who have been sanctified. I have never coveted anyone's gold, silver or clothing: you know that I have always supplied the needs of I and my fellows by the works of my own two hands. I hope that, by this, I have shown you that we must help the weak. As Jesus Himself said: 'It is better to give than to receive.'"

All then broke down in tears, whether open or quietly. Once he had said this, he knelt down with them and prayed.

It would be the last time that Paul and John would ever be together.

* * *

><p>All portents lead towards something terrible happening on the way to Jerusalem. The grim, sorrowful group of the elders of Ephesus who saw Paul to his boat were evidence enough of that. But as soon as they landed in Tyre, the members of the Cult of the Way suddenly came out to meet him, one by one, urging him not to go on to Jerusalem. Even the seven daughters of Philip the Deacon came before him, all prophesying the same thing.<p>

_Do not go to Jerusalem._

On their last day, Paul, Lucas, Timothy and Demas were making plans for the last journey by foot to Jerusalem. They heard that Mnason, Barnabas' old friend from Cyprus, was still alive and kept a house on the road to Jerusalem.

"Shall we stay there?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Lucas nodded. "I would be very grateful of his hospitality."

"As would we all," Timothy added.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Paul told Demas to receive the visitor. Unfortunately, once the door was open, they saw that it was another crowd of mournful people, weeping for Paul as if he were on his way to his funeral. In front of them was an old man a head taller than Paul.

"My name is Agabus," the old man said. "The _Ruach HaKodesh_ has spoken that I must deliver a message to you, Paul of Tarsus."

"What is this message?" Paul asked.

"First, give me your belt." Agabus requested. Paul conceded, but as he was about to put it in the old man's hands, Agabus sat down upon the ground, his hands laid across his ankles.

"Tie my feet and hands together," Agabus continued. "It is part of the message."

Paul nodded, then began to tie the belt around the old man's wrists and ankles. Suddenly tears came to his eyes as he realized what was happening.

"The _Ruach HaKodesh_ has told me to tell you," Agabus concluded. "'If you go to Jerusalem, the rabbis and the Pharisees will tie you by your hands and feet and deliver you to the Romans.'"

At this, many remembered how Joshua the Messiah, or Jesus the Christ, as the Greeks knew him, had died and they also wept. Even Lucas and Timothy wept openly.

"Please, please, stop," Paul said, as those outside added their voices. "You are like to break my heart, for you must know that I love each and every one of you."

"Then do not go through with this," Lucas interjected. "There's still so much more to be done! They say there are lands north-west of Rome, and a sea and another world far in the north, where people have never even heard of _HaAbba_, much less the Messiah!"

Paul sighed, then turned to the others. "Please, why do you weep? I am ready at this moment, not only to be bound, but to die in Jerusalem for the name of our **LORD** Joshua the Messiah."

At this, Agabus nodded. "The will of _HaShem_ be done." He then looked down at his hands and feet and asked one of them to remove the bonds.

**-|-~-|-O-|-~-|-**

They encountered no more resistance on the road from Tyre to Jerusalem. Even Mnason said nothing as he led them into his house for the night. After they had supped, he showed them up to their rooms, where they all slept soundly: all except for Paul.

"**LORD**, please," he sighed wearily. "I'm an old man. I don't know how much more I can take. Even the thought of what is to come..." He shuddered. "Please, let me be spirited away from here to Rome! I cannot bear the cup to come!"

Silence.

"'My grace is sufficient,'" he repeated. "Is that it? Am I to endure endless punishments for Your name? My-My whole life I have lived in dread of this moment, when You showed it to me in Damascus! And for what? For humility? How is it humility, that I've been beaten, bludgeoned, whipped and persecuted for almost thirty years...for You?"

Still the answer was the same, just as it had been every time he was faced with adversity. Though beaten and mangled, though bloodied and sickly, the _Ruach HaKodesh_, the Spirit of Holiness, gave him just enough strength to go forward one step at a time, even if only just one. At last, though, he realized the truth. His own power was nothing compared to that of the whole world, which, for almost thirty years, had opposed him. In the end...

_My grace is sufficient for thee._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: As you can see, I'm building up for what is to come in the next several chapters. <em>HaAbba<em> might not be accurate, but since _HaShem_ means "the Name", I assumed that _HaAbba_ could mean "the Father". If any know how to say it _rightly_, that would be of great help.)**


	25. Jerusalem

**(AN: New chapter. Had intended it to be longer, but couldn't seem to get it going any more than just this. Oh well, that's just how it happens. Probably means I'll have to complete Paul's part in this story in seven pieces, rather than six, but it should still be okay.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jerusalem<strong>

Almost thirty years ago, a young rabbi had entered Jerusalem during the Passover to welcoming crowds and praises on everyone's lips. In a stunning turn of events, that self-same rabbi was, not but seven days later, betrayed and led out of the city, mocked by the crowds who had cheered Him, despised by those who loved Him. The events of this day were similar, which must cause one to reason.

Though the Cult of the Way was still relatively small in Jerusalem, it seemed that all of them had come out to welcome _Raf Sha'ul_ back among them. With Lucas, Demas, Timothy and several others in tow, Paul entered into the city of David: yet their entrance was delayed. All around them gathered the fellow members, the brotherhood of the Way. With much rejoicing they received them and practically escorted him to the house.

Meanwhile, some distance away, another crowd watched the proceedings with suspicion and hatred. Chief among them was Ananias, who had succeeded Caiphas as High Priest. The Sanhedrin that now inhabited the seat of Moses was not that which had permitted the Way to go unchecked thirty years hence. Even Gamaliel's teachings of tolerance were lost on the ears of this new generation.

"Pitiful," Ananias said to his fellows of the Sanhedrin. "He was once the greatest champion _HaShem_ ever had: now he has become our enemy."

"Who are those with him?" another asked.

"His lackeys," Ananias continued. "And look!" He pointed at one in Paul's group. "He consorts with Gentiles!"

"Despicable!" a third sneered, punctuating his statement with a projectile of spit in Paul's general direction.

"It gets worse," Ananias said. "The Gentiles are always jealous of us and the blessings that _HaShem_ has given us. This cult of their preaches that we are the aggressors who killed their false messiah. With the Gentiles hand in hand with these heretics, it will only be a matter of time before Rome has enough with us."

"What do you propose we do?" a fourth asked.

"Don't worry," Ananias replied. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Back in the Upper Room, the veritable head-quarters of the Way. Many faces were missing, and of those who remained, many were now old, almost beyond use. Into this place Paul and his friends gathered. Meeting them here were Peter and James, the brother of Joshua, now simply called Justus for his unflinching devotion to the <em>Torah<em>.

While food was being prepared, the old among them took their seats and discussed among themselves this and that, their adventures and so on. Peter was now literate, having learned from John Mark, and was now writing letters to the believers abroad. James himself had done like-wise, and it was partly for this reason that he had requested a meeting with Paul.

"Brother," James said to Paul. "We in Jerusalem have heard all the good that you have done throughout your journeys. But there have been some disturbing reports from our brethren abroad concerning your teachings."

"What do they say?" Paul asked.

"They say," James began. "That you preach to our brothers among the Gentiles not to uphold the _Torah_, so far as forgetting circumcision!"

"Observance to the _Torah_ is immaterial for salvation," Paul said. "Because the sinful heart of man does not wish to obey. Only by being transformed through the power of God are we able to obey His holy _Torah_."

"But you cannot tell them to ignore the _Torah_," James continued. "For instance, if you don't kill, but yet you commit adultery, you have broken the _Torah_. Whoever keeps all the _Torah_, but stumbles in even one point, is guilty of breaking all of it."

Paul grumbled. "Alright, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Four of our men have taken a vow of purification," James said. "If you go with them to the Temple for their ceremony, our brothers will know that you live in obedience to the Torah."

Paul nodded, but said nothing. Meanwhile the food was brought in, and after praise had been given, Peter sat down at Paul's side.

"Do you remember the last time we were here in Jerusalem?" the old fisher of men asked.

"Yes," Paul nodded. "There was some discussion about what the Gentile believers should practice."

"You'll be happy to know," Peter stated. "That our decision has gone out and been well-received."

"That is good," Paul nodded.

"One more thing," Peter interjected. "I have heard from young Timothy that you are of a mind to go to Rome. Is this true?"

Silence fell upon the assembly as they heard those words. All eyes now turned to Peter and Paul, wondering what would happen next. Maybe they had heard wrong: it seemed so shocking, this giant revelation of something so outrageous, so preposterous.

"I..." Paul responded slowly. "I do intend to go to Rome."

"Why?" one of the younger believers here asked. "Rome is our enemy!"

"We are told to love our enemies, my son," Peter replied.

"Even so, they killed our **LORD** and Master!"

"As did the people of Israel," Peter returned. "But we show them the mercy of God and offer them a chance yet to repent."

"But that's different!" the young man returned. "We are the people of God, who've had His Word revealed to us since the beginning! All the Romans have done is make our lives miserable."

"But both have sinned," Paul interjected. "There is neither Jew nor Greek, slave or free, male or female, for all are one in our **LORD** the Messiah!"

"Even so," the young man said. "Mark my words, the people of Israel won't take kindly to this news. Rebellion is in the wind: the people of Israel are weary of the oppression of Rome and soon, very soon, something will have to be done about it."

* * *

><p>The day following, Paul led the four believers to the temple for their purification ceremony. Relative peace and quiet followed for the next six days. Then, on the seventh day, Paul and the four gentlemen returned to the Temple for the conclusion of their ceremony. Suddenly, it seemed as though the ocean had broken free right there in the streets of Jerusalem. An angry mob was assembling outside the Temple, making their way swiftly towards the court of men.<p>

"There he is!" one shouted.

"Blasphemer!" another added.

"Traitor! Defiler! Away with such a fellow from the earth!"

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

The mob descended upon Paul from all directions, taking up by his robes and dragging him from out of the court of the Temple. The Temple guard, who usually kept law and order within the Temple grounds, merely looked the other way. As the mob started issuing out, they closed the doors behind them.

In the streets of the city, pure human hatred broke through years upon years of the resolve of the people of Israel. Many among the crowd were from Asia Minor, and had come all this way just to see Paul die: those from Jerusalem, unable to vent their hatred against Rome, joined in with beating and kicking Paul. There seemed to be no escape for the short, bald old man.

Suddenly, the crimson-clad lines of the Romans could be seen marching through the streets towards the mob scene. News was reported to Claudius Lysias, commander of the garrison at the fortress Antonia, of a riot at the Temple, and he dispatched a platoon to restore order. Seeing that the object of their tumult was the short man in their midst, the soldiers locked their shields, their hands upon their short swords, and marched into the mob.

Moments later, Paul was being brought to the fortress in the midst of a hedge of shields and swords. Two soldiers stood in the midst, one holding him by the feet, the other by his shoulders. Though the mob had quieted when they saw commander Lysias' banner and the soldiers, they continued their outcry once the Romans started taking him away. Furthermore, Lysias could not get an indictment out of them since all they shouted was chaos. Of course, the repeated chants of "Kill him! Kill him!" were the most prevalent, yet they could not get a reason.

At the steps leading up to the fortress, Lysias dismounted and told the soldiers to take the prisoner inside to be bound. Moments later, Paul was brought out, hands clasped in iron bonds.

"May I speak a few words in my defense?" Paul cried out.

"Wait!" Lysias held up his hand, shouting to his soldiers in Latin. He then turned to the prisoner and addressed him thusly. "You speak Greek?" Paul nodded. "Who are you, that the people want you dead? Are you that Egyptian who led four thousand into the desert?"

"No," Paul returned, speaking Greek. "I am a Jew from Tarsus in Cilicia: let me speak to the people." Lysias nodded, then waved to the crowds.

"Good people of Israel!" Paul said to them, speaking in their native tongue. "I am a Jew from Tarsus, but raised in this very city, a student of Gamaliel, and learned in the Torah. I daresay, my zeal for _HaShem_ was as great as any of you this very day: I persecuted unto death the followers of the Way: just ask the High Priest, they can vouch for me.

"But one day, it all changed. The **LORD**, Joshua the Messiah, came to me on the Road to Damascus, and, blinding my eyes, He let me see. I was born to Damascus and there received my sight again and was commissioned to give the good news to the Gentiles!"

As soon as he finished speaking, the crowds erupted into a vehement sea of hatred, shouting that he be killed.

"Take him to the barracks," Lysias ordered his men. "Strip him of his clothes and have him beaten. Maybe that will get a confession out of him."

"Is it lawful to scourge a Roman citizen without proof of his guilt?"

Lysias ordered them to halt, then turned to Paul.

"Do you claim Roman citizenship?" he asked.

"Yes," Paul nodded.

"I had to pay for my citizenship!" Lysias retorted.

"But I was born a citizen," Paul replied.

Lysias sighed angrily. This was hardly something that could be gotten rid of easily. Here was one against whom all of the city were crying out for his blood, yet he did not wish to break Roman law.

"Centurion!" Lysias shouted to one of his men.

"Yes, sir." the man said, snapping to attention.

"Take this man to the dungeon," he said, indicating to Paul. He then turned to the prisoner. "Tomorrow morning, I'll have the Sanhedrin meet. They will discuss your case."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Part of me thinks that ten years is enough time to complete a book of the size of the epistle of <em>James<em>, and therefore, it's quite possible that John's brother wrote it. I think Joshua had earthly brothers by Joseph and Miriam [so it is written], I just never entertained the thought of James "the Just" writing the epistle of _James_. I don't know, maybe that's just me.)**

**(Once again, if I have to repeat myself about how I harbor absolutely no ill-feelings towards the Jewish people, I'm going to get quite irate. Also, in case you missed it, the nameless young Israelite boy's statements are about the destruction of Jerusalem, which won't be featured but is sure to happen. [furthermore, and I just realized this now, he is the son of Paul's sister])  
><strong>


	26. Caesarea

**(AN: Here is a new chapter, sorry it took so long)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Caesarea<strong>

Even as His **LORD** had been dragged in chains before the Sanhedrin almost thirty years ago, now Paul was being dragged before the elders of the people of Israel, to answer for almost all of the same charges: sedition, blasphemy and heresy. Of course, the one about claiming to be the Son of God was not on the list, yet even so, the out-look was not hopeful as Paul stood before his intellectual equals.

"How the mighty have fallen," Ananias said, waving his staff at Paul. "I remember a time when I admired you as the greatest son of Israel, in whom there was no guile. You were _HaShem_'s light, to strike down the blasphemers of the Way and restore the peace and tranquility of our great people. Now look at you: old before your time, shrunken and misshapen." He turned to the others. "Deformed by his very blasphemies!" They cheered in a chorus of agreement.

"What do you have to say to yourself?" Ananias queried haughtily.

"My brothers," Paul said at last. "I have no defense, no excuses for my actions. I have fulfilled my duty to **JEHOVAH** in good conscience to this very day."

"Blasphemer!" Ananias shouted, pointing at Paul. "He has dared utter the name of _HaShem_! Guard! Strike that blasphemous mouth of his!"

The guard stepped forward and struck Paul in the mouth with his fist. After recoiling from the blow, Paul rose up, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Whitened walls!" Paul retorted. "May **JEHOVAH** smite you for this injustice of yours."

"Injustice?" fumed Ananias. "You speak the unutterable name of _HaShem_ and you call us unjust?"

"You sit in the place of Moses," Paul said. "Judging me after the _Torah_, yet you violate the _Torah_ by commanding me to be struck."

"Is that how you address the High Priest?" the guard asked, anger rising in his voice.

Paul chuckled mirthlessly. "I didn't know he was the High Priest. He certainly doesn't strike me as the ruler of the people of Israel, against whom no evil shall be spoken, as the _Torah_ commands."

Murmuring echoed through the Sanhedrin, and Ananias furrowed his brow in disgust at Paul before returning to his seat of honor. Meanwhile, the bloody-mouthed Paul looked about and saw that even his accusers were not wholly united: the black, blue and white robes of the Pharisees were on the one side, while the red, white and black robes of the Sadducees were on the other side.

"I am a Pharisee," Paul stated. "Am I being called into question here because of my hope in the resurrection of the dead?"

"Resurrection?" one of the red-robed Sadducees mocked. "Ha! Hark how the fool babbles!"

"Hold your tongue!" a Pharisee returned, pointing an accusatory finger in the Sadducees' direction. "He has every right to believe in the Resurrection as you do."

"Every right to be a fool, you mean!" another Sadducee mocked.

"Elijah resurrected the widow's son by the power of _HaShem_!" another Pharisee stated. "That proves there is a resurrection."

"That son was a heathen!" a third Sadduccee interjected. "No one believes that story."

"It is in the Torah!" a Pharisee replied. "Those are the words of _HaShem_, they must be true."

"Oh, and I suppose angels exist then," came the mocking reply of another Sadducee. "You Pharisees are the ones who let this get out of hand, with your fairy tales about resurrection and angels!"

"You would deprive our people of hope!" another Pharisee shouted. "Of retribution, of peace in the arms of Abraham! You would doom us all to nothingness!"

"Such is the way of life," another haughtily replied.

The Sanhedrin broke into chaos, as the Pharisees vehemently defended the idea of the Resurrection, while the Sadducees adopted their own beliefs of nihilism.

"Oh, just wait a minute here!" one of the Pharisees interjected, striking the floor with his staff to gain attention. "This man has said nothing that's offensive to _HaShem_ or the Torah. If he has indeed been visited by an angel or spirit, let us not fight the will of _HaShem_!"

It was like salt upon an open wound. The Sadducees practically jumped their Pharisee opponents, eager to shut their mouths by force if necessary. Seeing then that this assembled body was getting nowhere, and that the accused was more likely to be destroyed, Lysias did the unthinkable: he ordered his soldiers to march into the meeting chamber of the Sanhedrin and take Paul back out. It was a slight against the customs of Israel on all accounts, yet it was the only way he could save Paul's life.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned as brightly as any spring day, but for one, Paul of Tarsus, he could not enjoy the weather. Paul realized, as he and Silas had realized that evening in the dungeons of Philippi, that all of nature seemed to be more beautiful when you were not at liberty to explore it.<p>

As Paul was sitting in the dungeon, he heard someone crying out to him from the windows of his cell. Turning around, he saw his nephew, the young man who had such a disdain for the Romans, standing outside his cell.

"My son," Paul said to him. "What brings you to this place?"

"Loath am I to be here," the youth said. "But I have bad news. The elders of Israel have agreed to bring you before the Sanhedrin again today."

"How is that bad?"

"You don't understand! There's a plot, they're going to kill you!"

"Wait, who? Who's plotting?"

"Some men," the youth said. "Came before the High Priest. They said they'd sworn an oath, not to eat or drink until you were dead. Forty of them, I think: Ananias agreed that once you were back among the Sanhedrin, they would strike."

Paul shook his head. "No, but I must appear in Rome." He sighed, then turned to the young man. "Go to the captain, tell him your story."

"Yes, uncle." the youth then took off on his errand. Mere minutes passed until a guard appeared at the door with a key.

"Come on now, Jew," the soldier said. "Get yourself ready, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Paul asked, his shackles clanking as he stood up.

"Yes," the guard replied. "Tonight, we're leaving for Caesarea." He scoffed. "You must be an important one, the captain's getting four hundred and seventy soldiers ready for the march north."

"For what reason?"

"To guard you, of course."

* * *

><p>Escorted by an army of four hundred and seventy Roman soldiers - two hundred with swords, two hundred with spears and seventy a-horse - meant that nobody, not even the most radical of the Zealots, would mess with you. Of course, it did nothing to cool the spirits of the people of Jerusalem. To them, it was not the needful extradition of a political prisoner out of a hostile city, it was Rome flaunting its power, might and authority before the eyes of the people of Israel.<p>

The march from Jerusalem to Caesarea would take roughly two to three days, depending on delays and such. Furthermore, there was no guarantee that governor Felix - a rotund little man with a variable disposition - would even see to captain Lysias' request. With this in his heart and mind, Paul made the journey to Caesarea.

All the brothers and sisters of the Way were there to greet him as he came, bound in chains, into the city. They met him with tears and some with shouts of encouragement, though none were allowed to touch him. Roman security saw little difference between a Way Cultist - or Christian, in the Latin - and a Jew, so, naturally, all were kept from physical contact with the prisoner.

The procession made their way through the city to governor Felix's mansion, where he waited in judgment. The guard was reduced and Lysias and thirty strong soldiers took Paul into the villa and presented him before the governor.

"Who is this little man in chains you bring before me?" Felix, who was actually so diminutive that he was shorter than Paul himself, asked captain Lysias.

"I have here," Lysias spoke up, producing his letter. "A letter of introduction..."

Felix waved to an attendant, who approached Lysias: he then handed the letter to the aid who then read it aloud before all.

_Claudius Lysias, commander of garrison at Antonia Fortress in Jerusalem, sends greetings to thee, most excellent governor Felix. I bring before you a Jewish man, claiming Roman citizenry, in my custody, who was arrested in the courtyard of the Jewish Temple by a mob of his people, with intent to kill him. Having tried him in their Sanhedrin, I discerned that this man was accused by the Sanhedrin and the people for matters of their religious law: methought, however, that, whatever his offense may be, it was not deserving of death or imprisonment. Furthermore, word has reached my ears of a plot by the Jewish people, under the authority of the Sanhedrin, to have him put to death. Therefore, with all haste and punctuality, I have brought him before your excellency, that you may hear his defense and the charges brought against him by his accusers._

Felix then turned to Lysias. "Where are his accusers?"

"They have not arrived yet," Lysias began.

"Then how can we expect to have a trial without the prosecution?" he exclaimed. He sighed. "Nevertheless, commander, you've done well. Deliver him over to Julius, commander of the Augustan cohort, garrisoned here in the city. Once his accusers arrive, we'll start the trial."

"As you command," Lysias bowed. They then departed: for the Romans, it meant a return to Jerusalem, back to their garrison. For Paul, it meant back to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Two years of living in prison, two years of court cases, in which the members of the Sanhedrin and the Jews from Asia who had followed Paul to Jerusalem just to kill him, came to Caesarea, to governor Felix's court, to spout off hatred and false accusations against him. Paul gave his defense as best as possible, yet it seemed that he was, in the words of Elijah, sitting on the fence. Felix seemed either unable or unwilling to pass a final judgment for or against Paul. Whether out of a desire to appease the Jews or some secret yearning towards what Paul preached at every audience he had, no one ever knew.<p>

Time came and went and Judaea had a new governor. This one was now to hear Paul's case anew, and, Paul prayed, there would be some resolution. Though he never really left Roman custody, Paul had a degree of freedom and was allowed to have his friends and fellows in the Way visit him. They encouraged him and he divulged in them, especially in Lucas and Timothy, what the _Ruach_, the Spirit, was calling him to do.

Now he stood before Porcius Festus, the new governor of Judaea, dressed in his finest robes and looking quite regal and very Roman. Indeed, he had only been in the province for ten days, and yet the Sanhedrin were busy at work on him. Ananias and the others stood in one corner, looks of hatred at the old prisoner in chains.

"My predecessor," Festus began. "Left many things undone, that is why I have summoned you to this place: to see a final decision to the matter of Paul of Tarsus."

"Death!" shouted Ananias. "He brought _Gentiles_ into our holy temple!"

"He teaches our people to forsake the _Torah_, our sacred Laws of old!" another shouted.

"He preaches of this Jesus fellow," another added in Greek. "Claims that He is a King, usurping Caesar's authority!"

A cacophony of cries and accusations arose from the one side, so much that Festus had to stand up and order his guards to call attention. Once the Sanhedrin were quieted, he turned to the prisoner.

"You have heard the charges brought against you," Festus said. "What is your answer?"

"I say," Paul returned, slightly exasperated. "What I have said for the past two years: I have done nothing contrary to the _Torah_, the ordinances of the Temple, or the laws of the Empire."

Festus looked over at Ananias, who nodded, then turned to the prisoner.

"Your accusers," he began. "Are unhappy with their lodgings here in Caesarea. They claim that they are too close to..._Gentile_ defilement, and therefore ask that I have you moved back to Antonia, where the judgment shall be concluded." He took his seat. "Are you willing to concede and be judged in Jerusalem?"

As Paul stood there, suddenly the _Ruach HaKodesh_ came upon him in full force. Clearer than living memory came images, memories, flashing into his mind: things Scamander said in Philippi, things he himself had promised, the words the _Ruach_ spoke to him in the prison of Antonia. The restrictions of old age and loss of memory were pushed away for the briefest moment, allowing the servant of God to have the moment of clarity so needful. All ears were perked, even those of Ananias and the Pharisees, as they awaited the prisoner's response.

"I appeal my case before the highest court in the Empire." Paul finally said.

Festus looked carefully at the prisoner. "What did you say?"

"If I have done anything deserving of death," Paul began. "I have no objection to dying. However, there is no weight to the accusations of the Sanhedrin, for I have done the people of Israel no injustice. As a subject of the Roman Empire, I appeal my case to the judgment of Caesar, where it should be judged."

At this, Festus scoffed. "You want to go..." But there was a sudden interruption, as a door was flung open and a servant ran before him.

"What's so important that you interrupt our judgment?" he scolded the servant.

"Forgive me, your excellency," the servant began. "But I have received this message from the Herodians." He held out a scroll, which Festus took and unrolled and read.

"It appears," Festus spoke. "That King Herod Agrippa II wishes to greet his new governor. This court is in recess, until a convenient time." He turned to the captain. "Julius, take the prisoner back to his lodging."

"Yes, excellency." the Roman saluted.

* * *

><p>The modest, almost spartan, judgments that had occurred over the course of two years in the case of the people of Jerusalem versus Paul of Tarsus, were nothing compared to what Paul was brought before now. A hundred courtiers and attendants of the court of Herod were now present, showing their ridiculous wealth off to the eyes of Festus and the Romans. In contrast was the prisoner: old, short, bald and aged before his time, unmoved by the pomp and splendor of the Herodians. He now stood, guarded by Julius and two soldiers, before two thrones draped with velvet cushions and sheets of violet, blue and scarlet. Upon the one throne sat King Herod Agrippa II, the father of he who had put James Bar-Zebedee to death, who had imprisoned Peter and had shortly thereafter been eaten alive by maggots: at his side was his wife and Queen Bernice. On an unadorned Roman chair at King Herod's opposite side sat Festus. All about were the Pharisees and those from Asia come to see Paul slain: anger was in their hearts, for the men who had sworn the oath could not carry out their plan to kill Paul on his arrival to Jerusalem, as they had planned to accomplish before with Festus.<p>

The governor arose and addressed all gathered here.

"King Herod," he said to Agrippa. "And you fellow courtiers." He pointed with his hand to Paul. "Behold, the man! The Jews of Caesarea, of Asia, _and_ Jerusalem, begged my successor to have him killed. When I took office, they also told me the same: they he deserved to live no longer. I have deferred judgment for these two reasons: first, that I have found no fault in him, and second, that he has appealed his case before our Divine Emperor. However, I find myself at a loss for words as far as his indictment goes. Therefore, that a proper letter of introduction and indictment may be writ before the Emperor, and that your grace, the King of Judaea, may see that I, your new governor...am a just man."

Cheers came from those around, and Festus took a bow, then walked back to his chair.

"The prisoner," King Herod said. "May now speak in his own defense."

Paul lifted his bald, aged head, no _yarmulke_ of prayer upon his shining crown, and smiled as he looked upon the King.

"How _dare_ you smile in court!" growled Festus. "Do you have no respect for the law, to which you have appealed, and on which your life depends?"

"Forgive me," Paul said. "I only smiled because I think myself most fortunate to be sharing my case before King Herod."

"Why is that?" Queen Bernice asked.

"Your Majesty," Paul said, turning to the king. "Do you not call yourself the King of the Jews?"

"It is my right," Herod returned.

"Therefore, you are familiar with our customs and with the _Torah_, our Law?" Paul asked.

"This is so," Herod replied.

"Then," Paul began. "I beg your patience as I relate my story."

"Say on."

"The people of Jerusalem," Paul said. "Know how I conducted myself in my youth, they knew me from the first. Ask any one of them, they will tell you that I was a Pharisee, a member of the strictest sect of our faith. I myself was once the greatest enemy of the followers of the Way: with authority from the High Priests, I put them in prison, I cast my vote to their deaths, even attempting to make them blaspheme the name of the Blessed One, in whose name I thought I was fighting.

"One day, your Majesty, almost thirty years ago, I was en route to Damascus, with a letter of approval from the High Priest to persecute the followers of the Way, when I saw a light from Heaven and a voice called out to me: 'Saul, why are you persecuting Me?' - for I was called _Sha'ul_ then. I asked who it was, and the voice said: '**I AM** Joshua' - who is called Jesus in the Greek - 'the same One you are persecuting. Rise up and go into Damascus.' Therefore I went, having lost my sight, and this same Jesus sent a man to me who restored my sight, and I was given..."

He paused.

"Do go on." Herod urged.

"I apologize, your Majesty," Paul said. "I have not spoken of this to anyone." He continued, but spoke slowly and with tears in his eyes. "I had a vision from the **LORD**, in which I saw all that I was to suffer in His name, but He told me this thing also: 'My Grace is sufficient for thee. Get thee up, for I have made you a minister and a witness, both of the things you have seen, and what shall be revealed to you. For humility's sake, My own hand shall deliver you up from the hands of those that hate Me, both of thy people and of the Gentiles, to whom I shall send you: that you may open their eyes, turning them from darkness unto light and from the power of Satan unto that of God, that they may receive forgiveness of their sins and an eternal inheritance among those who are sanctified by their faith in Me.'

"To this commission, your Majesty, I have not disobeyed. I declared, first to those of Damascus, then to Jerusalem, then to the Gentiles, that they should repent, turn to God and bring forth the fruits of repentance. For this alone, the people of Jerusalem seized me in the Temple, attempting to kill me. By the hand of God alone, here I stand: I can do nothing else but witness, unto the great and the lowly, all that Moses and the prophets have prophesied of old: that the Christ would suffer and die, and be the first to rise from the dead, to proclaim light unto the Jews _and_ the Gentiles."

For a moment, the judgment seat was silent as all stood in awe at the simple, earnest faith of the old man. Even the two upon the thrones were moved by the speech made.

Suddenly, the solemn silence was broken by laughter from Festus.

"You're obviously well-learned," Festus mocked. "Now we see that you've quite beside yourself with knowledge! Mad, I say!"

"I am not insane, most noble governor," Paul retorted, his voice as earnest as before. "I speak the words of truth and reason. His Majesty knows these things: I believe in my heart that none of them have escaped his attention, for they were not done in secret." He turned then to the king. "Your Majesty, do you believe in the prophets? I know you do."

Silence once more, as Festus looked over at the king and saw that his brow was furrowed in thought, as if he were taking the old prisoner seriously.

"The governor may say what he likes about you," King Herod said. "As for me, you are a skilled orator: I daresay, you've almost persuaded me to champion the cause of the Way."

"I would to God," Paul replied. "That not only you, but everyone who hears my words this day, become as I am." The sound of clanking chains was heard as Paul brought up both of his arms to the level of his shoulders to bear before the king. "Except for these."

Those gathered laughed at the old man's jest. Herod, meanwhile, summoned one of his servants and whispered instructions to him, who then whispered these instructions to Festus.

"A recess," Festus announced. "As His Majesty and myself discuss the final details of the case."

He then rose and walked towards a private adjourning room. Behind him, the King and Queen rose from their thrones, their servants and attendants following after them.

"Hold!" Queen Bernice commanded, holding up one hand. At this, her attendants, as well as those of the King and the King himself, came to a halt. She then turned and looked upon the old man.

"This man has done nothing wrong," she said. "He does not deserve to be in chains, much less on trial for his life."

"Even so," the King replied, looking at the old man with a look of thinly-veiled condescension. "He is a fool. He could have been set free, had he not appealed to the Emperor."

Without further ado, they departed and Paul remained, standing in chains, with the courtiers going about their business and the soldiers at ease. How much longer would he have to wait? The commission still lay before him, and yet it seemed that the kings and princes of the world were intent on keeping him from that goal. Sometimes, it seemed, the entire world was against him, either to kill him or to hinder his mission.

Almost an hour later, Festus appeared, a determined look on his face. He stood now, towering, before the old, short man.

"You want to go to Rome?" Festus asked him. "To Rome you shall go!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That was a nice, long chapter. I hope you waited, it was well worth it.)<strong>

**(As you can see, the language changed without warning. After this chapter, it will be solely in Greek. The 'vision' that Paul relates is based on Biblical proof: for the purpose of this story, it is the 'thorn' vision. Lastly, we see the first appearance of the word "Christian", rather than _kristianos_.)  
><strong>

**(Much fun, interesting stuff to happen in the next chapter, so don't go away!)  
><strong>


	27. Voyage to Rome

**(AN: With luck, this chapter shall complete the story of the voyage. Also, if there's anyone who knows the radio-series _Adventures in Odyssey_, you might see some similarities between their radio-episode "St. Paul: Voyage to Rome" and this chapter. Hopefully not too many to be considered plagiarism, but, obviously, I was influenced slightly. Enjoy nonetheless.)**

**(Furthermore, a certain word makes an appearance here: I am, of course, using the archaic meaning of the word, not the derogatory word for homosexual. Please don't be offended)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voyage to Rome<strong>

Into the ship they went, Paul and a host-load of other prisoners, on their way to the capital to have their cases judged by Caesar. As they were preparing to be on their way, captain Julius went below, followed by four men, and addressed Paul.

"Paul," he said. "I have with me four men who claimed to know you. They were most insistent that they accompany you on this trip to Rome." He then stepped aside and Paul recognized Lucas, Timothy, Demas and Aristarchus of Thessaly. Each one he embraced and planted a kiss upon their cheeks, as was the custom.

"God bless you, Julius," Paul said to the captain.

"It wasn't your god," Julius returned. "It was my generosity. I rather like you, prisoner: you're different than the other Jews I've met, than anyone I've met, by Jupiter's..." He silenced himself as he saw the others.

"We put to sea shortly," he said. "If there's anything you need..."

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Demas asked.

"I'm not a tyrant," Julius returned. "And since what your friend has been accused of matters little to me, I see not why I should treat him like a criminal." The captain dismissed himself, leaving them to their friend.

"It's good to see you well, my old friend," Lucas said.

"We thought they'd never come to a conclusion!" Timothy exclaimed.

"It is the will of our **LORD**," Paul said.

"How can you say that?" Demas asked. "You're being shipped off in a ship to Rome! How can that be the will of the **LORD**?"

"He spoke to me," Paul said. "In the cells of the Fortress Antonia: 'Be of good cheer. As you testified for Me in Jerusalem, you must also bear witness in Rome.'"

* * *

><p>The voyage was slow, the Adramyttium ship sailing along the coast, as all ships did in the time of the ancients. Instead of putting out to open sea, the ship sailed first to Sidon, then northward, along the coast of Syria and Asia, to Myra, where they bade farewell of their ship.<p>

Julius, his commission still standing, found himself an Egyptian ship that was making way towards Italy. Despite the warnings of poor weather afoot on the southern half of the sea, the ship made land-fall on Crete, stopping at the port of Kaloi Limenes for rest and resupply, as well as to wait for the winds to fill their sails for the final push away from the Greek isles into the Mediterranean Sea proper.

Towards Italy.

Early one morning, Paul and his companions were awoken by Julius' regiment, preparing to embark on the ship for the last leg of the voyage. After prayers, which they were allowed to carry out, Paul left the others and went in search of the captain. Outside, as the day was still many hours away, Paul found Julius at the docks, awaiting the preparation of their Alexandrian ship.

"Captain, a moment, please."

"Paul," Julius said, turning to him. "Are you ready for the end of your voyage? I daresay, even a Jew like yourself will find Rome splendorous, a wonder to behold!" He sighed. "Forgive me, I was born in the capital, it has been many years since I was last there."

"I understand," Paul said. "But it is because of the voyage that I have come. I fear that we may be leaving too soon."

Julius laughed. "Too soon? I have a commission to deliver you to Rome as swiftly as possible. A Roman must complete his task or else forefit his life, it is our honor-bound duty!"

"I do not question your duty, captain," Paul retorted. "Only the timing. I fear that if we board this ship, our voyage will come to a bad end: disaster and much loss, the ship, her cargo, and all of us as well!"

Julius walked onto the ship, with Paul in tow, and made his way to the captain, who stood at the stern, where the rudder of the ship was located.

"Rama!" he called out to the giant Alexandrian. "Is there any chance of delaying our departure?"

The Alexandrian grunted and shook his head. "Why, getting sea-sick are you, Roman?"

"Not I, captain," Julius laughed. "But this man, one of the prisoners in my charge..." He indicated to Paul. "Has given me his concerns regarding the voyage."

"He doesn't look like a sailor," the Alexandrian grunted, then pointed at Paul. "You, little man, have you sailed before?"

"Yes," Paul shook his head. "And I know that, in winter, the sea is most troublesome." The captain shook his head and turned around.

"If you set sail in this weather," Paul insisted. "We might all die!"

"Even if we did wait for the weather to clear," captain Rama retorted. "We couldn't hope to do it here. The only place suitable for us is on the other side of Crete. Besides, the others have just said that the harsh weather is due to clear up in a few days."

"Captain, I beg you..."

"I am captain of this ship, not you, little Jew!" he then turned to Juilus. "Get ready, we're pushing off!"

* * *

><p>It was with foreboding and ominous portents that Paul and his companions set forth from Kaloi Limenes towards Phoenix, the 'suitable' port on the other side of Crete. There they remained for some time, and, to Paul's mind, he hoped that they would at last be spared of the dangers of the open sea.<p>

Yet there came a day when calm winds blew up from the south. The captain took this as a sign that the worst winter weather was over, that this wind would fill their sails and send them swiftly to Italy. Once more, Paul repeated to both Julius and Rama his revelation.

"If we leave Crete now, the ship, its cargo and all of us will die at sea."

Yet the advice of experienced sailors was heeded over that of a tent-making rabbi who had sailed a few times before. With the south wind and with all hopes, the Alexandrians let loose their sails and pushed off into the sea. Paul was now going further than he had ever gone on his Great Commission. In a few days time, it was predicted, they would soon be in Rome and Paul would at last be at the end of his travels.

* * *

><p><em>Storm!<em> A hurricane plowed through the Mediterranean on its way east and northward, catching the tiny Alexandrian ship in a storm so great that the storms of the sea of Galilee were pathetically feeble in comparison. For three days and nights, which all were endless, rainy, wet hours of darkness, the sailors fought on against impossible odds. The immortal sun was hidden, and the stars, the shepherds of the night sky, did not break through the dark clouds of the storm. All hope was gone.

One night, after aiding the sailors in their long and horrible onslaught against the storm, an exhausted Julius made his way below to speak with Paul.

"The gods have forsaken us," he sighed. "Neptune is relentless in his wrath, and nothing we can do seems to be enough."

"That's why you should have stayed in Crete," Paul replied.

Julius sighed, his face falling into his hands.

"Take heart, though," Paul added. "Even if the ship is destroyed, none of the crew or prisoners will be lost."

"I thought you said we would die if we set sail," Julius said. "Now you're telling me something else?"

"Last night," Paul said. "While I was fasting, an angel, a servant of the God I belong to and serve, appeared to me: 'Do not fear', the angel said. 'You must stand before Caesar. Indeed, God has given you all those who sail with you.'"

"And you believe this to be true?" Julius asked.

"Yes, I believe it so, with all my heart."

"But how is that possible? What god has power over Neptune's tempest? Even Ulysses the great could not escape his wrath!"

Paul turned to Lucas, who handed to him an old, worn-out scroll. This he opened and looked upon.

"Do you speak Greek?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Julius nodded.

"Read this," he said, offering the book to him, pointing to a specific passage. "Aloud, please."

"'And it came to pass,'" Julius began. "'On a certain day, that He went into a ship with His disciples: and He said unto them, 'Let us go over unto the other side.' And they launched forth, but as they sailed, He fell asleep. And there came a storm of wind on the lake; and they were filled with water and were in jeopardy. And they came to Him, and awoke Him, saying: 'Master, master, we perish!' Then He arose and rebuked the wind and the raging of the water, and they ceased and there..."

"Go on," Paul urged.

"'And there was a calm.'" Julius finished. An amazed look passed over his face. "I think I agree with His disciples. 'What kind of man is obeyed by the wind and the waves?'"

"He is Jesus," Paul said. "The Christ, the Son of God, the very One I serve, and in whose name I preach."

Julius was stunned speechless at this, it seemed almost too good to be true. Looking out the small porthole in the ship, he saw the dark clouds billowing upward immeasurably, hiding the moon and the guiding stars from their eyes by night, and the invincible sun by day. Whatever Paul or this book might say, their present condition was beyond hopeless.

* * *

><p>Two weeks of endless storms, and still no sight of land. Up from the hold, Paul made his way to the rain-soaked and wind-swept upper deck of the ship. All were about, attempting to do something or other to delay some great disaster. Just then, Julius saw the prisoner up from the hull.<p>

"Get back below!" he shouted over the roar of the storm. "It's my life if you're washed overboard!"

"God has promised that none of us will be lost," Paul replied. "I have no fear of being lost at sea." He looked about. "Shouldn't we be trying to look for somewhere to land?"

"That's the problem!" Julius shouted back. "They fear we're approaching the rocky coast of the Adriatic."

"What?"

"They've already taken a sounding of the sea-bed!" Julius shouted. "We're at twenty phathoms!"

Suddenly, over the din of the rain and the wind and the crashing waves, one of the sailors shouted from the side of the ship. "Fifteen! Fifteen fathoms!"

"Drop four anchors from the stern before we break upon the rocks!" growled the voice of the behemoth-sized Alexandrian captain. "And pray to the gods for morning!"

Paul and Julius remained grounded as they saw the men, weak and weary, make their way across to the rear of the ship, as wave after wave bombarded them. Rain pelted them in the face like droplets of stinging ice, and the wind threatened to blow them off their feet on the slippery planks of the deck.

Suddenly, a pair of keen, dark eyes saw, through the wind and the rain, the sea-men taking the heavy covering off the skiffs.

"Captain!" he shouted to Julius. "You've got to stop them!"

"What?" the Roman queried.

"Them!" he pointed to where the men were now lashing ropes to the skiff and lowering it down into the raging sea. "They must stay with the ship!"

"Why?"

"If they leave, we will all die!"

Julius swore, but the raging storm drowned out his oath. Taking out his _gladius_, he made his way towards where the sailors were attempting to jump ship. Amid a clamor of angry cries and captain Julius threatening them with his sword, the skiff was cut loose and tossed into the sea, where it floundered for a moment, and then was overcome by the waves.

* * *

><p>As it had been midnight when the crew's attempted mutiny was halted, they all returned to the hold to await the morning light. After a quick roll call and all two hundred six and seventy were present and accounted for, Paul raised his hand and spoke to those huddled in the hold, trying in vain to stay warm, if not dry.<p>

"Good people," he said. "For two weeks, you have battled the storm and not had anything to eat. Please, you must have something to eat! It is for your own good! You have nothing to fear, for not even a single hair of your heads will be lost!"

One by one, the sailors and those of Julius' guard began to take their fill of what food they had left in store.

"After this is done," Julius said. "Get rid of what we don't eat." Scattered agreement came from this, mostly because, though a sound suggestion, it meant struggling once more against the tempest outside. The captain then turned to Paul.

"Get some rest," he said. "You at least can afford that luxury."

"No," Paul insisted. "I'd much rather help."

"But you're a tent-maker," Julius returned. "You're as helpful on a ship in a storm as a potter is in the heat of battle."

"Just give me something to do, anything," Paul added. "I don't like just sitting idly in the empty cargo hold."

"Even if you could be of use, I wouldn't risk your life. I have my commission to complete."

"And I have mine from my **LORD**," Paul retorted. "And He won't let any storms stop me from completing that commission, just as you won't let anything stop you from completing yours."

"Well, I'm not a god," Julius said. "So I don't have the power to keep everyone alive, just you. So stay below."

* * *

><p>The hours were long and restless in the empty cargo hold. Paul huddled together with Lucas, Timothy, Demas and Aristarchus for warmth, as did the other prisoners. All was dark and dreary, with shadows swaying with the ship. Light down below was minimal, since the heavy waves, especially in a storm, could start fires by knocking a candle or lamp over. Not only was it dark, it was cold and wet, and there was a heavy stench of mildew and filthy bodies. Neither Roman, Egyptian or Jew could wash themselves, and, especially after two weeks below deck, drenched in the sea water, everyone stank of either fish or rancid body odor. The rats, also, that frequented the ships, were constantly seen in the empty cargo hold, since they had nowhere left to hide. Many were sick, since they could not drink the water of the sea and had wine or strong ale alone to drink and very little food.<p>

Yet in that small group of five, prayers were sent upward to Heaven, just as Paul and Silas had done in the jail-cells of Philippi. Needless to say, since both Lucas and Timothy had been there and heard the reports, they knew that deliverance was close at hand.

Suddenly, the ship gave a violent jolt forward, knocking everyone and everything about in every direction. From the rear section of the ship, water started flowing in great, white billows, which seemed to get bigger and bigger with each ceaseless crash of the waves outside.

As the prisoners began making their way to where there was less water, one of the soldiers came walking down the stairs into the lower deck, _gladius_ in hand.

"Marcus, hold!" Julius' voice shouted from the top of the stairs. The centurion followed after his subordinate.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Standard shipwreck procedure."

"W-W-Wait, wait a minute!" Demas asked, fear in his voice. "What's 'standard shipwreck procedure?'"

"'In the event of a shipwreck,'" Julius recited. "'Where the cargo includes prisoners, they must be...'"

"'Killed,'" Marcus finished. "'So they don't escape.'"

"Stand down, Marcus." Julius instructed.

"It's our duty..."

"To Hell with our duty!" Julius shouted. "Stand down, that's an order!"

"Sir," Marcus returned. "With all due respect, if they escape, your life will be forfeit."

"Then you can kill me yourself," Julius retorted. "You are dismissed."

"Is that..."

"Yes, it's an order, by Pluto! Now go!"

Marcus nodded, then went back up the stairs.

"Alright, listen up!" Julius announced to the prisoners. "We're going ashore. Anyone who can swim should start right now. If you can't, grab onto pieces of the ship." A huge explosion was heard and a white wall of water rushed into the room.

"Now!"

* * *

><p>It was nothing short of a miracle. Two hundred six and seventy there were on-board the ship, and two hundred six and seventy Julius and captain Rama counted out once they arrived on the beach. As if that were not enough, they soon encountered the inhabitants of the island. History records them as being barbarians, yet the people of Rome considered anyone who was not Roman to be barbarian. Nevertheless, these people were hospitable and kind, even to the Romans. They took them in from the rain and brought them a place where they had some shelter from the wind and a fire to keep them warm.<p>

Around this fire, the two hundred six and seventy gathered in a loose circle. Paul remained with his companions for a time, then excused himself and took a seat near Julius.

"Captain, may I ask you something?" Paul inquired. Julius grunted in allowance. "Why? Why did you disobey your orders?"

"I don't know," Julius replied after a long, thoughtful silence. "Perhaps part of me actually believes your stories."

"They're more than stories, Julius. They are more real than Heaven and earth and everything within them!"

"If you'd said that to me," Julius laughed. "When we first met in Caesarea, I would have laughed you to scorn. Now..." He looked out at the people - two hundred six and seventy all present and accounted for, even the other prisoners had not escaped.

"Now...I don't know. It's nothing short of a miracle that we all survived the storm, or that these barbarians were so kind to us." He sighed, then turned back to the fire.

"It's dying," he said. "We need more wood."

"Where are the fagots?" Paul asked.

"No, I can get Marcus to..."

"Please, now that we're on land," Paul replied. "I want to help. I've been idle for far too long." He then turned to one of the islanders, who spoke some Greek, who directed him to a place where several fagots were laid under leaves for drying against the rain. Picking one up, he carried it over to the fire, when...

"Ahh!" he shouted, dropping the bundle prematurely, sending a shower of sparks in all directions. He held up his right hand, which had a long, thin, black shape clinging to it.

"_Dolofonos_!" the islanders began to whisper among each other: the Greek word for 'murderer.' They also stared up at the short old man's hand, where the long black serpent was clinging by its teeth. With a strong wave, he shook the wyrm off and it fell into the fire, burning with a sickening hiss. He then walked back to his friends, all the while the islanders were gazing at him in awe and fear. That done, he returned to Lucas and the others. Meanwhile, Julius overheard some of the islanders speaking in Greek.

"Survived the sea, but he won't survive that."

* * *

><p>So it was that, early the next morning, as the sun was finally breaking through the storm-clouds, Julius and his men awoke to cries of alarm, followed by trance-like wails and howls. Though they had tossed their armor into the sea, each of them kept their <em>gladius<em> at hand, so he ordered them to draw their swords as he led them to the source of the noise. They found Paul and his companions, surrounded by the barbarians of the island, who seemed to be chanting and bowing before Paul, who was trying in vain to dissuade them.

"What in the name of Jove's flaming manhood is this?" Julius exclaimed.

"Your pardon, centurion," Lucas said, pulling himself away from the others and now standing before Julius. "There seems to be a misunderstanding of what happened last night."

"What _did_ happen?" Julius asked.

"Paul was bitten by a snake," Lucas reminded him. "While he was gathering wood for the fire. Later that evening, I inquired concerning it among the islands: apparently that snake was poisonous. Most people die instantly or swell up overnight."

Julius looked at Paul, who was trying to get the islanders up off their feet. He looked quite healthy for a man of his age, no swelling or even redness of the skin.

"By the sword of Mars!"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "By the grace of God and His Son Jesus!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I didn't find the last chapter boring, but, in fear of boring you out in this chapter, I cut it off here. The details will be addressed in the next chapter.)<strong>

**(As with _Joshua_, influence for this chapter came from heavy metal sources as well. The intro from "A Sorcerer's Pledge" by _Candlemass_ came in handy, especially during the two weeks in the dark tempest on the sea. I also elaborated on how horrible it would have been, being in a stuffy cargo hold for two weeks and all that, hopefully bring that more to life. Also, a _gladius_ is a real Roman sword used in that era.)  
><strong>

**(I don't own _Candlemass_, so please don't sue me!)  
><strong>


	28. Nero

**(AN: Now we are in Rome!)**

**(As far as this chapter is concerned, and the antagonist presented in this chapter, let me make a few things clear. His visual depiction [in my mind] is not the hairy-throated, blond-haired fat Caesar [a la Dom DeLouise from _History of the World pt.I_] that is the 'historical' depiction. To me, that is not imposing. So I've based his physical depiction off Joaquin Phoenix's Commodus from the Ridley Scott film _Gladiator_ [critics and historians noted a stronger comparison of that film's character depiction of Commodus to the historical Nero, rather than the historical Commodus].)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nero<strong>

At the age of seventeen, he had become ruler of the known world, with the help of his mother Agrippina: only to have her killed several years later. A poet in his own eyes, beloved by the people of Rome, and a builder by all accounts. He had seized power by his own hands and kept it by his own hands, to the detriment of the Roman Senate: he was the Emperor, and here was one not to be trifled with.

In his palace in Rome, the Emperor received a messenger bearing a message from Porcius Festus. His guards examined the messenger to be certain there were no hidden weapons, and once he was declared clean, he was received and delivered the message to one of the Emperor's aides who then gave it to him.

"Seneca, a word." the Emperor said to his adviser.

"What is your wish, Caesar?"

"I have here," the Emperor began, indicating to the letter. "A letter from my good friend Porcius Festus. You know him, he always has the best things to say about my poetry."

"I daresay, Apollo himself is envious of Caesar's skill on the lyre."

"Yes, yes, I know that," the Emperor retorted. "But see here, Seneca: my good friend Porcius has asked me to provide the final judgment on a private citizen from Judaea who has appealed his case directly into my hands."

"A small matter, Great Caesar," Seneca stated. "I believe the plans for your new palace, the Domus Aurea, are of a greater importance."

"It's maddening," the Emperor said to his adviser. "These people won't just leave. After all, am I not their Emperor, and they my subjects?"

"I am certain if we petition them again, Your Grace, we will..."

"Wait a moment," the Emperor waved Seneca silent with his hand, now looking at a smaller attachment to Festus' letter of introduction. He laughed.

"What is it that Caesar finds humorous?"

"First of all," he began. "This ridiculous indictment: 'After close examination, I could find nothing at fault, except that the people of Jerusalem were more than eager to see him put to death.'" He scoffed. "Jews, only worth the taxes they give."

"I see, Caesar."

"But something that amuses me," the Emperor said, picking out the attachment. "Is this attached letter, by a centurion of the Imperial Cohort: he mentions things that this prisoner, this Jew, Paul of Tarsus, has done during their voyage here." He laughed. "It's said that he predicted a storm would hit them, but that none of the crew would be lost." Silence as the Emperor continued to read. "It says he healed the father of a barbarian chieftain on Miletus, after the people saw him bitten by a venomous serpent yet unharmed."

"I see no reason, Mighty Caesar," Seneca continued. "Why Caesar should put such stock in these exaggerated rumors."

"I know this man's family, Julius," the Emperor said. "He is very highly recommended, not one prone to exaggerate, as I recall. If he says this, it would be worth looking into. After all," he smiled. "They've come over three hundred leagues from Caesarea. Might as well let them speak their case."

"Caesar is most generous," Seneca bowed. He then turned to a servant and gave him the order.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Paul, old and withered, was led by two Roman soldiers who were following Julius as they made their way to the palace. With them was a personal attendant to the Emperor, who dogged their steps, chanting "<em>Memento mori<em>" as they proceeded.

"I haven't been in the palace of the Emperor in all of my life!" Julius exclaimed. He then looked back at Paul. "I pity that you are a Jew, for you do not know what it is like to call home to Rome, the center of the world, and cannot share in my joy!"

"Believe me, Julius," Paul replied. "I have joy enough and to spare as it is."

The heavy doors were thrust forward, and they slowly walked in as they were announced.

"Julius of the Imperial Cohort," the majordomo spoke. "With the Jew, Paul of Tarsus, prisoner from his excellency Porcius Festus, governor of Judaea."

They made the final approach before the Emperor's throne and came to the minimum distance 'mortals' were permitted to stand when in the presence of the emperor. One by one, the soldiers extended their right arm, erect and rigid, in a salute to the emperor.

"You do not bow before your Emperor?" he asked the prisoner.

"Your pardon, Caesar," Paul said. "But I bow to no man, save for the **LORD** God of Israel."

One of Caesar's personal guards rose to strike Paul down to his knees, but the Emperor halted him.

"If we struck down every Jew who did not bow before their Caesar," he jested. "The world would be void of Jews." Several of the other courtiers gathered here laughed at his jest, but silenced themselves once he ceased.

"It has come to my attention," Caesar continued. "That you have appealed your case to my judgment."

"That is correct, Caesar," Paul said. "If I may be permitted to explain the particulars..."

"Make it quick."

"Yes. Well, you see, my people believe in one God, He who is called I AM, and hold that there is no other. Yet He sent His Anointed Christ, His own Son, Jesus, to this earth as a redemption for all mankind. Many people will gladly accept this gospel, which I have preached throughout Judaea, Asia and Greece, but some of my people refuse to believe it, and hold me as an enemy."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because," Paul added. "It behooved the Christ to suffer, die, and rise again from the dead that all who believe in Him shall have everlasting life. Concerning the manner in which He died, my people, the people of Israel, had a hand in His death."

"I see," Caesar nodded. "Well, I must say, this Christ of yours is very intriguing. The gods of Rome are immortal, indifferent towards the cause of man by reason of their immortality. The barbarians in the north believe their gods die just like them: to me, no god who can die is worth being called a god. If your god can conquer death, that is quite different."

"He is indeed," Paul said. "But my people would not believe in Him, for various reasons, and they tried to have me killed against the laws of Rome, which state that, in every province, the death sentence may only be given out by signed permission from the governor."

"And Festus found no truth in your charges?"

"Actually, it was his predecessor, Felix, who was pandering to the..."

Caesar raised his hand. "Still, this seems quite plain to me. Why should my time be wasted on this open and shut case?"

"Your pardon, Caesar," Julius interjected. "I'm afraid the prisoner has not completed his tale. For the Jews, unhappy with Paul being kept in our custody, told both Felix and Festus to give him over to their judgment, but had agreed to kill him without a warrant once he was in their hands."

Caesar nodded, then turned to Paul, the letter of introduction in his hand. "I have read the centurion's addendum, and he sings your praises quite eloquently. He says you show courage in the face of adversity, and great devotion to your god and to your faith." He laughed.

"Have I said or done something that is amusing, Caesar?" Paul asked.

"You don't look like a religious fanatic," the Emperor said. "Even in the telling of that ridiculous story about your god coming back from the dead, you seemed very...earnest."

"I speak only of what has been revealed to me from God."

The Emperor then rose from his throne and gestured to Paul that he follow. The soldiers lead Paul after the Emperor, at least twenty paces, until they came to a place where the palace looked out upon the city of Rome. The Forum could be seen from here, where Paul had been warmly received by many Jews and fellow Christians but a few days ago: the _Circus Maximus_ dominated a good portion of the scene to one side, and at least three of the seven hills were fully visible.

"Behold the city of Rome!" the Emperor said to Paul, gesturing out to the city. "Isn't she glorious? An eternal queen of cities!"

"It is quite large," Paul said.

The Emperor laughed. "I did not expect a Jew to appreciate fine, Roman culture and architecture. Nevertheless, come closer." The guards brought him to ten paces from the Emperor.

"The time for change is ripe, don't you agree?" he asked Paul. "The old ways must be tested and the new ones broken into, that we may see wherein the truth lies."

"There is only one truth," Paul said. "That there is only One God, and One Mediator between God and man: Jesus the Christ."

"Indeed," the Emperor said cordially, turning back to Paul. "Your new-found faith is full of novel and revolutionary ideas. I like it." He turned again to the city of Rome. "It is my greatest wish to rebuild Rome in my image, that its splendor might be seen through all the ages. That people may look back and say: 'Is this not Great Rome that Nero hath built?'" He turned back to the old rabbi.

"Revolutionaries like yourself," he said. "Would be well-placed to effect great change for the greater good."

"If it is to the glory of God," Paul replied bashfully.

The Emperor smiled. He then returned to his seat, sat himself down, and then addressed Julius.

"I will judge this case on a more convenient season," he said to Julius. "Paul is to remain in Rome until my pleasure. He shall have one strong soldier to guard him, but will be allowed to entertain friends at his leisure." He then waved them away. "Dismissed."

Julius and the soldiers led Paul out of the throne room, the first encounter with Nero, the Emperor of Rome, having come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This probably confused people, since they did not expect a 'nice' Nero. However, his niceness is all a farce. Ellen G. White, in <em>Acts of the Apostles<em>, stated that Nero bore the "impress of Satan". In my own mind, Satan doesn't come at you in a blaze of fire, looking like a satyr, demanding your soul. The chief of evil ones comes to you in a guise of friendship and help [which explains why so many people in today's society depict Satan as a good, helping, 'friend' of humanity: lol, not only are they repeating unoriginal lies, but they themselves are blind to the fact that they themselves are being deceived]. After all, more flies are caught with honey than vinegar. It explains why my Satan is more..."beautiful", than most depictions, and why Nero seems like a nice fellow. He's leading Paul on for what will happen in the next chapter.)**


	29. Conspiracy

**(AN: Yes, new chapters are fun.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conspiracy<strong>

_c. 62 AD_

Though Paul was kept under guard, he was also allowed to hold berth at a modest house in Rome and receive visitors. He first held council with many of the Jewish Romans, telling them about his plight and spreading the good news of Jesus to them. Unfortunately, the reception was just as bad as it had been among the Jews in other places.

As he stood in the middle of his house, his people, the sons of Israel, angry and shouting death threats at him and crying out against him, he hung his head. Though his guard kept the Jews from attacking, Paul knew he was safe, but he was not in any way happier. In fact, now he felt exactly what, as he had heard, the Christ Himself must have felt when the people of Israel refused Him.

"Truly," he began sorrowfully. "The **LORD**, our God, spoke truly when He said to Isaias: 'Go and tell your people: "You hear and do not understand, you see yet you have not perceived. For your hearts are waxed gross, your ears have lost their hearing and you have closed your eyes, or else you would see, hear, understand and turn to be healed!"'

"Leave, then!" he shouted. "But the Salvation is now open to the ears of the Gentiles, and _they_ at least will listen!"

* * *

><p><em>c. 64 AD<em>

To say that Paul had been idle while in Rome would indeed be a great lie. Over the next two years, Paul made many converts to the faith and sent many missionaries in his stead. Unfortunately, one of them, Demas, never returned. It was not out of martyrdom, but his own choice. After seeing Paul 'imprisoned' and knowing that there would be neither fame nor fortune in following him, he left and was never heard from again. Needless to say, it was like John Mark all over again.

While Paul's friends and fellow missionaries went westward - to Iberia and the lonely isle of Briton, so the legends say - Paul turned his thoughts and pen eastward. As Priscilla and Aquila had once suggested, he wrote to those believers in Rome, then continued outward, writing to Corinth, Galatia, Ephesus, Philippi, Colosse and Thessaloniki and all those he had befriended along his journeys.

During the time, Paul befriended a young man named Onesimus, a slave from Colosse who had been falsely accused of theft. Over time, he converted to the faith and Paul sent him back to Colosse with a letter to his master Philemon. In addition, Paul kept a close correspondence with young Timothy, who went on missions for Christ. As if to replace his constant absence, Paul was soon visited by a new friend.

"_Shalom_, Paul!" the old fisher of men greeted as he entered the house. With a rattle of the chains, Paul rose to his feet, the soldier walking after him to give him slack. The two embraced and shared a kiss upon the cheek.

"_Shalom_, Peter!" the old rabbi replied. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"The people you've visited," Peter said. "Long to speak with those who have walked and spoken with our beloved LORD. As there are so few living, I was sent from Jerusalem to Antioch to visit the believers."

"What about John?" Paul asked.

"He remains in Ephesus," Peter replied. "After the death of Maryam, he has done little other than write."

Paul's face fell. "Which Maryam?"

"The one who was put into John's keeping by Jesus," Peter said. "She died almost ten years ago."

Paul was amazed. He remembered the last time he saw her: she was still alive, old, yes, but did not seem at the end of her life. It was so amazing that she would die: deep down inside, perhaps out of some distant romantic notion, Paul believed that Maryam would not die.

"What of the other Maryam?" Paul asked. "The one from Magdala?"

"She died recently," Peter stated. "She destroyed an image of Artemis in Ephesus, crying out that she would never be slaved to 'them' again: the priests tore her to pieces in broad daylight."

Paul sighed. Peter then began to relay to him news of several others who had died. So far, almost no news was received regarding the other members of the Twelve. They must have been kept safe in their missions. He prayed for their safety, and lamented the loss of those others he had known and loved.

They enjoyed a simple yet hearty meal together, and shared how the fellowship of believers had grown both in Jerusalem and in Rome. Aside from the every-day persecutions, they both enjoyed healthy growth. Paul related his surprisingly warm reception by the Caesar, which surprised Peter.

"This is news indeed," he said. "Especially considering all that I have heard about him."

"What have you heard?"

Peter looked warily at the guard, then spoke in a low voice: "That he killed his own mother, committed adultery with the woman who is now his empress, then banished his first wife so he could marry this woman now that she was bearing his child."

"Outrageous!" Paul hissed, then mused more on this. "Still, it is possible that he could have had a change of heart. I myself am proof that even a Pharisee of the Pharisees could be saved by the faith of Jesus. Anything is possible."

* * *

><p><em>July 18th, 64 AD. Two minutes to midnight.<em>

The Emperor stood before the servants who had been brought before him as requested: three deaf-mutes who could understand hand gestures. He dismissed the guards, assuring them that there was no cause for alarm. He then turned to the servants, speaking slowly and using determined gestures with his hands.

"I know you can understand me," Nero said to them. "I am your Emperor, by rights you obey my command and keep silent regarding its particulars. Do you understand?"

The servants nodded one by one.

"I want you to go to the _Circus Maximus_," he said. "Find a way to start..." He walked over to a nearby brazier, then turned to the servants. "...an accident. No witnesses. Do you understand?"

They nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Do this," he said. "And you will earn the gratitude of Caesar, your one true god."

They departed, and Caesar himself then went his own separate way.

**-|-~-|-O-|-~-|-**

In the days of old, there was no way to accurately trace crimes as in the day of you, dear reader. The work of hands could not be read, nor could anything other than testimony of voice or signs that could be discerned by the eyes serve as incriminating evidence. For any king or Herod, accusing them of a crime or publicly defaming them met with death, as the case of John the Baptist clearly portrays. How much more, then, would one word against the Emperor of Rome bring in retribution?

It was the perfect crime. Deaf-mute servants could not hear other voices or orders, nor could they tell anyone what they did. Being Caesar, he was immune from criticism on pain of death. Even more so, he had sent Poppaea and the Imperial guard to Antium, along with a covered carriage bearing the standard and protected by the personal guard of the Emperor himself. No one would suspect that he came in secret to a hill overlooking the city, accompanied by only one servant.

Early morning, the city was now in flames. Looking like Pluto had vomited the fiery bowels of Hades upon the earth, a great smoke ascended in everlasting columns up to the sky.

Around three o'clock, the deaf-mute servants approached, and Nero commanded them to kneel before him. He approached them and made as if he would embrace them for their good work. Suddenly, each of them were slit across the throat by a dagger the Emperor had concealed upon his person. As if to both express their own torment and to cry out for those who could not, the screams of the dying people of Rome echoed in a horrifying symphony of destruction and death.

"Slave!" Nero called to the one attendant. "Bring me a small lyre."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: There's a reference there to <em>History of the World, pt. I<em> with the 'small lyre' thing. Actually, though, it probably was a lyre and not a fiddle, since those weren't invented in the 1st century.)**

**(It might not be 'historically accurate', but it is going in my story: I also made it seem plausible in this story, what with using deaf-mute servants, sending his entourage and a covered carriage to Antium, bearing the Imperial standard _and_ guarded by his personal guard. Also, and I'm sure this is bound to happen, comparisons will be made between this and the 9/11 conspiracy. Personally, I don't hold with that: I think that, if you want to say 9/11 was Bush's fault, then you must concede that Pearl Harbor was FDR's fault. I don't get into politics much, as said before.)  
><strong>

**(I've made other metal references in this chapter, such as "Symphony of Destruction" and "Two Minutes to Midnight", both of which fit with Nero [especially "Kill for gain...but we don't need a reason"]. Not that big a fan of _Iron Maiden_, but thought it cute to include a reference to them. I've had _Heaven and Hell_ in _Joshua_, _Metallica_ in _Exodus_. Have I done _Black Sabbath_ yet? I should. lol.)  
><strong>

**(That also might be the last lol, because now we're approaching the darker parts of the story.)  
><strong>


	30. Nor the Battle to the Strong

**(AN: Name for this chapter comes both from _Ecclesiastes _and from _Deep Space Nine_ [though that phrase was from Solomon before _Star Trek_]. Obviously, you can guess what is about to happen.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nor the Battle to the Strong<strong>

"'In the presence of God and of His Son, Jesus the Christ, who shall judge the living and the dead at the coming of His Kingdom, I charge you to preach the Word, being prepared to do so in good season and bad. Reprove, rebuke and exhort all with patience and doctrine. The time is soon coming when people shall not endure goodly doctrine, but shall elect false teachers unto themselves, who preach after their own lusts, turning their ears from the words of truth unto lies. Watch thyself in all things, good Timothy, enduring in afflictions: do the work of an evangelist, giving full proof of thy ministry.'"

Paul took a moment to pause as he reached over his shoulder, feeling the chill of the night. Lucas stood at hand, ready to offer whatever aid he could render. The soldier was sleeping: though it was an offense worth of death, after two years, he trusted that Paul was not eager to escape, since he made absolutely no attempt.

"'Please,'" Paul continued, writing further in his letter. "'Come to see me as soon as possible: hopefully before the winter comes. Demas left the ministry for Thessaloniki, loving this life more than that which is to come. Crescens has gone to Galatia, Titus to Dalmatia, Tychicus to Ephesus, Erastus in Corinth, and Trophimus sick at Miletus. Only Lucas is with me.'"

He paused, reminiscing as old men are wont to do. So long a life he had endured: now he was indeed old, not merely withered. The memories of past misdeeds came back to haunt him as he penned this letter, praying to God to forgive him of everything he had done, whether in mistake or out of zeal.

"'Bring John Mark with you when you come: he has been very helpful to me in the ministry. If you happen to stop in Troy, bring my cloak with you from the house of Carpus, as well as my books and scrolls. Beware of Alexander the copper-smith, he has done much evil to me and withstands the Spirit vehemently: may the LORD reward him according to his works.'" He sighed, then added a happier note.

"'On your way through Italy, give my best regards to Priscilla and Aquila, as well as those of the house of Onesiphorus.'"

Just then, there was a knock at the door and all stood up, including the guard. Lucas walked to the door and opened it up: there stood Julius, clad in Roman armor.

"You know why I'm here," he said to Paul. The old man's face lit up as he heard those words.

"Then willingly I will go," Paul said. Suddenly, Julius shut the door and looked at them severely.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," he said.

"I don't understand," Lucas interjected. "I thought you were bound..."

"I am," he replied. "But I won't, even on pain of death."

"No, I must stand before Caesar." Paul added.

"That's no longer an option," Julius stated. "I'm sure you remember the fire."

"Yes," Paul said ruefully. "God preserve those who were hurt therein."

"Caesar has claimed the Christians are responsible for the fire," he said. "You are condemned as 'rebels of the Empire, foes of democracy and pests to society.' They've already captured the one called Peter, he is being held in custody. Thousands more are dying daily in the arenas or in torture chambers."

Paul and Lucas were aghast at this revelation, both of them sitting down as they heard the horrible, earth-shattering news.

"It's absurd!" Paul said.

"Several have confessed," Julius stated. "Under...torture. Caesar has even ordered the confiscation of any written material by those known to be Christians: the Senate, under Caesar's orders, have made a committee to examine them for seditious content."

"All the more reason for me to appear before Caesar," Paul insisted. "That I convince him of our innocence."

Julius sighed. "It's no good. You and I both know who really started the fire." A moment of silence followed, as neither of them wanted to speak it aloud, for the guard was listening as well.

"To accuse him would mean certain death," Julius said. "That is why you must flee. Peter fled at first, but the fool came back, saying that he was going where he did not wish to go, that it was his **LORD**'s will." He sighed, then turned to Paul.

"I cannot believe a loving, merciful God, as you preach Him to be, would tell His servant to throw himself into the arms of death." Paul looked at Julius surprisingly, who nodded in reply.

"Yes, I do believe. That is why I know the brotherhood cannot afford losing someone as holy as you, that's why you have to go! The road to Caesar ends only in death."

Paul straightened himself up as best he could.

"The **LORD** has guarded me all these years," he said. "I have been beaten thirty-nine times by my own people five times over, shipwrecked three times, spent a night and day adrift at sea, stoned with stones, flogged with reeds three times, constantly threatened by bandits, by Gentiles, by my own people, in danger wherever I go: I have been hungry, thirsty, cold, naked, deprived of sleep: yet in all that, my **LORD** has not forsaken me. He will deliver me out of the mouth of the lion and all of his evil works, preserving me for His heavenly Kingdom."

Julius sighed, and Paul reached up to embrace him.

"Even if I am to die," Paul said. "I am not afraid. I am ready to give my life for the word of God and the faith of Jesus." He heard, muffled in his shoulder, a sob from the throat of the Roman centurion.

"Do not weep for me," he finished. "We will be together again in Heaven. Remember what I told our friends in Corinth and Thessaloniki?"

"About the Resurrection?" Julius asked.

"Yes," Paul said. "Keep those words in mind, for they are my hope and my assurance, and hope never disappoints."

They parted, and Paul turned to his guard, telling him to make ready to take him before Caesar.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Julius asked.

"Yes," Paul said. "Make sure this letter gets out of Rome and into Timothy's hands." He said, handing the unfinished letter to him. "Also..." He turned to Lucas, who nodded and presented a heavy scroll.

"What is this?" Julius asked.

"The Gospel of Jesus," Lucas said. "Would to God that this was not destroyed by the enemies of God. If you can insure its protection, I would be most grateful."

Julius nodded, taking the heavy scroll in his hand.

"Go, Paul." he said. "And may God be with you."

* * *

><p>The final judgment took place at night, in the gardens of the Emperor's palace. With him was Poppaea, and precious few other advisers and members of the Senate. Few dared to come before Caesar, especially on this occasion. All about the edge of the gardens were tall flaming torches, about as thick around as a small tree: each of them were blazing with fire. As Paul, shackled between two guards, came before the Emperor, he smelled a hideous acrid stench.<p>

"Paul of Tarsus," Nero spoke with venomous hatred upon his tongue. "It has been decided to re-open your case, in light of recent events."

"Caesar," Paul said. "With all humility and respect, I assure you that no Christian hand has ever been raised in violence against you or your people."

"That I highly doubt," Caesar returned. "Is it not true that your cult have no love for the gods?"

"We serve only one god, Mighty Caesar."

"And you claim that all men are evil," Nero added. "That there is none good, not even Caesar."

"That is true," Paul said, hanging his head.

"It's not enough that you hate mankind with the worst kind of hatred," Nero said. "But now you threaten the safety of my realm with your evil."

Just then, two Roman guards brought forth a young woman, whose hands were clasped together as she prayed to the One she and Paul both loved. Paul watched in horror as the woman was tied to a large wooden pole, then had buckets of oil dumped upon her. The pole was then raised up on the edge of the garden and set to flame. He wept as he heard her cries and screams echoing out into the night.

"Music!" Nero clapped his hands, a smile on his face at the pain and suffering he was inflicting on that woman.

"Caesar," Paul said. "What heinous crime has that woman committed?"

"Her?" he asked. "She called upon the name of your god."

"And that was a crime worth of such a cruel death?"

"I will decide who dies and how they will die!" Nero roared at Paul, his face contorting into a hideous mask of rage, the likes of which would have made even Annas and Caiphas, whose faces had taken on a similar visage of evil at the death of Stephen, cower in fear and cover their faces with their veils.

"For the sake of peace and prosperity in the Empire," Nero continued. "It is against Roman Law to call upon the name of Jesus Christ: all offenders will die." He then sat down and turned his attention back to Paul.

"Now I see," he said. "Why your own people wanted you dead. You Christians are a disease, a flood of poisoned water vomited from different tongues: but I have two of them in my grasp, and my hand rests upon the knife that shall sever them! Speak now your defense, Jew, for your life hangs upon it!"

Once more, Paul felt the Spirit of Holiness upon him, giving him one last moment to appeal to the monarch. Looking about, he saw that no one rose to stand in his own defense. Not even Lucas or Peter were permitted to stand with him, or any Roman lawyers. He was indeed alone in the flesh, but he knew that he was not truly alone. He prayed silently for all those here, then addressed the Emperor.

"Great Caesar," Paul began. "I have never offended the laws or ordinances of the governments of man. I have always taught my friends and my fellow believers to subject themselves to the authorities placed over them, for dominion comes from God. Yea, so zealous was I for the law that, in my youth, I myself persecuted all those who called upon the name of Jesus. During one such mission of persecution, I was thrown off my horse by a light shining from Heaven.

"As I stood there, a voice called out to me: 'Saul, why are you persecuting Me?' I asked the voice who it was: '**I AM** Jesus, the same One you are persecuting.' From that day forward, my past was forgiven me, and I have lived in the hope and affirmation of the Resurrection of the body at the Day of Judgment.

"For, I must tell you, Caesar, that the **LORD** I worship loved all the world so much that He gave us His only begotten Son, Jesus. He lived a life without sin and so made it possible for us to do so. He died, fulfilling the Law of my ancestors, and rose again that all might be justified and made right with God. Even as He was being nailed upon the cross, He prayed to God for the sake of His accusers, that what they did would not be held to their charge. I am convinced that the **LORD** Jesus is love, for He told us to love one another, even as He loved the whole world, and died that we should not, but have everlasting life."

Suddenly, Paul held out one hand and gestured in pleading and longing toward Caesar.

"Nero, please: there is no condemnation for those who believe in the **LORD** Jesus. Cast your sins at Jesus' feet, accept His mercy and invite Him into your heart. He died for your sins, Caesar, and would do so again, for your sake alone. He will give you salvation, but only if you want it. Do you want His salvation?"

All the courtiers and the soldiers held their collective breaths at Paul's audacity. The withered old man held his hand out just the same, eyes pleading with tears for the sake of Nero's salvation. The Emperor's gaze was unreadable as he rose to his feet and strode forward, now face-to-face with Paul. The only sound that filled the air were the last, choking, dying screams of those freshly planted Christians whose bodies burned to light the night for the Emperor's pleasure and delight.

For a moment, a look unfamiliar to Nero's face passed over it: it seemed as though he felt true remorse. Was it possible that this God of Paul's was so powerful that all he had done could be forgiven, everything washed clean and he could be a pure and just ruler, as he envisioned himself?

Paul got his answer in a sudden moment, with a spit of foul-smelling mucus in his face.

"I spit on you and your god!" Nero hissed. "I would rather burn for all time than grovel at the feet of your weak god and your dead Christ Jesus! I don't need your god, for I am the god of my own life and death, as I will be of yours!"

Paul raised his face, glowing as Stephen's had that moment in the Temple of Jerusalem, thirty years ago.

"I am ready to be offered," Paul said. "The time of my departure is at hand."

"I wonder," Nero said. "How you shall mourn in the Afterlife, when you see that there is no god."

"I am sure in my hope and election," Paul said firmly.

"And I am sure," Nero replied. "As clearly as I see your withered old face before mine, that you shall die and there will be no hope for you, no resurrection, no Elysium to bring you rest. You will die in obscurity and no one will mourn you!" He calmed down, then smiled a self-confident grin of victory. "But, before you go, I will impart this last final wisdom to you: know that when you leave this place, you will die. And you will die in the knowledge that your life, spent in this vain-service to a nonexistent god, will have been spent for nothing." He then turned to the guards.

"Take him away."

* * *

><p>In a room in the city of Rome, Julius met with Eubulus, Pudens, Linus, Claudia, Priscilla, Aquila and Lucas, those few who had remained un-captured and, for the moment, living.<p>

"What will happen to us now?" Aquila asked. "Peter and Paul arrested, and yet God does nothing."

"We must stay here," Eubulus said. "And encourage the brothers and those who can be converted. They need a shepherd, and we cannot abandon them in their time of need."

"But this seems to be the fulfillment," Lucas said. "Of that which Jesus said, concerning the time of the end."

"What do you mean?" Linus asked.

"I've been with Paul," Lucas began. "I've read some of his letters, and there was something in his last letter to Thessaloniki which gives me worry. He said that there would be the arrival of the Man of Sin, one who would oppose and exalt himself over everything that is God or worshiped."

"Who but Nero?" Pudens queried.

"Exactly," Lucas stated. "Furthermore, Jesus Himself gave warning that these things would happen at the end of time: that all nations would hate us and there would be earthquakes and pestilences in high places."

"Could the end be near?" Eubulus asked in dread.

"Julius?" Priscilla asked the centurion. "What is it?"

The centurion looked at them one by one, and saw that they were all staring back at him.

"I believe," he said, with tears in his eyes. "That I had a vision. In it, I saw an angel who told me to lead the flock into the mountains, and to take the Word with them."

"There are mountains to the north," Priscilla stated. "No one has ever passed over them in almost three hundred years. They say there are valleys there, safe from the outside."

"Then that is where we must go," he said. "I will find as many as are willing and lead them by night into the valleys of the Alps."

"May God go with you," Eubulus said quietly.

"And what of we who remain?" Aquila asked.

"Keep the faith," Lucas said. "And we shall pray for you, for all of us, and especially for Paul and Peter." He sighed within himself. "A sorry time we have come to, when those who have looked upon the face, stood in the presence and heard the words of the Son of God are butchered like cattle."

They said little else, hanging their heads in silence. After a while, Julius made ready to depart and spread the word among the believers. As he was preparing to leave, Lucas stopped him and gave to him the heavy scroll.

"God be with you." were his last words to him.

* * *

><p><em>Of a truth I tell you, when you were young, you clothed yourself and went wherever you chose. But when you are old, you will reach out and be clothed by another and taken where you do not wish to go.<em>

In a dark, filthy cell somewhere in Rome, the fisher of men from Galilee mused on the last words directed privately to him and to him alone that Jesus spoke to him. He knew it was madness to remain in Rome, especially after the fire. He had meant to escape, but something drew him back and he was captured.

"Wake up, old man!" one of the soldiers shouted to him. "It's time."

Feebly, Peter reached out and felt strong arms lift him up to his feet. His cloak was thrown upon his body. The wooden door of his cell whined in protest as the guards pushed it open and led Peter up the stairs out of the dungeon.

"Is it true," one of the soldiers asked him. "That your Jesus made you the Rock of His church?"

"I heard," the other added. "He has the keys of Heaven in his keeping."

"You should have run, old man," the other said.

"You know what I heard?" the other laughed in mockery. "They say that anything you do to someone, you are doing it to their God."

The other joined in laughter. "Good, let us go and crucify their God again!"

* * *

><p>In a second cell, no cleaner or brighter than another, the rabbi languished away. The time for his end was nigh, this he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. Nero's first reception of him was feigned, a deception from the depths of Belial. Now he sat there, a tent-maker turned rabbi, once the mortal enemy of the Cult of the Way, the <em>kristianos<em>, the Christians. Now he was their greatest champion, going forward to die. Even in these last moment, when victory was so near, his heart began to fail: his hope seemed in vain and there was no light at the end of the tunnel. He knew that it led to one place: a private room where the swordsman waited.

The door rattled as a guard approached.

"Paul of Tarsus," he said. "It is time."

Paul lifted himself up off his feet, and joined the guard as they made their way down the prison hall to the executioner.

"May I ask of you one final request?" Paul asked.

"Yes," the guard said, trying not to look the prisoner in the eyes. He felt uncomfortable doing so, especially in light of what he was about to witness.

"Tell Timothy this," Paul said, a tear in his eye as he spoke. "I am ready to be offered, and the time of my departure is at hand. I have fought the good fight, I have kept the faith, I have finished the race: henceforth there is, laid up for me, a crown of Righteousness, which my **LORD**, the Righteous Judge, shall give upon His day to me, and to all who have waited for His coming."

There was his answer, both to Timothy and to Caesar. He would face the unknown, in faith that he went forward from victory to greater victory, coming off more than conqueror by the grace and power of He who loved him and all of us. In dying, he would die in the knowledge that he had completed his work. What began the first day he heard of Jesus, when he fought against the urges of his heart, then came to fruition the afternoon on the road to Damascus, and was finally revealed in the house of Judas by the Spirit through Ananias the elder, was now fulfilled: he had completed His Great Commission. He then turned to the guard as they mounted the stairs and entered the last room.

"May the grace of our **LORD** Jesus Christ be with you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Paul and Peter's parts in this story have come to an end.)<strong>

**(Nero now becomes as _you_ remember him, and there are references to all sorts of this in this chapter [such as the people fleeing into the mountains: a la the "true" Waldenses, ere they were called that by the Church of Rome to falsly associate them with Peter Waldo and therefore discredit them]. Once again, not a fan of apostolic succession, or the inverted cross: it was said that the Romans got bored of simply crucifying people one way, so they did it however [including upside down]. They probably would have thought it fun to crucify the greatest Apostle in a manner in mockery of the way in which his LORD died, just as how these "neo-pagans" think it fun to wear inverted crosses in the same fashion, though they don't know that they're praising the Roman Catholic church by using the inverted cross [because they use it for the worship of Peter].)  
><strong>

**(Yes, the burning alive of Christians and using them as torches was real, and I depicted it in this story as being the setting for Paul's final judgment. Kind of sensational, but, as this is fan-fiction, I'm allowed at least that much artistic license, as well as how the 2nd letter to Timothy gets finished. I'm sure it wasn't finished like that, but that was done for dramatic effect. And many do regard those as Paul's last words.)  
><strong>

**(I'm sad to say that this chapter didn't move me as much as Christ's death from _Joshua_: probably because I felt personally responsible for the content in that [both because I had to actually write out Christ suffering and that I knew that my own sins caused that]. As far as Paul is concerned, I would like to think of him as a flawed hero, in the same way as Moses and Abraham are. Good, yes, but not without their mistakes. That, I think, is what we should take away from his portion of the story. Also, have you noticed that I've only had _one_ direct divine/spiritual interaction depicted where Jesus speaks to mankind. That is for a reason, which shall be elaborated on in the latter half of this story, so don't leave.)  
><strong>


	31. John's Lament

**(AN: Here our secondary protagonist makes his third act appearance and his part of the story commences, along with a lengthy, and very sad, jump through time. Enjoy, if that is possible for this chapter)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>John's Lament<strong>

_But I tell you that there are some here who will not taste death until they have seen the Son of Man coming in His Kingdom._

In the beginning, these words had given John Bar-Zebedee courage and hope beyond measure. That time on the shores of the Lake of Galilee, it became common belief that Jesus had told him that he would not die, that he would endure until He returned. That seemed to be in concert with the statement that Jesus Himself had said. It gave John hope that, no matter what woe may betide them, God and His Son were always with them.

Over time, it soon became evident that their Great Commission was not going to be an easy task, as that one time on the Shavuot had led them to believe: in short, it was a matter of life and death. Stephen, one of the Seven Servants - the deacons - was the first one to die for the faith of Jesus. The next blow that came to the followers of the Way was the hardest one of all: John's own brother James had been cut down, slain by the edge of the sword and his head cut off from his body. He wept when he heard the news in Antioch, and prayed for his father and his mother. They would endure this the hardest, though he would endure this tragic news as hard as they would, if not harder.

The years passed, and while Peter, Andrew, the ex-rabbi Paul and many others received the Spirit of Holiness and began preaching, John had only one commission: watch after Jesus' mother. They went to Ephesus, he and Maryam the Elder, along with Maryam of Magdala, and there lived out their lives in relative peace, entertaining all the believers of the Way: kristianos they were called.

But even in Ephesus, tragedy was not far behind them. He watched as Maryam, whom he had grown to love as though she were his mother indeed, slowly grew older and weaker, finally entering that age of extreme dotage when it is futile to deny that one is advanced in age and ready to die. At last there came a day when she was too old and feeble to even rise from her bed. The end was inevitable. Friends and fellow believers gathered to pay their wishes of good health and be there for her in her last hours. But he, John, was there to the very end, with the well-aged Maryam of Magdala at his side, as the old woman finally breathed her last, praising God and longing to see her Son's face again.

John assumed that, after that commission was completed, he would at last be able to join the others in their Great Commission, perhaps earning for himself the worthy end of a martyr like that of his brother. However, the Spirit, which called all the rest of the Twelve, including young John Mark and worthy Barnabas, to worthy causes in the name of Jesus the Christ, continued to remain silent regarding himself. Even Maryam of Magdala, eventually, found a worthy death. Over the years, she told him that she lived in constant fear of the pagan gods, through whom the demons which had plagued her had worked: only the power of Jesus, which had saved her, gave her victory over them. But in the end, her zeal brought about her death as the blood-thirsty pagans, worshipers of Artemis, tore her to pieces for desecrating a statue of the goddess.

Year after year, tragedy seemed to only grow greater and greater. In the wake of the Great Fire of Rome, Peter and Paul were put to death: the one by inverse crucifixion - a cruelty of the Romans who performed the act - and the other by beheading, roughly on the same day. One by one, reports began to pour in that the others had met similar fates. Even Thomas, the great doubter, found the courage to spread the gospel to the farthest corners of Alexander's empire, only to be stabbed in the back (literally) by the Hindu priests. One by one the others were slowly killed off, making it seem as though the whole world were out to kill them all and so snuff out the light of the gospel: until only he himself remained, it seemed, of the Twelve Apostles of Jesus and of those who had seen Him face to face and spoken with Him and heard His words with his own ears.

Then the greatest tragedy of all took place. All across the world, the voices of Israel were lifted up in lament as they heard the terrible news of the fall of Jerusalem. Tensions between the Empire and Israel reached the breaking point two years after the death of Peter and Paul and a rebellion started. Four years later, General Titus, who later became Emperor of Rome, brought the full might of the Roman army to bear down upon Jerusalem, leveling it to the ground: over a million people were killed in the siege. The words of Jesus came to John's mind, that not a single brick of the Temple would remain that wouldn't be thrown down.

As if to further prove the terrible truths of the prophecies of old, the last of the rebels defended themselves against Rome's legions in the fortress of Masada. After only two more years, everyone in the fortress killed themselves rather than be captured by Rome. Many gray-beards, both of the people of Israel and of the Christians, saw this as a fulfillment of that which Moses warned the Children of Israel: Rome was the nation of fierce countenance, swift as the eagles, who besieged the cities, broke down the walls and killed over one million people, showing favor neither to the young or old.

In Ephesus he remained, the object only of a few visiting believers, a relic frequented by those who longed to see and hear one who had stood in the presence of the Son of God. A pallor of darkness gathered above his countenance day after day, sapping his will and weakening his faith. The children of Israel were scattered, even greater than they had been in the days of the captivity of Babylon: the Christians were vagabonds, fugitives, more accursed among the children of men than the murder Cain. Even among their own people, division was rife. Many began to take after their own beliefs, adopting customs too near to those of their pagan neighbors and labeling them 'Christian' days of worship, as well as things that did not sit with what John had been revealed from Christ.

So John waited, longing for the time when the Son of Man would come again. Many theories began to circulate, with variying degrees of truth in them, though many agreed with the Roman Christians that the time of the end was near, for the Man of Sin had already revealed himself in the person of Nero. Yes, he had exalted and opposed himself over all that was God or worshiped, and in the end, he killed himself. Thirty years passed after Nero's death, and the world seemed to go on as it had before.

And so John waited. Over sixty years had passed since Jesus had ascended to Heaven, and John's faith was weakening. All he had loved were either dead or gone beyond human reckoning, Jerusalem the Holy City now lay in the earth, nothing but ashes and dust, the once-Chosen people now scattered across the four corners of the earth, the world was always one step behind them, ready to destroy and torture him in the most cruel and hideous ways imaginable by the godless hearts of mankind, and even the faithful were losing their way.

"When, **LORD**?" John cried, lifting longing eyes and aged head once more to the sky of a dark and dreary world. "How long shall it be until Your coming?"

Now the words of Jesus seemed like a condemnation to the worst possible punishment: burning in Gehenna was nothing compared to living forever, watching all the ones he had loved die and all that he had worked towards in the church come to vanity, vexation and folly. He bowed his head, covered in his hands, weeping openly: manhood be damned! He was old and weary of life, and everything and everyone he had loved were now dead. Surely the old, being strong for so long, may be permitted moments of weakness, where their strength and long reserve is too stretched and spent to continue?

Suddenly, there came, like the still small voice that appeared to Elijah in the cave at Mount Sinai, the answer. After so many years in silence and solitude, the voice of the angel was like the blessed light of the sun shining out of the dark clouds of eternal night. It only gave him one command:

_Speak and be not silent._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Some say that the Apostle John was not the same person as the author of the book of <em>Revelation<em>. However, the words of Christ must be true, that which said that some of the Twelve would not taste death until they had seen the coming of the Son of Man. If, therefore, the words of Christ _are_ true, then John Bar-Zebedee is the author of _Revelation_. That will be canon in my story.)**


	32. Banishment

**(AN: New chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Banishment<strong>

Even in Rome, the elderly and sages were respected as wise and venerable. Therefore, it was strange that the Romans would be treating this elderly man so roughly. Yet it was so: four strong Roman guards held the old man in chains before the audience of the Emperor. Domitian seemed more distinguished than Nero: more "likeable", if that could be said of someone whom history would remember as cruel and paranoid.

"What will it take," he asked the old man. "To make you...cease?"

"In the beginning," the old man said. "There was the Word, the Word was with God and the Word was God, for He was with God from the beginning. Through Him all things were made, and without Him, nothing was made that exists. In Him was light and the light became the light of men."

"You don't understand!" Domitian said. "Your cult _has_ to die! You're too rigid, you won't submit to the gods of Rome!"

"_Lux lucet in tenebris_," the old man spoke, the Spirit opening his tongue to the words of Rome. "_Et tenebrae non vincit_."

"I shall conquer you and your dead god!" laughed the Emperor. He turned to one of his servants.

"Bring me a cauldron," he said. "Large enough to fit a man. Set a fire beneath it and fill it with oil. Then, when it is brought to a seething boil, have this old fool thrown inside. Maybe the violence of fire will halt his tongue."

"The **LORD** Jesus gave us this commandment," the old man said. "'Love one another, even as I loved you.' Though you flay my skin from these old bones, I shall not put my **LORD** to shame, or return evil with evil."

At this, Domitian's cool exterior exploded and he kicked the old man with his foot.

"You think you're holier than me!" he roared. "You think you're better than the rest of us, John, son of Zebedee, last of the Holy Apostles. Your God is dead! He didn't save Peter, His Chosen Successor, or Paul, His champion, from death: He won't save you either, because He does not exist!"

"'Let God be true and every man a liar!'"

"You slander your Emperor! You will die for this!"

He turned to the soldiers and gave them the order. With strong hands they dragged the elderly John to the edge of the hot cauldron, where a wooden scaffold had been arranged for him to be lowered therein.

"Bind his hands and feet," Domitian ordered. "So he won't try to escape."

The Romans did this, but even as they did, John continued speaking about Jesus and how He was the Son of God, the salvation of the world and the lover of all people, Jews or Gentile, Roman or Greek. At a command from Domitian, he was carried up the scaffold and thrown into the cauldron.

"The **LORD** has spared me for so many years," a voice cried out, and suddenly an oil-soaked old man came up to the surface of the cauldron, chains and shackles melted off his hands. "So that I may do what my brothers in Jesus had done before me, as I was tending after His flock. But who am I, that the **LORD** sees fit that I should suffer martyrdom in His name?"

"Shut him up and throw him back in!" Domitian ordered. Several of the Romans rushed to the edge of the cauldron and tried to grab him, but the hot oil that seemed to not harm the old apostle burned their hands as they touched him.

"By Jupiter's mighty _phallus_!" Domitian roared. "What will it take to silence you?"

"I obey the command of God and His Son Jesus Christ," John continued. "The **LORD** commanded me to preach His word and be not silent, and I will preach."

"Try preaching from exile, old fool!"

"Great Caesar," an adviser interjected. "Is it such a good plan to waste money and man-power on shipping this aged miscreant into exile? Why not just kill him outright?"

"My predecessors made that mistake," Domitian replied. "The men they killed became heroes among these zealots, and only spread more of their kind with their deaths." He turned back to where the soldiers were now throwing a heavy cloth around the old man so that it would be safe to remove him.

"No," he said. "We must engineer a plan to place him somewhere he will be broken and alone, where he cannot poison anyone with his lies."

* * *

><p>In every age, the ruling powers have always found ways to punish those they consider severe criminals: the most lasting of which was isolation. Whole islands would be filled with prisoners in work-camps, spending out the rest of their lives working like a slave. This lasted either until their sentence was completed, or until they died: it was natural that the latter of those two outcomes came first.<p>

So was the island of Patmos, a lonely island in the Mediterranean Sea, the place where Rome exiled prisoners to spend out the rest of their lives slaving away in the mines.

So it happened upon one evening that three men, shrouded in darkness, appeared outside a certain jail-cell with a window that looked out from below. They whispered to the occupant within. After a moment of stirring, the old man looked up.

"Who has come to call on me at this late hour?" he asked.

"We are friends," one of those above whispered. "It is I, John. Your old student, Ignatius."

Those above were John's friends and followers, who had come to the island in secret to look after his well-being. Ignatius he knew from as far back as Antioch: his father was one of the first converts to the faith of Christ and he had raised his son up in that way, with John as a teacher and instructor of the new faith and a loyal friend. He had taken the position of _episcopos_, 'bishop' or guardian, of the church in Antioch, where they were first called Christians.

The others were much younger. Polycarp, who was the youngest but one, had been born a year before the destruction of Jerusalem. He was a companion to Papias, the third member who was roughly his own age, and the two of them had befriended the Last Apostle, following him from their towns of Smyrna and Laodicea to hear the words of the last man living who had seen, heard and spoken with Jesus the Christ.

"My friends," John greeted. "Forgive me, but I cannot rise. I have spent all day working in the mines, I am quite bereft of strength."

"Is all well?" young Papias queried. "It breaks our hearts to see you broken and forlorn like this."

"Only my body is weak, my friends," John said. "I ask you, all of you, to pray for me. I am beset by hardships for my service to the word of God and the faith of our **LORD** Jesus. I will need all of your prayers before the end."

"Yes, John." they nodded tearfully one by one.

"Is there anything else you need?" Polycarp asked.

There was a moment where nothing more than wind passed between them, yet, for John, there was something new that came to mind.

"Yes," he said. "I would that you stay here for a while, until I have had time to write."

"We will," Ignatius nodded. He then looked up and nervously returned. "We must go. Hang on, John, for the love of God and His Son, hold on to your faith!"

John chuckled slightly. "I am amazed that I now sit a student at the feet of your wisdom, my old friend and pupil."

"God be with you, brother." Ignatius said with tears streaming down his face and into his beard.

"God bless you, John!" Polycarp whispered. Papias was too shaken up to say any word of farewell before the three of them had departed.

* * *

><p><em>Why did I tell them to stay?<em> John asked himself as he made his way through the mine-shaft. There was precious little light, only a candle placed upon certain points of the wall: not so much that it created enough smoke to suffocate them (they had enough to fear from ancient gas locked within the stones), but barely enough to shed any light.

It wasn't like he had paper or much time to devote to writing. In fact, he didn't even know what to say. After both Maryams had died, he preached among those in Asia, but not to any great degree: the destruction of Jerusalem and the continual slaughter of the faithful drove him into retirement. Or was he hiding? He was starting to doubt even himself. His faith and love in Jesus the Christ had led him into this dark tunnel, at the end of which there was no light, only more darkness.

He now approached the sight and, with weary and wrinkled hands, reached for his pick to begin his assault upon the wall. It was the Sabbath, a day on which he never used to work, but that didn't matter to his pagan captors: he, their prisoner, would work every day for the rest of his life. He raised the ax-pick in his hand, but paid no heed as it fell to the ground behind him. Instead, his mind was turned to that still, small voice that had brought him out of retirement and led him thus far.

_It is time to write._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I have not seen the film <em>Apocalypse<em>, with the late Richard Harris as John, so there will be no influence therefrom. The only influence there may be will be from the New Testament and church history [hence the appearances of Ignatius, Polycarp and Papias, who are said to be followers of the Apostle John].)**

**(Furthermore, please stop me if I use the word 'Paul' instead of 'John'. I've been focusing on Paul for the past several chapters, I might slip up if I'm not careful.)  
><strong>


	33. Hope and Encouragement

**(AN: Yes, I said the "LORD's day" was the Sabbath, not Sunday. In lieu of a heated dogmatic argument, let's just settle for 'artistic license')  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope and Encouragement<strong>

"Wake up," He said, gently nudging His beloved follower awake. It must have been too much for the old man, who had not seen Him in sixty years - most people didn't even live that long, even among those who had once been the Chosen.

Slowly the old man rose from his slumber and saw the sight that had before taken the breath and strength right out of his body. The dark mine-shaft was illuminated by the light of seven menorah, like the kind that Titus had taken from the Temple: but now they were all alight and glowing. But it was the One standing before him that really took his breath away.

It was Jesus. His hair and His beard were white, yet there was no sign of aging upon His face. His eyes were glowing with light, and when He spoke, the whole cavern echoed with the sound, as if the ocean were come through the shaft of the mine. White were His robes and a golden sash was upon His chest. In His hand there floated seven small spots of light, twinkling like the stars at night.

"Do not be afraid, John," He said, tears of joy upon His face. "**I AM** He that was dead, and behold, **I AM** alive forevermore."

"**LORD**?" John asked, rising up from the filthy ground of the cave and kneeling before Christ. "What, what is the meaning of all these candle-sticks? Those stars in Your hand!"

"These are the guardian angels of the seven churches," Jesus said. "The candle-sticks are the seven churches. It is time now to write to them, John."

John merely nodded, ready to listen to His every word as He had sixty years ago.

"To the church of Ephesus: I know that you have labored much in patience for My Word, how you abhor evil and test those who call themselves apostles but are not, such as the fallen servant Nicolas. Yet you have left your First Love: remember from where you have fallen and repent, or I shall take your candle-stick from out of its place. To him that overcomes evil, I shall give to eat from the Tree of Life, which is in the midst of the Paradise of God.

"To the church of Smyrna: I know of your tribulation and, notwithstanding your wealth, your poverty, and the blasphemy of them who call themselves sons of Israel, but are in fact servants of Satan. Fear none of those things which you may suffer: behold, the devil will cast some of you into prison that you may be tried and have tribulation ten days. But be thou faithful unto death and I will give you a Crown of Life. To him that overcomes evil, he shall not be harmed by the second death."

John saw that, as the **LORD** said the words 'Be thou faithful unto death', He was deeply moved by them. In his own heart, he remembered that sad day on the hill-side of Golgotha, when He had been faithful unto death. For a moment, John thought that He was moved by compassion for His beloved people, knowing what they would suffer in His Name.

"To the church of Pergamum: I know that you sit in the congregation of Satan, and yet hold fast unto My Name, denying not the faith even in the face of the death of Antipas. Even so, you have allowed some to follow in the footsteps of Balaam, who taught the king of Moab to deceive the children of Israel, and have many who hold to the abominable words of Nicolas. Repent, or I shall come and fight against you with the sword in My mouth. But to him that overcomes evil, I shall give him the hidden mana to eat, and put a new name for him upon a white stone: a name which no man may know save him that receives it.

"To the church of Thyatira: I know of your service and your faith and patience, and of your great charity, greater even then your good works. Nevertheless, you have allowed Jezebel, the false prophetess, to seduce My servants. I gave her a chance to repent, but she did not: behold, I shall make her bed of fornication a place of suffering, and all who have committed adultery with her I shall cast into great tribulation, unless they repent, and the bastards of her fornication shall be slain, for I know the inner thoughts of the heart, and I shall give unto every one according to their works.

"But for those who do not follow after her, who do not know the depths of Satan, I will give you no other burden other than this: hold fast of what you have until I come. To him that overcomes evil, I will give him the morning star, and authority over the nations, and he shall break them as a rod of iron upon a potter's vessel, even the power that I have received of My Father.

"To the church of Sardis: I know that men say of your church 'They are alive for the name of Christ', yet your hearts are dead to My Name. Be watchful and strengthen that which remains that is ready to die, for I have not found your works perfect before God. Remember how you have received and heard the word and repent, or else I shall come upon you as a thief, and you will not know when I shall strike. Even so, there are some among you who have not defiled their garments; they shall walk with Me in white, for they are worth. To him that overcomes evil, he also shall be clothed in white, and I will not blot out his name from the Book of Life, but confess His name before My Father in Heaven.

"To the church of Philadelphia: I know you have little strength and, in spite of this weakness, have kept My Word and not denied My Name. Behold, I have set before you an open door which no man can shut. All those which call themselves sons of Israel and yet are the servants of Satan, them shall I bring before thy feet to worship, for I have loved you. Because you have kept My Word in patience, I will also keep you from the hour of temptation, which shall come to try all that dwell upon the earth. Hold fast to what you have, that no man take your crown. To him that overcomes evil, I will make a pillar in the Temple of God, and he shall no longer need to go out. I shall write upon Him My Name, and the name of God, and the name of His city, the New Jerusalem, which shall come down out of Heaven."

Here He paused and seemed sad for a while, gazing at one of the seven menorah. Its tongues of fire seemed to flicker and waver between failing utterly and withstanding, though John noticed that there was no wind.

"To the church of Laodicea: you are neither cold nor hot for My Word. I wish you would be either cold or hot, for I shall surely spit you out of My mouth because you are lukewarm and neither cold nor hot. You have said that you are rich and have no needs, but you are wretched, miserable, poor, blind and naked. I beg you to buy from me gold, purified with fire, that you may be rich, garments of white that you may be clothed and that I may put salve upon your eyes that you may see. Think not that I despise you, for as many as I love, I rebuke and chasten: be zealous, therefore, and repent. Behold, I stand at the door and knock: if anyone hears My voice and opens the door, I shall enter into his house and dine with him, and he with Me. For unto him that overcomes evil, even as I overcame it, I will grant that you sit with Me in My Throne, as **I AM** set down with My Father in His Throne."

John immediately began to look about for something to write with, but the Hand reached out to him.

"Come with Me, and I will show you what is surely to come."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: In case you were wondering, or in case you haven't noticed, I intentionally tried to downplay 'spiritual' occurrences in the middle portion of this story. It is not to say that they didn't happen, it is to give you, reader, an idea for how it was like for the believers back then. Aside from people like Paul and Peter and John, some may not have received angelic visitations on a daily basis and would have had to take the disciples' word by faith. Therefore, aside from some of the flash-backs of Miriam's story [or Maryam, I never fully weaned myself off of Mary], the <em>Shavuot<em> and Paul's conversion, the 'spiritual' occurrences have been toned down. We are now nearing the end, when spiritual things shall be returning, which is why I have begun to have such in this chapter.)**

**(Pay special attention to the title of this chapter. Though I have been instructed on the subject of the next several chapters since childhood, I now believe that all of the Word, especially that concerning the time of the End, should be read and understood with 'hope and encouragement'.)  
><strong>


	34. The Last Warning

**(AN: Welcome back to this story. I finally decided to just buckle down and finish writing this story, and so it has been finished. It took a while because, well, I was afraid to do this latter half. After all, the source material quite literally admonishes _against_ adding or taking away from what has been written. That and several personal demons regarding what is foretold, but that's just me.)  
><strong>

**(Hope you enjoy what there is to offer.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Warning<strong>

What John saw next was shocking. He saw the hosts of Heaven, even as Ezekiel had seen them, and the **LORD** Jesus, depicted as a seven-horned lamb with its neck broken as if it had been slain for the sacrifice. He saw the righteous, the one hundred and forty-four thousand, praising the Lamb for all time.

Then he saw the Lamb open the seven seals upon the world, and seven angels blowing upon their seven trumpets. He saw armies of long-haired men, seeming like the sons of the desert, yet they breathed fire out of their mouths, destroying all in their way. He saw two witnesses, one old and one young, preach the coming until they were killed in the streets of Babylon. He saw the Heavens opened and, to his surprise, he saw something hidden there that had been lost from the Earth for centuries: something many believed had been destroyed, broken down and lost forever.

The Ark of the Covenant.

Still in his mind as his eyes were drawn back to the Lamb was the Woman, shining brighter than the sun, and her child, born to rule. The Dragon did not win, but its successor, the seven-headed Beast, had survived. The second Beast, rising up peacefully out of the earth, rather than out of the tumultuous ocean, worried him the most. It blasphemed the name of God, claiming that God was his alone and none others. Then he made all men worship the first Beast and follow him, by which they were marked with an invisible _tau_, just as the Righteous were in Ezekiel's book: a _tau_ of three consecutive sixes.

Suddenly, as soon as the song ended - one whose words he could not understand, not yet, at least - his attention was turned back to the Earth. An angel flew over the Earth and spoke at once to the whole Earth: even as it had happened at the _Shavuot_, all the world heard his words in their own language.

"Fear God and give glory to Him," the first angel admonished. "Worship Him who made the heavens, the earth, the sea and the fountains of water. The Hour of Judgment has come!"

Suddenly, he saw something in the distance, though he could not see what it was. At last there appeared another angel, who spoke as the first had done...

"Babylon the Great is fallen!" he cried out. "Fallen is that great city which made the nations of the earth drink the wine of her wrathful fornication!"

Just as soon as this angel had appeared, a third and final one approached and said this final warning:

"If any one worships the Beast," the angel warned. "Thereby receiving the _tau_, by works or by thought, they shall drink of the wrath of God. They shall have no rest, either night or day, until they are consumed in the presence of God and His angels with fire and brimstone!"

"John," the voice of Jesus spoke.

"Y-Yes, my **LORD**?" John asked, his own voice small, feeble and weak in comparison.

"Write this: Here is the patience of the holy ones. Here are they which keep My commands and have the Testimony of the Christ. From this day onward, blessed are those which die in the **LORD**."

"Verily," said the _Ruach_, the Spirit of Holiness, that had guided him all through these many years. "For they shall at last have rest from their weary labors, and their works shall follow them. But come, look up!"

Looking as directed, John saw the King sitting upon a cloud, with the sickle of a harvester in His hand. Suddenly two angels appeared at His side from the Holy Temple.

"**LORD**," the first said, covering his face with his many wings. "Gather the wheat: the time to harvest has come and the harvest is ready."

With one wave of the sickle, thousands, and ten thousands more, were swept up into the cloud. Then the second angel spoke, with a grave and sad countenance upon his face.

"**LORD**," he began, as the first had, covering his face. "Gather the grapes from off the earth, for their time has come."

With another wave of the sickle, billions were taken without the realm of the City and crushed in the wine-press: miles of blood spilled out from where they had been utterly destroyed in the final, merciful destruction.

"My **LORD**," John asked. "What does this mean? Why have they been destroyed so?"

"Come," Sherael, who sat at John's side and led him, spoke. "Behold this!" With one hand, the angel lifted John away and brought him before a sea of glass, clear as crystal, that glowed as though with a cool, blue-white fire. All around were the holy ones, victorious over the Beast and its mark. They sang the song of Moses, that which had been sung when Israel was victorious over Pharaoh. Then sang they the triumph of the Lamb, even as John had heard it before.

_Worthy is the Lamb that was slain _  
><em>And hath redeemed us to God by His blood <em>  
><em>To receive power, and riches, and wisdom <em>  
><em>And strength, and honor, and glory, and blessing<em>

_Blessing and honor, glory and power, be unto Him _  
><em>That sitteth upon the Throne, and unto the Lamb <em>  
><em>Forever and ever, for ever and ever. Amen<em>

Then sang they a new verse, and strummed upon golden harps, given to them by the King Himself:

_Great and marvelous are Thy works _**LORD**_ God Almighty _  
><em>Just and true are Thy ways Thou King of the Saints<em>

_Who shall not fear Thee, O _**LORD**_ And glorify Thy Name?_  
><em>For all nations shall come and worship before Thee <em>  
><em>For Thy judgments are made manifest<em>

"But what does this mean?" John asked.

"Look back to the Temple!" Sherael instructed.

Turning as instructed, John saw the Temple filled with smoke, and seven angels backing away from some great and terrible wrath. In white were they, and gold were their sashes. They came before the six Cherubim, six wings filled with eyes and four faces upon their heads - lion, man, eagle and ox - who gave them seven golden vials filled with something that made them weep.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Behold," Sherael said. "The warning has been given by the angels three. Now the wrath of God shall be poured out upon the obstinately wicked in these Seven Last Plagues."

* * *

><p>John watched as, one by one, the angels poured the contents of their vials upon those who, though they had been given the warning a thousand times over, chose rather to hazard their souls than accept love. The first one poured out its vial, and the wicked were stricken with boils, even more hideous than those which had afflicted Egypt of old.<p>

The second one poured out its vial, and the sea turned to blood, even as the waters of Egypt had turned to blood, and all the fish died. The third angel poured out its vial, and all the water that was not within the sea was turned to blood.

"It is just, O Holy One!" spoke the angel whose governance are the waters of the Earth. "They killed Your holy people and Your prophets, let them now drink the blood they have shed."

The fourth angel poured out his vial, and what John saw was amazing. The sun burned brighter and hotter than before, and it burned those who remained. Rather than admit their error, even as Pharaoh had done under this many plagues, they raised hateful fists and curses up to Heaven. The God they neither believed in nor feared they now blamed for the fury of the sun. The fifth angel then poured out his vial, and darkness fell upon the 'eternal city', dark even as the darkness of Egypt. Like beasts, mankind ate on their own drying tongues for lack of water, yet they did not change. Rather than admit their error, they raised hateful cries and curses to the darkened sky: the God they neither believed in nor feared they now blamed for the darkness.

Then came the sixth angel, who poured out his vial and dried up the Euphrates. Then there appeared three demons in the shape of frogs, and what John saw next filled his heart with dread. They appeared before the nations of the world, from east to west, north and south, in the image of Jesus Christ. Then came flashing into John's mind what Jesus had said that afternoon on the slopes of the Mount of Olives.

_For in those times will come great tribulation: such as was never seen, has never been seen, or never again will be seen. Unless, for the sake of the saved, those days are shortened, nothing will survive. In those days, if a man says 'The Messiah is here' or 'He is there', do not believe them! False Messiahs and false prophets will arise in those days. These will show great signs and wonders, and make, if it was possible, the very elect to be lost._

This was it, then: the Great Time of Trouble. He had warned them before to watch, and now John knew what they were to watch for: to know the truth, so that they might not be deceived.

Looking back, he saw the demonic Christ-counterfeits convincing the world of some great evil. All pretense of worshiping God or calling out to Him were gone. The demons said that they actually had a chance of destroying the Kingdom of God, of conquering Heaven and eating of the Tree of Life, thereby creating an everlasting kingdom of darkness and suffering. The peoples of Earth believed them and, with the Euphrates and the seas dried up, they all gathered together at _Har-Megiddo_, where they hoped to begin their assault on God's throne.

"_**IT IS FINISHED!**_" an angry voice cried out from the smoking Temple. In such contrast was it to the dying Savior on the Cross as John remembered Him. Now he knew how this had to be done. Salvation, redemption, had been given to all the world, but they refused, falling in love rather with sin and death than with God. Now they were to be punished accordingly.

With that, John saw that Sherael held in her hand the last vial, which was at last poured down upon the earth. For the space of about an hour, there was silence. Then it happened.

Just as it had happened when He died on the side of the hill, it happened this time: only worse. It was like the worst portents of doom from the pages of Isaiah had come to life, yet even his words could not do them justice. Lightning cracked across the sky, thunder roared, and an earthquake struck all of the earth at once. So great was the earthquake that John feared for his life. It was the greatest earthquake ever, the like of which has never been felt upon the earth. Rome was struck in three pieces, all the cities of the earth crumbled, islands melted, great mountains crumbled to dust.

Then a great hail fell upon the earth, greater than that which had struck down Egypt. That had only been fiery hail: this hail was so great, men were killed instantly when struck by the hundred-pound shards of ice. As before, they cried out because of the hail, not because they were sorrowful for their open rebellion.

In fear of the terrifying earthquake, the thunder, the melting earth and the great hail, John closed his eyes in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Lots to swallow here. Well, I saw there was a movie about the <em>Revelation<em> featuring Richard Harris and John. However, this version of the Apocalypse will be different, in comparison to the one depicted in the film. Note the re-wording of the Third Angel's message. That is only for clarity sake: if the Mark [or _tau_] of the Beast is compulsory, why does 'worship the Beast' precede 'receive the Mark'? Worship implies acting, rather than being forced to do something. Also, the Third Angel's message says that those who receive the Mark have no rest day or night, that clause being separate from the statement of eternal smoke previously in the sentence. That is for real from the OKJV.)**

**(Guest character from _Joshua_ makes appearance here. I refer to Sherael as "she" just out of artistic license, since there are no genders among angels. Originally just a Guardian assigned to Christ during His stay, she also appears as one of the three Angels in a flash-back of _Exodus_ [though, if I do make a story about Abraham, she might get the cut, and it would be Michael, Gabriel and Metatron, since he'll have a bigger role in Abraham, serving as God's pre-Incarnation mouth-piece], and has now been upgraded to one of the Angels of the Seven Last Plagues. Originally wanted to make her a Guardian for mortals in my own novelization of the end [my response to _Left Behind_], but I'm not exactly sure about that now.)  
><strong>

**(Who else had the last movement of _Handel_'s Messiah symphony at the part of the Song of Moses and the Lamb?)  
><strong>


	35. The Beast and the Harlot

**(AN: Name of the chapter, of course, comes from the song by _Avenged Sevenfold_, which I was listening to while writing up this chapter. I don't own that either, but its still good. Now enjoy!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast and the Harlot<strong>

"Come with me," Sherael spoke now to John directly. He opened his eyes and saw Sherael, his guide, standing next to him once again, beckoning him to follow her.

"I'm an old man," he said.

"You needn't worry about your body," she replied. "The Spirit shall carry you, even as it carried Philip. Take my hand and I will show you what shall befall the Mother of Harlots."

In an instant, he found himself in a great wilderness. As his vision adjusted, what he saw astonished and disgusted him. There sat a seven-headed beast within a great sea, with ten horns upon its heads, and blasphemous, filthy names written across its scaly body. Upon the back of the beast, whose scales were red as blood, there sat a woman. By her gaudy, golden jewelry and her scant clothing of bedazzling colors, John took her for a whore. She swayed upon her saddle on the Beast's back, studded with so many stones it made the Emperor's throne seem like a simple carpenter's stool, and drank periodically from a golden cup in her hand (though it was amazing how she could hold it up, her arm covered with so many bands and her fingers with so many jewels).

Even as John was readying to look away, the whore took a drink from her cup, then leered at the old man with a mocking grin. He almost wept as he saw what was stained upon her teeth and dripping from her lips after she took away the cup: blood.

"What is this?" he asked in fear.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sherael queried. "Look on her forehead."

Looking once more, as the bedecked whore took another drink, John saw mysterious writing etched into her forehead which he had not seen before.

_Babylon the Great, Mother of Harlots and the Abominations of the Earth._

"What does this mean?" John asked again.

"This is Babylon the Great," Sherael began. "The great city which rules over the kings of the earth. The sea of waters are all kingdoms and tongues and nations of the earth. The beast was, but is no more, but shall arise again to go to its destruction: and all they whose names are not written in the Book of Life shall wonder after the beast, when it is risen again. The seven heads are the seven mountains upon which the great city sits. They also are seven kings: five are fallen, one rules, one must rule for a space, and the last is the beast that shall go to its destruction. The ten horns are ten kings: they have no power yet, but shall be given power with the Beast for one hour. They are of the mind to give the power granted to them by the Beast in aid to the Beast and shall make war on the people of God.

"Fear not, John, for the Lamb is **LORD** of lords, and the King of kings shall overcome them at the last: He and all those who are called by Him. But, at the last, the ten horns shall turn against the whore and shall devour her in the self-same hour. For even they fulfill the will of God."

Suddenly, John heard the voice of the Second Angel: "Babylon the Great is fallen!" But then, another voice spoke, still and small.

"Come out of Babylon, My people," the loving warning of the King said. "That you will not partake of her evil or be harmed by her plagues."

Then John saw the ten horns rise up and destroy the whore. But the oceans, merchants and kings of the earth, mourned her lost. All mourned for Babylon the Great save for those who heeded the call to leave Babylon.

"Behold, John," Sherael said. "Babylon is fallen, and great and terrible was her fall. No more shall the voice of the Bride-groom or the Bride be heard in her streets, for in them was found the blood of the prophets and the saints, even those on which the whore drank till she was drunk." To John's amazement, he saw now upon the angel's face a smile.

"Why do you smile?"

"Come with me," she said. "The best is yet to come. You shall see the triumph of the Lamb, the coming of the King of Heaven, even as He promised you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Short, but to the point. Pretty self-explanatory, this one. I kept that last bit from the length eulogy for Babylon because it made sense with the belief that the Three Angels' Message closes the time of Probation and signals the End. After all, if the Bride-Groom is Christ, and His voice is no longer heard in Babylon's streets after the "Come out!" is given, then there is nothing else to stop the Seven Last Plagues from falling.)<strong>

**(Yes, I have been well-trained in this and the Prophecies of Daniel. I try not to boast, but if I could, it would be of that.)  
><strong>


	36. Armageddon

**(AN: Listening to "The Catalyst" by _Linkin Park_ while writing this chapter. Yes, of all the thousands of songs about the End of Time/End of the World, why choose that? Well, it seemed to fit, and I didn't hate _A Thousand Suns_ that much. Found it rather intriguing, actually, apart from "Wretches and Kings". Oh well, this isn't a political forum, so buckle down, my friends: you have front-row tickets to the End of the World!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Armageddon<strong>

John now was brought forth to the bitter end. What he saw was less than happy. Since they could not reach Heaven, nor could their cursing and insults stop the hail, the wicked went after those who were still untouched. They were the last army of the righteous, one hundred and forty-four thousand strong, the people of Elijah's resurrection. They saw upon them a desolated world with no escape, yet the plagues did not touch them, nor were they killed by the sword.

Then all of Heaven sang out in cheer and happiness. Something of their song John caught, and in it he heard them affirm the everlasting rule of God, His true and final judgment over Babylon and her wickedness, and the final call to the Marriage Supper of the Lamb.

"Angel," John spoke to his guide. "The angels, they hold white robes in their hands. Who are they for?"

"They are the robes of Christ's righteousness," Sherael happily replied. "They are given to all who would obey and follow Him. Through their righteous acts in their lives, by His strength, their robes have been kept clean and are but the least of their trophies of victory."

"'Victory?'" John asked.

"Yes, and a great victory it shall be!" she exclaimed. "But wait! The Spirit instructs you to write!" John reached out and found that his quill and parchment were still at hand. "'Blessed are they which are called unto the Marriage Supper of the Lamb!'"

In John's mind, he remembered the parable of the Ten Virgins. Only five had oil, and only those five came to the wedding: the Marriage Supper of the Lamb.

"Is it indeed true?" he asked.

"These are the true sayings of God," Sherael replied.

Suddenly, John threw himself at the angel's feet. With a slight chuckle, the angel put her hands on his shoulders and lifted him up.

"Do not bow to me," she replied. "I am but a servant, no greater than any who have the Testimony of Christ: rather worship God, for the Testimony of Christ is the Spirit of Prophecy. Look now! The end has come...at last!"

* * *

><p>Even as all looked hopeless upon the earth, John saw a dark cloud gathering in the east. Like lightning it soon covered the entire sky, then it was rolled open like a scroll. In the midst of a host of angels, there rode a lone Warrior on a white horse. Upon His head was a great crown, and His eyes burned with fire. Upon His breastplate was written: <em>King of Kings<em>, and upon the greaves of His legs was written: **LORD** _of Lords._

When He spoke, He called forth the dead back from their graves: all the Righteous rose first and came to meet him. But among those risen were also others John had seen that day on the hill: Annas, Caiphas, the sadistic Roman soldiers and others who had pierced Him. The night before He died, He told the High Priest that he would see His return. They cried for the rocks and the mountains to fall upon them, but they were all gone.

He spoke once more, and the army of one hundred and forty-four thousand were raptured into Heaven, like a sea of light ascending back to their true home. All the Righteous were now saved, permanently safe from evil in the Kingdom of God.

The Conqueror King spoke one last time, and all the strength and armies of men were vanquished, crushed in the wine-press and devoured by the birds and worms, who had no lack of flesh to devour. Those who had pierced Him were crushed as well, and the Beast and his false prophets were burned away. There was no one left on Earth now to be deceived.

Gabriel came down from on high, with an iron key in his hand, and took hold of the Dragon: that old Serpent, called the Devil and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world. He was locked away in the bottomless pit, with no one left to deceive. Then the angel departed with the host into Heaven, where they did 'eat the flesh of kings, and the flesh of captains, and the flesh of mighty men, and the flesh of horses, and of them that sit on them, and the flesh of all men, both free and bond, both small and great.' For the books of Judgment were opened, and it was made to see that the wicked had no case, no excuse for their crimes. Judgment was sealed ere the Seven Last Plagues fell, and they continued in their chosen wickedness with 'self-assure smiles' on their faces, confident that there would be no God when they died.

How wrong they were!

"Blessed and holy are they that are risen in the First Resurrection!" a voice cried out from Heaven. "On them shall the Second Death have no power, but they shall be priests of God and His Christ, judging the evil with Him for one thousand years."

* * *

><p>Before John's eyes, one thousand years passed on a desolate earth as if a brief moment. A sea of humans were brought back from their graves, corrupt and wicked. With people to deceive once more, Satan broke out of his eternal bonds. He personally went out among the people, who saw at last that they were wrong, that God did exist, and wrought among them his grand finale of his deception, the last desperate attempts of a power-mad tyrant with nothing to lose and nothing to gain.<p>

To John's surprise, what Satan told to these risen dead was nothing new: the repetition of the old lies, the old foolishness that they could destroy God, conquer Heaven and take the Tree of Life. But the evil ones believed him, and all of them gathered in great concourse from all corners of the earth.

Upon the earth, there appeared the Heavenly City, the New Jerusalem. Upon its shining white throne the Conqueror King sat, and He judged those who assembled themselves in vain assault upon the Heavenly City.

At last it happened. From the sky there came a second flood, like the one that befell in the days of Noah, and upon the cities of the Plain of Jordan in the days of Lot: a flood of fire. Fire and brimstone rained down from the sky and devoured all that were without the city: all the dead whose names were not written in the Book of Life were burned up and destroyed.

Satan burned the longest, for on his head was the entire fall of man and thousands of years of sin, death, murder and all the thousand wicked things that plague mankind: the last scapegoat on the final _Yom Kippur_ of the Ages. Then Hell was destroyed by the fire, and the world on which Satan and man had lived, 'ruled' and corrupted, was burned up: and the last enemy to be destroyed was Death.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Some details from Paul's account of the Second Coming in Thessalonians were used, that's about it. In the source material, it <em>does<em> say that Hell and Death are the last ones to be destroyed. So how can Hell be eternal if the Word says it's destroyed?)**

**(As far as being 'fearful' of the End of Time, the least offensive reason probably is that the old way of things will be made no more, and that is all we know. The fear of losing that, of course, causes us to fear and opt rather for eternal oblivion than for eternal life [Sad But True])  
><strong>


	37. A Happy Ending

**(AN: One thing that kept me going when I decided to write down the Time of the End was the promise that, however much I wrote, no matter how uncomfortable it would make me, I would end this story on a high and happy note. Thus we have this chapter. Enjoy!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Happy Ending<strong>

_"For since the beginning of the world, men have not heard. Eye hath not seen, save for Thine, nor hath the ear heard, nor hath entered into imagination, what He hath prepared for them that waiteth for Him."_

These words of Isaiah, quoted by Paul in a letter to Corinth John had once heard, now seemed to have new life as John saw the aftermath of the Last Judgment. The earth had been burned away, and Heaven had melted in the fallout: only the New Jerusalem, with the King and all of His people, remained. Then there was a New Heaven and a New Earth, with no sea, either of water or air, to keep one from another. Once the New Earth came to be, the New Jerusalem sat down once more upon land and the herald of the Almighty spoke.

"Behold, the Temple of God is with man, and He shall dwell with them. They shall be His people, and God Himself shall be with them and be their God. He shall wipe away all tears from their eyes, for there shall be no more death, no more sorrow, no more crying and no more pain: the old way of things is passed away."

Then John came face to face with the King, the face he had known for three and a half years in his youth: the face of God incarnate, which had come down and saved all mankind, including himself, and was now revealed in power as a conquering king.

"Behold," Jesus said to John, with a smile on His face. "I make all things new! Write this down, for everything you have seen is true and faithful!"

"Yes, yes!" John exclaimed, as his hands, unrestrained by age, wrote what he had been shown. He then looked up, eager for new orders.

"Behold, he that overcometh shall inherit all things," the King said with a smile. "I will be his God, and he shall be My son. I shall give to him that is thirsty water from the Fountain of Life freely." He then turned to the angel at John's side and nodded.

Faster than lightning, Sherael took John over the City and showed him a little part of the City. High were its golden wall, in which there were twelve gates, damasked each with a great pearl, and twelve Watchers at the gates: twelve foundations had the Great City, all of them made of precious stones.

"Behold the New Jerusalem!" Sherael exclaimed happily. "There is no temple within, for the **LORD** God and the Lamb are the Temple. Nor is there sun or moon in the New Heaven: for the glory of God and the Lamb shall be its light. There will be no more night, so the gates shall never be shut, and those of all nations who love God shall walk in His light, bringing glory and honor to Him. Come now, there is one last thing to see!"

With John holding onto her hand, Sherael swooped down into the midst of the City, and showed him the Garden of Eden that was. The curse was gone, and so there was no longer a Tree of Evil Knowledge: instead, in the midst of the Garden, there stood the Throne of God, covered by its beautiful rainbow, and from the Throne ran the River of the Water of Life, clear as crystal, that flowed out to feed and water the Garden. Furthermore, a little downstream, John saw a massive tree, so great that it had two trunks on either side of the River, whose branches met above the stream.

"What tree is that?" John asked.

"That is the Tree of Life," Sherael replied with a smile. "It bears twelve different kinds of fruit, yielded on each of the twelve months. The leaves, also, shall heal the memory of the curse from the minds of the nations. But there shall be no more curse, for the Throne of God and the Lamb shall be here, and His servants shall lovingly serve Him here, where they shall see His face, and His Name shall be upon their foreheads. There will be no more night, no need to light candles, and no need for the sun, for the **LORD** God shall be their Light, and they shall reign forever and ever!"

Once more, as before with the previous visions, John fell down before Sherael's feet, and had to be lifted once more onto his own feet.

"Please, John," she said. "Do not worship me, worship God. I am a servant, just like you and the prophets and those who hold to what is within this book." She gestured to the great roll that had accumulated throughout this vision.

"Is..." John stammered, gesturing to the indescribable beauty all about him. "Is all of this true?"

"Yes," she nodded. "The **LORD** God of the prophets sent me, His angel, to show unto His servants what must surely come to pass. Blessed is he that keeps the sayings of this book."

The angel then fell to her feet, covering her face with her wings in homage. John looked and saw the face of Jesus once more, sitting upon His Throne even as He was now. He looked down at the book in his hands: the mention of the Prophets brought Daniel to mind. Though it had been locked away, secret to all but a few, John had seen things in these visions that were almost identical to the things Daniel had prophesied in Babylon and Persia.

"Do not seal this book away," Jesus said. "These prophecies must be told, for the time is at hand. He that is unjust, let him be unjust still: he that is filthy, let him be filthy still. He that is righteous, let him be righteous still; and he that is holy, let him be holy still.

"And, behold, I come quickly, and My reward is with Me, to give to every man according as his work shall be. **I AM A** _and_ **O**, _the Beginning and the End, the First and the Last._ I have sent My angel to testify unto you these things in the churches. **I AM** the Root and Offspring of David, the Bright and True Morning-Star."

* * *

><p>Like a haze, the gray rain-curtain was once more drawn over the world, the glass dimmed and John found himself back in his earthly prison. Sad he was at heart, for he had seen Heaven and longed to be there. Remembering Christ's last words, he had a little bit more to write before the book of the Last Apocalypse, the Last Unveiling, was complete.<p>

"'Blessed are they that do His commandments, that they may have right to the Tree of Life and may enter in, through the Gates, into the City...'"

With further admonition about what awaited, he finished. The prophecy had been true: though he felt that he had little else to wait for, save for death, when he would at last sleep until the Harvest of the Righteous, he knew now what Jesus meant. He would not taste death until he saw the Coming of the Son of Man, and he had indeed.

"Even so," he begged. "Come, **LORD** Jesus."

_The Grace of our _**LORD**_ Jesus Christ be with you all. Amen._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thus I take my leave of the New Testament tale, and bring <em>The Early Church<em> to a fitting, hopeful and happy conclusion.)**

**(Yes, the source material does indeed say that the Tree of Life is on both banks of the River of the Water of Life, that's not just artistic license. As for the famous quote, lol, well, in Greek, _Alpha_ is A and _Omega_ is long-O, and unlike the English alphabet, _Omega_ is the last word of the Greek alphabet: therefore, "Alpha and Omega" is pretty much just "A and O", but it still means "the First and the Last".)  
><strong>

**(Closed this chapter to _Kamelot_'s "Memento Mori", in case you were wondering.)  
><strong>

**(I hope you enjoyed this venture through about sixty years of Early Church history, as well as a sneak preview at "coming attractions" [lol]. If you have any questions, I recommend you pick up the Word and "Search for the answers!", as Ronnie James Dio would say [:D].)  
><strong>

**(Well, now that we're done, where do we go next? Abraham? David? Noah? Daniel? Your thoughts/requests are always helpful. Until then, take care and God bless.)  
><strong>


End file.
